Orphan's Gambit
by Whoag
Summary: After he was revealed as Quirkless, Inko abandoned Izuku after to much pressure on her. Years down the line Izuku was finally taken from his awful lifestyle by a number one doting father to be set on his journey to become the next number one hero. Fem!Katsuki (CURRENTLY ON HIATUS)
1. Prologue

**Boku no hero Academia does not belong to me, this is a fan made story.**

 **IIII**

The story starts with a little kid sitting in front of a computer screen watching the same video on loop over and over again. This little kid's name is Izuku Midoriya and his goal in life is to become the number one hero like his idol All Might. Izuku want's to be a hero that saves people and one that everyone worldwide would look up too and inspire to become just like him. He sits at the computer desk pumping his right arm and holding his shiny All Might action figure in the left. He turns to look at his mother that was folding and putting away his laundry.

"Mom! I will become just like All Might and save everyone and be cool just like him!" He point's at the computer of the video showing All Might saving over 1000 people from a raging fire scorching an entire city. His bright and wide smile showing hope in a time of such strife. It was no wonder that he was the number one hero, It was no wonder everyone looked up to him, wanted to be like him.

"I know my baby, I know, you tell me everyday. I believe that your quirk will be strong enough for you to become the next All Might." She walked over to her son on the computer and rubbed his fluffy mop of hair on his head. "Mommy and daddy can't wait till they see's you saving people just like that man."

"Yeah!" He cheered as he threw his All Might figurine in the air. "My life will be awesome and I will save the world as the number one hero!"

 _But l_ _ife isn't fair_

The room at the doctor's office never felt so cold. The warm welcoming environment when he and his mother walked in to check up on his quirk development was gone. _'Quirkless'_ The young boy's thoughts only repeated that one word in his head. 'Quirkless, quirkless, quirkless!' He stood there on the small bed in shell shock, that small smile on his face still there but now with a morbid twist of realization. In a society were 90 percent of every human being on earth had some form of superpowers those who can't muster any are pitied, ridiculed, or worse harrassed. His only dream was to be a hero, all he wanted to do all his life was to help people.

' _Mommy I want to be a hero when I grow up!'_

' _I know my baby, you tell me everyday.'_

After that dreadful visit to the doctor the car ride back home was Uncomfortably silent for both parties in the vehicle. Izuku and his mother were silent the whole way home not a single word was uttered, just _Silence._ The only thing that was heard was the sound of the car driving along the highway home. It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky and from the car window Izuku could see children having fun outside playing with their friends. But not to Izuku, after sitting in that white room and listening to the doctor talk to his mom about how he was never going to have a quirk the day turned into a horrible storm.

Alone in his room Izuku was watching his favorite video again, that video of All Might saving all those people for that huge fire. He loved that video, All Might was his inspiration to be a hero. He saw the video in a whole new light now, after the events that transpired earlier today. he can't put his finger on the feeling going through his body. All Might said that anyone can become a hero. Izuku took those words to heart, he was going to make everyone in his life proud of him and he will become the greatest hero ever!

 _'your not going to develop a quirk, stop hoping for it kid, I'm sorry.'_

remembering the doctor's words pierced right through him like a knife.

 _"I'm quirkless?"_ he thought _"I can't be a hero like All Might, its impossible. I let mom down, I let Kacchan down."_

Everything from today just felt too much for his little body to handle. All of the stress from the news of his current situation tired him, he just wanted to go to bed and hope the day ends, hoping that this was all some bad dream. He just laid there, thinking about how his dreams were just destroyed right before his eyes. This feeling was different from anything he ever felt before, he never felt so empty in his life, He can't do what he wants anymore, he just feels like a failure to his only friend and both of his parents.

Then one thought dawned on him.

 _'how are the other kids at school going to feel about me being revealed quirkless?'_ This one thought alone terrified him.

 _'I'm already seen as weird by the other kids, I hope that this doesn't change anything. How different am I from them anyway?'_

* * *

Inko and Hisashi Midoriya are having a really bad day. Inko went straight to Hisashi to break to him the bad news of what happened at the doctors office. The two of them got into a heated argument of who was to blame for their son's quirklessness. At first they were sad that there son's dreams were just destroyed but after genetics were brought up it turned into a petty blame game.

"It's your fault Inko." Hisashi said. "You gave our son weak genes and it made him quirkless."

"What!? why are you putting this whole thing on me?! Weak genes?! What are you on about now!?" Inko yelled. She can't believe what her husband just said straight to her face. ' _My fault? Mine?'_ Her internal thoughts in this moment were livid. Her husband is now blaming her for her son's lack of a quirk and making today worse than it already is.

"Because it is **YOUR** fault!" he yelled. "Your quirk is already weak enough, so your weak genes and DNA went into our son's body and now he has no quirk." "A-and now our son is some, some **freak**." Hisashi roared that last word with such disgust in his tone of voice.

"How could you say that about our baby?! He's going through hell right now in his room because his dreams were just destroyed Hisashi! He always wanted to be a hero! All he wants to do in life is to save and help people and now he can't do that because he lacks the thing he needs in order to do so. The quirkless have been treated like garbage for over the last three decades because of people like you, it's never going to get better for them if society and especially people like you make it hell for them! Is that what you want honey? For our little Izuku to hate himself for the rest of his life?"

Her points were hiting a brick wall that wouldn't go down. In fact this whole argument was going nowhere, the both of them continued going at each other and were just tossing insults and blames at each other viciously, unaware to the the fact that their son can hear them down the hallway. Things were reaching a boiling point as he both of them continued their quarrel on the subject of society and quirkless people. Then after several seconds of silence Hisashi turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?! Were not done yet! You can't just walk away from something like this."

He turned around to face her, his eyes black and furrowed. 'Actually yes I can, because I'm leaving."

"Your what!?"

"leaving, I have a high social status in the work place I will not have it be ruined because my wife gave birth to a **disabled** child. I can't put my entire career at risk for something like this. I don't need people to pity me for raising a quirkless person. The same thing will happen to you if your work finds out, and trust me. They will know." He turned his back at her and continued to walk away back to their room to gather his things.

Inko was in awe, her husband who she loved dearly is now leaving her because her son was "disabled" in his eyes, her love for him was fading, she loved him with all her heart just like her son and now he was leaving after such a life changing event. He didn't care at all for his family. If he was willing to leave because his son was quirkless, he was just plain heartless. No other words were said after that. Inko sat on the couch staring at the floor with tears pouring out of her sockets, watching as they soak the carpeted floor.

As Hisashi walked out of the room with a small suitcase of his belongings he walked over to his wife on the couch and looked down at her. "i'm sorry Inko, but I can't live with something like this. Maybe one day you'll understand what I mean." He leaned down to kiss her cheek, inadvertently tasting some of the tears that now soaked her wet face. He thought his words would get a response out of her but he got nothing. The tall man sighed and walked out the front door into the sunset. Leaving a heartbroken woman and a distraught son behind in his wake.

 **Things can only get worse from here on out.**

* * *

 **How was that? As my writing gets better i'm going to slowly rewrite and slowly remaster the chapters of this fic. Leave your thoughts on it below. Also make sure to check out my other stories I have on my profile! I woring on several one shot stories and chapters for this fic.**

* * *

Hi and welcome to my **first** story I've ever written on this site! Updates might also be slow! My writing is pretty bad so I'll probably often go back into chapters and edit them so they can be much better then they were published.

I've had this idea for a while now about Izuku going though a much tougher life than he did in canon, he will be put in an orphanage and will participate in a life of petty crime as a teenager.

this will slightly follow canon storyline but with a few changes, one of them is a female Bakugo because I love seeing Fem!Katsuki with Izuku.

Leave your rates and follow the story if you want to!


	2. Inko on the couch

**_Hisashi Midoriya has now left his family._**

Inko was heartbroken, she sat down on the old couch in her living room in the apartment and sunk her face into the pillow and started bawling her eyes out. She can't believe that her husband would walk out on her and her son just because he was so different than everybody else. _'Quirklessness is that bad now?'_ she thought. ' _When I was younger quirkless people were still a huge part of the population they weren't looked at as "disabled" people like they are now today."_

But she had to face the facts, she didn't want to admit it, but in the back of her head she knew quirkless people were now useless in this new society of people with unique powers that they are born with. She pushes those thoughts back into the back of her mind trying not to openly embrace those thoughts. After all her son is now one of those unlucky individuals without a quirk.

She started thinking about it again and tears started going streaming down her face, her life can be ruined because of this whole situation. How would the people of the neighborhood think of her? Would men even want to be with her after learning she gave birth to a quirkless kid? How would her co-workers at work feel about it? would she become a joke at the office?

 _'You guys seen what happened with miss Midoriya?'_

 _'what happened?'_

 _'Her Husband stood her up and left her after they both found out there kid was quirkless.'_

' _Her kid is quirkless? That's rare, you never hear of **those** people anymore.'_

 _'I know right? I think no man would want to get with her now in fear of producing more of them, I know I won't, no matter how beautiful she is.'_

 _'Yeah I agree with you, quirkless people are now **useless** in this new society.'_

 _'Yeah why get with her if you aren't going to produce children that aren't beneficial to us.'_

 _'Yeah, your right.'_

 ** _'No_** She thought horrified _. 'That can't happen, people aren't that repulsed by quirkless people right? I'm just letting paranoid thoughts get to me and mess with my head.'_ She thought.

"Yeah." she said aloud "I'm just being dumb at the moment." Then she gave her weak smile to herself and hoped for the better.

"Mommy?"

Inko turned her head up and saw her son, she looked up at his face and saw how red the area around his eyes were and how wet his shirt was. He has been crying all this time.

"Yes sweetie?" she said. Inko tired her best to sound positive at this horrible time.

"I heard you and daddy fighting." he said "did something happen mommy?" He asked.

 _'Oh no.'_ She thought horrified. _'How am I supposed to tell him about what happened between me and Hisashi without destroying his little heart even more.'_ "I-Izuku baby."

"Yes?"

"Daddy is going to be away for awhile, something happened and he needed to leave."

"What happened?"

"Something came up at work and he had to leave in an emergency to get there on time." she some how mustered up a smile at the end of her sentence to lighten up her son and to raise the overall gloomy mood in the apartment at the moment. But then Izuku said the dreadful truth.

"Oh." he squeaked out. "I thought daddy left because I was quirkless."

Inko's heart shattered, small tears started forming around her big eyes and started to fall down her thin cheeks.

"Oh Izuku baby come here!" she cried out. he came over to her and she grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug and started crying into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry that I let this happen son." She said weakly "I'm a failure as a parent."

"No mommy I'm the failure." he said "I'm the one that is quirkless, I let you down, your not the one that let me down it's my fault mommy I'm sorry."

"Izuku don't say that about yourself!" She barked out. "Your not a failure, this society is for doing these things to you don't ever blame yourself for this." She said sadly.

"Okay Mommy." he said sadly. "Mommy I have a question."

"Yes honey?" She responded.

 **"Do you think I can still become a hero?"**

He asked the worst possible question at the worst possible time. Time stopped, Inko thought really hard about how she was going to respond to such a question after everything that happened today.

 _'I can't lead him on.'_ She thought. _'I don't want him to try and achieve a dream that is impossible, I'll only waste his life and bring him down to rock bottom.'_ "I'm so sorry baby, but I don't Believe you can become a hero. It's just not possible for someone like you, I don't want you to waste your life trying to achieve something that's going to be impossible."

"Oh." It was the only thing that came put of his mouth after that big response, but fifteen seconds after pure silence he finished. "I see mommy, I truly am useless am I?"

"No Izuku." she said firmly. "You'll be useless as a hero yes, but I believe that maybe later in life you'll find something you'll be perfect for. We don't know what it is now, but you'll find it."

"Thanks Mommy." he said. "I feel a little better now." Izuku truly did feel better he may not be able to become a hero, but he'll become something truly great and useful later in his life, He believes in his mom's words.

"It's getting late honey, how about we get ready for bed, you have school in the morning."

"Okay." he said. Him and his mom walked into his room and he laid down in bed and covered up in his All Might themed blanket and pajamas, he was his favorite hero and his number one idol to look up too after all.

"I love you Izuku." his mom said. She kissed him on the forehead and turned off the light, left the room and closed the door.

Inko stood outside her son's room for about fifteen minutes trying to transpire about what just happened. She thought maybe things can get better for the both of them, and those fears about everything she thought about earlier were probably just paranoia getting to her.

"Maybe things will be fine for the both of us." she said quietly to herself in the empty house. "Maybe thing will just be fine."

 **She had never been more wrong.**

 **IIII**

My thumbs hurt because I'm writing this on my phone btw.

So how'd you guys like this chapter? after this things are really going to change, It will revolve around Izuku's day at school and Inko's day at work.

OC's are essential to the story an dif you don't like OC's I'm sorry.

please leave a review and follow the story for more updates. stay tuned.


	3. The first day back at school

**The start of a brand new day**

Izuku woke up to the smell of breakfast being cooked, it smelled like eggs and ham.

Izuku got up slowly and slumping out of bed and started to shake off that sleepy feeling you always get when you first wake up.

He looked out the window to see it was going to be a sunny day, birds are chirping, the grass is nice and green, and blue sky was beautiful. it was truly going to be a **nice day.**

Izuku slowly walked into the kitchen to see his mom cooking breakfast. He looked at her and he could still see that she was still very depressed after last night's events that took place. Izuku froze and thought about last night. He thought about the words his mom said to him about how he couldn't be a hero even if he tried.

It still made him sad that he couldn't fulfill his dream anymore of being a hero that can save people all around the world. He stood and then thought about how his mother said that he can still become something great besides a hero and that he will find that greatness someday.

 _'You'll find that greatness someday.'_ He thought.

 _'Yeah, I will become great at something and I will find my place in life, I will! I will! I will!'_

"Izuku honey are you okay? you have been standing there for almost two minutes now."

"O-oh I was thinking about what you said to me last night mom!" he beamed with a big joyous smile on his face.

"You are honey?"

"Yes mom, I'm thinking what I'm going to do now since I can't be a hero anymore, I want to find my special place in life that I will find my greatness in!"

"I'm proud of you honey, come on and lets eat, breakfast is ready." Inko and Izuku sat down at the breakfast table and started eating their food. Izuku finished his breakfast fast since he realized that it was almost time to get ready for school. Inko realized why her son was in a rush and finished her breakfast faster and helped him get ready for a brand new day at school.

On the way to school Izuku thought about those dreadful feelings he got last night about how the kids at school would feel about him to be revealed quirkless. He hoped that they wouldn't feel any different about him since he was still a normal kid just like all of them and that there was nothing wrong with him.

Then he thought about Kacchan. Izuku's fears went straight up the wall. _'How am I going to tell her we can't be heroes together anymore?'_ How was young Katsuki going to truly feel about Izuku being quirkless, She was kind of an explosive girl with her personality _literally_. Would Izuku truly be a "Deku" now? A useless doll to her that she can just throw away because it was broken?

Izuku's mom had arrived at the school. Izuku pushed all those bad thoughts about her into the back of his head so his fears would not mess with her when he confronted her about him not having a quirk.

' _Well.'_ He thought. _'Here we go.'_

 **IIII**

Katsuki was sitting at her desk with her lackeys that were always by her side because she was "so cool" there stupid eyes. ever since she developed her quirk she almost constantly got attention because of how strong it was. A quirk that useless the sweat she produces to be turned into explosions at her own will. She was truly going to become the number one hero along with Deku when he develops his quirk.

Speaking of Deku, where was that little twerp? She was waiting for him so they can play around together all day at school. But then right on time as she thought about this Deku walked into the class room, but there was something different about him she couldn't really put her small fingers on.

Then she realized it. He didn't have that giant beaming smile with the light of a thousand suns on his face when he walked in. The smile he had was small, a very light smile that crunched up on his little freckled face. That light in his eyes looked dimmed down too. something was up with her only friend and she had to get to the bottom of it.

By only friend, she really did mean "only friend." All those other lackeys and followers only borderline worshiped her after she gotten her quirk because it was so awesome to look at and play with, It was all so fake. Deku on the other hand was the only friend she had before she got her quirk because he liked her for who she was and not for her ability she got, so she only cared about him.

 _'I have to ask what's wrong with him.'_ She thought. _'This isn't like him at all.'_ She was actually concerned now when he took his seat and laid his head down.

 **IIII**

Izuku was laying his head down on his desk when he sat down after he entered the classroom still thinking about how he's going to be treated by everyone after he says he's quirkless. Izuku was actually terrified about all the possibilities that could happen because he was "different" now. He is also wondering how Kacchan is going to feel about them not being able to be heroes together anymore.

 _'Will she hate me?'_ He kept thinking. _'I don't want to make her mad or upset, or even heartbroken.'_ His mind was racing about everything that can happen because of his new situation.

Then the teacher's vvoice rang out across the entire classroom.

"Alright time for class kiddies!."

 _'I'll just have to endure this until I have to tell her.'_

 **IIII**

They had been sitting in this classroom for about three hours now. Recess was about to start and that is going be the time when he had to tell Kacchan everything that happnend last night and how his dream of being a hero is impossible for him now.

After twenty more minutes of learning about letters, shapes, and numbers, the time came. The bell had rung. It was time for recess.

Izuku had walked out onto the playground where heard the noises of kids having fun on the slides and swings, he turned and walked under a tree and waited for Katsuki to come over so he can tell her the news.

But instead she came marching over by herself and looked really bothered by something.

"Is something fucking wrong with you Deku?"

"K-K-Kacchan l-langauge!" Katsuki over the past year had picked up her mother's vocabulary of using curse words like they were regular vocabulary. Izuku was tense everytime she used those words because he was taught by his mother that he shouldn't say them until he was older.

"Just answer the damn question. you've been acting fucking weird today, what's wrong with you?"

"Kacchan there's s-something I have to t-tell you."

"What Deku?"

Izuku was really tense he has to do it, he has to tell her the truth, you can't lie to her.

"I'm quirkless."

Twenty seconds of pure silence from the two school children. The only things they could hear were the children playing and the sounds of the wind and leaves blowing above them. It was like a scene out of dramatic anime.

Izuku was looking down when he uttered the stunning words. After about ten more seconds Izuku looked up to see Katsuki trying to process the information.

"Wait Deku your-"

"Yes, I'm quirkless Kacchan, I broke my promise to you. We can't be heroes together anymore."

Katsuki was shocked to say the least _. 'He's quirkless? Is that the reason he's been acting so weird?'_ She looked up to ask Izuku more questions.

"So you're quirkless Deku."

"Yes, I was waiting under the tree so I can tell you."

"Oh."

"Do you hate me now?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me now? You know, because I'm quirkless."

"Why would I hate you fucking Deku?"

"Because quirkless people are useless."

"Your not fucking useless stupid Deku, your my friend. what has been happening?"

"Everything has been awful Kacchan." Izuku started to sob. "First I have no quirk, The doctor, and my mom told me that cannot be a hero anymore."

"What about your dad?" She asked.

"He left."

"Huh?"

"My dad left Kacchan, when I came home from the doctor after it was reveled I was quirkless he got into an argument with my mom and then left."

"What the fuck?! What the hell is wrong with him?!"

"It's because I'm quirkless. He said himself that this "new society" doesn't like "freaks" like me.

"Your not a freak Deku. Not to me." Her had gone soft now, Kastuki feels horrible about what is happening to Izuku's world.

Izuku was sobbing now, his friend was there for him in his time in need, and he couldn't be any happier.

Katsuki cupped his face and brought him up from the ground. "Deku do want to play at my house after school to feel better?"

"Yes."

And that was that. Recess was over, and Izuku was starting to feel better. and nobody besides Katsuki knew that he was quirkless.

And soon the school day was over.

On the way back to her house Izuku told Katsuki that his mom said that "he will become something great" in his future. Katsuki smiled thanking that his mom was there to support him also.

 **IIII**

Mitsuki was sitting in her living room in her house, she was honestly pretty upset at the moment. Earlier this morning Inko had called her and told her everything that happened last night. Izuku was reveled quirkless by the doctor, Inko and Hisashi argued about it. But the real kicker is that Hisashi **left** because Izuku was quirkless which is about the most fucked up thing somebody can do to their child.

Mitsuki got sad. Izuku didn't deserve any of this, he was such a sweet kind little boy that only wanted to help people his whole life.

She remembers when Kastuki and Izuku cheered that they would become heroes together and be by each others side. It was cutest thing she had witnessed.

She smiled. _'Those two are made for each other.'_ She made a small grin when she thought about it.

And speak of the Devil.

"Old hag I'm home! And I brought Deku with me too!"

"Don't just walk in the house screaming old hag you little witch!" She screamed. "Hey Izuku how are you doing?" she asked with a slight sad tone in her voice.

"I'm okay auntie I'm fine." He tried his best to fake a smile

 _'He's faking it.'_ She thought sadly. "Okay you and Katsuki have a nice play date."

Katsuki and Izuku watched videos of All Might on the computer and played as heroes outside for a couple hours before it started to get dark outside. The darkness didn't matter because the weekend was about to start and Katsuki asked her mother if Deku could sleep over tonight.

"Okay honey, let me ask Inko if Izuku can stay over okay?"

"Thanks mom."

Mitsuki was calling Inko and waiting for her to pick her up. She waited for almost a minute until Inko picked up the phone and answered.

"How are you holding up dear?" Mitsuki asked. She was starting to get genuinely worried for her friend and how she was dealing with everything that's been happening for the past 24 hours.

"I-I'm doing fine M-Mitsuki." She said.

"I can tell in your tone of voice that is not the case, stop lying Inko tell what's been happening with you today."

"Today has been horrible Mitsuki!" She started crying over the phone. "Everyone at work somehow found out my husband left me and that my son was quirkless!"

"What did the people at work do to you if you are reacting this badly." The blond was shocked that Inko is acting like this over the phone.

"Everyone, and I mean everyone in the office was starting to treat me differently because I gave birth to a quirkless child." She took a deep breath and started to rant again. "I heard them talking about me under there breaths saying that "I have weak genes" or "That I'm disgusting" I just don't know what to do anymore."

"Inko calm down!" Mistuki beamed. "What the fuck do those bitches know about you or your family?" She didn't get an answer. "That's right, nothing. They know nothing about you Inko so calm down." Mitsuki was starting to get really frustrated now about her dear friend freaking out about her workplace co-workers.

"Your right, your right, I should just calm down your right." Inko said out of breath from her crying.

"That's it girl, just relax I'm sure things can get better, it will just take some time that's all." Mitsuki's voice was now soft she waa happy that she was able to make her friend calm down.

"Okay." Inko said. "So why did you call me?"

"Katsuki want's to know if Izuku can sleep over tonight."

"He can, just tell him that he should come back home in the morning."

"Okay Inko thanks, also Inko?"

"Yes Mitsuki?"

"Make sure to get some good sleep tonight, you definitely need it from everything that's been happening to you and Izuku."

"Okay I'll try."

"Don't try Inko, just do. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

The phone call ended and Mitsuki let out a heavy sigh.

 _'I hope she stays okay and starts to get better, she sounds like she's on a verge of a mental breakdown from the way she's been acting.'_ Mitsuki started walking towards her daughter's room thinking. _'I just hope she doesn't do anything **drastic**."_

Mitsuki walked in on Katsuki cuddling up next to Izuku watching videos on their little tablet she had. She thought it was extremely cute.

"Inko said that Izuku can sleep over for tonight, but he has to go home in the morning after breakfast okay?"

"Okay mom."

"Okay auntie." the both said in unison.

"Okay little munchkins goodnight." Mitsuki then walked out of the room and started to get ready for bed hoping that her friend will get better in the coming days.

 **IIII**

this took a while but I hoped you enjoyed that chapter.

I don't know how to do the lines to separate the transitions of the chapters so that's why you see " **IIII** "

next chapter is when stuff starts to change so get ready.

leave a follow or review I'll see you guys next time.


	4. Descent

It has been a week since Izuku slept over at Katsuki's house. The little broccoli haired boy's life was slightly getting better because his best friend was there to support him in his time of need. He was still heartbroken that he couldn't be a hero right beside her in their future but he was already starting to grasp that it was impossible for someone like him to be a hero.

And you know what? It was okay, Because as long he had someone like his mom and Katsuki to be by his side it was going to be alright.

Over the past week he had started to think that things were going to be alright and get better so he was getting to be in a better mood with each passing day.

 **IIII**

Inko Midoriya was having the absolute worst week of her life and it was all because of **her son.** If he wasn't quirkless then maybe her life wouldn't have taken such a drastic turn towards the bottom.

First it was her co-workers that knew what had happened between her and her husband and that her son was quirkless.

She thought that she could ignore it and that her and her colleagues would just move past it and forget about it but **no.** She was getting constant ridicule and judgement from those all around her at the workplace.

 _'Sucks to be her.'_ _'No man is going to be with her now.'_ _'I bet she cheated on her husband on some quirkless freak.'_ _'If I was her son I'd hate her too.'_ All this constant bombardment from people she thought she trusted was pushing her over the edge. She didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She can't take more of this. But at least she could get a break when she went home.

 **Or so she thought.** It didn't take long for the neighbors around the apartment complex to find out what had happened to the sweet little family in their area. And it didn't take long for them to start judging her and her son for for tearing their family apart.

While she was gardening her plants the other day one of her neighbors was staring at her with some disturbing look on her face. Inko exactly knew what she was thinking about and it pissed her off. After she was done watering her plants she stormed back inside her house angry.

About three days later she was taking out her trash when she spotted two of her neighbors walking their dog. While she was putting the bag in the garbage can one of them started whispering something into the others ear and started giggling. Inko was now pissed she turned around and scolded them.

"What's so funny?! say it straight to my face!"

The neighbors were immediately scared of her when she did that. They turned a straight 180 degrees and sped off. One of them screamed something as they both ran off.

"Quirkless freeeaaak!"

Inko just stared down the sidewalk and let out a heavy sigh. She was starting to lose it and those really dark thoughts came back to her mind.

 ** _'Everything that has been happening to me is all my son's fault, If he wasn't a quirkless like everyone says he is then maybe my life wouldn't be this bad.'_** But alas, she can't do anything about it. Or can she? Inko in her broken state of mind started thinking about all the wrong things she could do.

' _Maybe I could give him away?'_ Inko didn't know what she was thinking anymore, all this stress and madness happening around her was getting to her head. No, it did get to her head.

She was seriously thinking about putting her son in a orphanage and foster home. Inko was getting really tense now because she was about to got through with it. I mean, who was going to stop her from doing it?

Inko was in her room staring at the ceiling thinking about what she was planning to do. She had made her final decision. Her son had caused her all this pain because he was quirkless and she had to get eid of the problem. She had finally given in to her thoughts about quirkless people and sadly her son was going to pay the price for it. In her now broken state of mind Inko looked up which place she was going to put Izuku. She had found a place across the city that she would put him for adoption, tomorrow will be the time for **change**.

 **IIII**

Izuku was at Katsuki's house playing heroes when it started getting dark. Mitsuki told Izuku that it was time for him to go home.

"By Deku, I'll see you at school on monday." she yelled.

"By Kacchan I'll see you too." he beamed with the brightest smile on his face.

By the time Izuku got home his mom was waiting for him in the living room. Izuku noticed immediately something was different about her. She had a deadpan look on her face and she had dark bags under her eyes.

"Izuku honey, I want you to go into your room and pack some clothes and get ready for bed. I'm going to take you somewhere tomorrow, okay?"

"Where are we going mom!" Izuku asked excitedly.

"Just a place dear, I guess you could say it's going to be a surprise."

"Okay." Izuku said. After that he went straight to his room and got a backpack and started shoving some pairs of clothes into it. After he was done the clothes he packed were, An All Might T-Shirt he loved wearing, another shirt that was just plain green to match his hair and eyes, and some pairs of shorts that he randomly picked from the closet.

Izuku went to bed that night excited for what "surprise" that he going to be involved in tomorrow. _'Maybe it's going to be a hero museum or a zoo.'_ He thought. But young Izuku would never be prepared for what he was actually in store for him tomorrow. He then drifted into a slumber waiting for the morning to come.

 **IIII**

Izuku woke up around 8AM excited for the day ahead of him. But too bad he was unknowingly walking into a trap set up by his own mother.

He looked out the window to see a nice beautiful blue sky with very few white fluffy clouds around the blue hued atmosphere. He heard the sounds of birds flying around and chirping in their nests. This all seemed very familiar to him at the moment.

He then stopped paying attention because he smelled breakfast being cooked by his mom. His stomach started rumbling in anticipation for the meal he was about to eat without knowing it was going to be the last meal he'll ever have with his mother and as a family.

He walked into the kitchen to see a smorgasbord of food waiting for him. Today must be really special for her to prepare all this food. Then again he unknowingly knew that his mom had prepared all this food because after today she would probably never see him again after she leaves him.

Izuku chowed down on all the food he could before his stomach got full. He had pancakes, toast, eggs, ham, and bacon. Inko watched as her son ate all that food, she still had that deadpan look on her face showing no emotion. She was dressed nicely so the orphanage would accept her dropping off her son.

"Izuku honey you need to hurry we need to leave soon okay?"

"Okay mommy." He said.

After breakfast was done and Izuku took a fast shower, he got dressed in his best clothes and got ready to leave waiting for his mom to get done readying herself.

 **IIII**

Inko was driving across the city to get where she was going to drop Izuku off, her son was sitting in the backseat playing his little All Might toy. It was pathetic, over time she got annoyed by the fact he was obsessed with heroes, especially him. She took her mind off it and kept driving down the freeway to get to the orphanage.

After about twenty minutes of driving through the cityscape Izuku looked up to see where he was.

This is a really sketchy part of town he has never seen before. This looked like the place heroes would fight villains that'd he watch on the internet.

Everything looked run down and trashy to be honest. the sidewalk looked cracked in lots of places, Some of the buildings had either bars on the windows or were boarded up because no one was in them. Police were patrolling the area like crazy. Lots of alleyways had police cars in them. He saw on a street corner that there was a barrel with a slight burning fire in it surrounded by people putting their hands in front of it.

Izuku actually felt uncomfortable from all the things he was seeing, So he just stared in front of the car waiting to get where his mom was taking him. Suddenly the car stopped and made a turn and parked.

"Alright honey get your stuff and come with me."

"Alright mom." He said.

Izuku got out of the car and his mom took his hand and walked him into the building. The place looked like an office but he didn't question it.

"Izuku honey go sit in the couch over there."

Izuku left his mothers side and went to go sit on the couch. He looked around the decor to see where he really was. This entire building looked like an office, but he still heard children running around, so maybe this is a place children can play?

Then all of a sudden Izuku's mom tugged at his hand and took him outside. He had noticed she had a really depressed look on her face.

"Is something wrong mom?"

"No honey, but I have to tell you something."

"Yes mom?"

"Can you make a promise to me?"

"Of course."

Inko took a deep breath and stared at Izuku.

"Can you promise me that you'll stay on your best behavior." She said with a non emotional voice but her face looked really sad now.

"Yes mom, of course I will." He said with a smile. But he didn't know that it would be the last time his mom would see him smile.

"Okay Izuku, please stay here and play and wait till I come back." Inko lied to his face, but it was in order for him to not freak out.

Inko turned around headed straight for her car. She got in her car seat turned the key and drove off. Leaving her son behind. Forever.

 **IIII**

Izuku decided to explore the complex he was in while he waited for his mom to come back to get him.

He walked around and found that all the rooms were living spaces that people stayed in.

 _'Is this on of those hotels people stay in.'_

He looked out the back window to see a small playground with a few kids on it. He was tempted to go down there to play but his social skills with making friends were terrible so he didn't try.

For almost seven hours Izuku walked around and explored the building not knowing that this was going to be his new home for the next couple of years. He was starting to get tired from all the walking he was doing because he was exploring the area.

The sky was starting to get dark. In droves kids started walking in and headed up the stairs from playing outside all day or from being at other places like school.

Izuku walked outside and decided to start waiting for his mom to arrive so she can take him home because he had school tomorrow, and he wanted to see Kacchan.

And he waited, and waited, and waited. He was starting to get really tired now waiting for his mother to arrive.

 _'What's taking her so long? She should be here by now.'_ He kept thinking. He was actually getting scared that his mom left him here and forgot.

Then all of sudden a lady walked put the front door and spotted him. She looked like one of the people that worked here. She had longish hair that was starting to gray and her face was starting to look like it was wrinkling. She was getting old it looked like.

"Hey kid what are you doing put here? it's time to get to bed."

"Bed?" He said. "I'm not going to bed I'm waiting for my mom to pick me up." His voice was full of concern now. Some old woman he dosen't know is telling him to go to bed like he lives here.

"Mom? Kid we have no "moms" coming in at this time of night. What are you walking about?"

"My mom and I came in earlier today and before she left she said to me that I have to wait for her."

"What did she look like?"

"She's tall, skinny, and green hair."

"Oh." The old woman said. "Kid... Um," There was pure silence for almost ten seconds. "She isn't coming back for you."

"W-w-what do you mean that she isn't coming back for me?!" Izuku started to panic, his breaths were getting shaky and he was hyperventilating.

"Kid do you know what this place is?"

"No."

"This is an orphanage."

"What is an orphanage?" He asked.

"A place where parents bring there kids when they can't take care of them anymore. Your mother brought you here because she either can't take care of you or she didn't want you anymore."

Izuku was in pure silence. He was trying to process all tthe information that was given to him. It was all too much to handle. The woman that gave birth to him, raised him and told him that she would support him and told him that he would become great in life abandoned him.

He started crying hysterically, bawling his yes put like crazy at the realization that his mother abandoned him because she didn't want him anymore.

The woman beside him sat down on the bench he was on and started comforting him.

 _'poor kid.'_ She thought while rubbing his back and patting him. He was shaking horribly and breathing really hard at the moment.

"Come on kid it's getting late, you should head to bed and get ready for a day at a new school tomorrow."

"O-okay." he muttered with shaky breaths and sobs.

Izuku walked to his new room and started to unpack his backpack. He didn't have anything besides the things he packed. His two T-shirts and shorts.

He looked around the room to see that it was kind of run down and not the best quality, the bed looked worn over the years and the closet for his clothes had some holes in the door.

 _'This is going to be nothing like home is it?'_ He asked himself. It was funny. After all the progress that he had made over the past week with Katsuki had all went back to zero. His mother abandoned him at an orphanage all the way across the city, and he doesn't even know where he is.

Izuku laid in bed hoping maybe that his life can still improve even though that he is starting from the absolute bottom now. He can only hope that things can probably get better and that he can make new friends since he won't be able to see Kaachan ever again.

 _'KACCHAN_ He internally screamed in bed. His eyes were wide open now and he was staring at the ceiling. _'How is she going to feel about never seeing me again?'_ He was now even more depressed, his best friend isn't going to see him ever again.

Izuku laid in bed for about one more hour before he drifted off into his sleep wondering what his new school is going to be like tomorrow.

 **IIII**

Inko walked back into her house after a busy day of filing paper work to put her son up for adoption. She walked through her house slowly taking in the new atmosphere she brought along. It was erie and silent and to her kind of peaceful. Her bother of a son is gone and she hopes now that her life can go back to normal without her Izuku being there to drag her down with him.

She walked right into his room and looked around. Hero merchandise and All Might posters everywhere. She started going through his things and putting them in boxes. She took all the Hero merchandise and posters and started putting them in the garbage.

She stumbled upon all the family photos she had and put them all in a box and put them in her top slot in her closet.

She worked all night to disassemble Izuku's whole room and throw almost all his stuff away. She took the priceless hero action figures and stored them hoping that she can sell them for a high price in the future.

Overnight she turned Izuku's room into an office that she can from home in. Because God knows that she isn't going back to work after everything that has happened to her over the past week.

She can hope for peace in her life now. Then one thought came to her mind.

 _'I wonder if Hisashi would come back if I tell him about what I did with Izuku? Hmm I'll do it tomorrow.'_ She thought.

She was already starting to get happy again. All her problems seem to be fading away as she finds peace in starting this new branch of her life.

 **But the same can't be said for Izuku.**

 **IIII**

Alright another new chapter for you guys hope you enjoyed it.

Up next will be the Bakugou's reaction to what Inko did and a **Time skip** of over the years of Izuku living as an orphan.

this fic does not have an update schedule so just prepare for when a chapter randomly comes out

please review and follow if you want.


	5. A fresh start

It has now been two days since Izuku was wiped from Inko's life. What's Ironic is that the emotional pain between the both of them has switched. Inko is now feeling peace because the emotional baggage that her son brought onto her is now gone. Izuku on the other hand now has to deal with the fact that his mom gave up on him and gave him away because he was **quirkless**. The boy now has to deal with this for the rest of his life.

Inko was now working from home and was going to live a peaceful life for the rest of her days without her kid dragging her down. But deep, deep inside her she feels guilty about what she did to him, but that was buried beneath all her other emotions she was feeling at the moment.

Yesterday she called Hisashi to see if he was willing to come back since she got rid of the problem that was causing them so much grief. He came back happily, and now since they couldn't worry about taking care of a kid anymore, they can now live easy lives together.

"Hey honey?" Inko said cheerily.

"Yes dear?"

"I-I was thinking that maybe we could try for a s-second sometime..." Inko said this while blushing and cupping her cheeks and her face burning like crazy. Hisashi immediately knew what she meant when she started blushing like crazy.

"Maybe in the coming months we can try again but now we should get financially stable, okay?"

"Alright dear."

 **IIII**

This is weird.

Katsuki was silently thinking to herself in the classroom thinking about why Deku hasn't shown up for school yesterday, and today he hasn't shown up again.

 _'Is he fucking sick?'_ She thought to herself. She wasn't worried about him, he was strong in her eyes because he hasn't broke down from all the shit he was going through the last two weeks. She is just wondering why he wasn't coming to school for the past two days.

She was starting to get suspicious about if anything happened to him. This type of behavior was not like him at all.

The rest of the school day continued as normal, but instead of hanging out with Deku trying to build him up to be stronger, she hung out with her followers and Lackey's instead because it was the next best thing.

She hoped that she'll see him tomorrow at school and ask him what's going on with him.

 **IIII**

Inko was sitting at her home office which was previously her son's room when she got a sudden phone call.

:Mistuki Calling:

 _'Oh no.'_ She internally thought. How was she going to tell her that she got rid of her own son and put him up for adoption? She can't lie to her, after a while the fib will ware off and she'll be exposed for abandoning him. Her daughter went to the same school as her son and the two of them were best friends. She will have to tell her friend the truth eventually.

Fuck it. She'll tell her and come out with the truth about what she did. Inko picked up her phone and answered.

"Hey Inko." Mitsuki immediately said. "I was calling to see how you and Izuku are doing." She said in the most cheerful voice ever unaware of the news she's about to hear.

"Oh I'm doing terrific!" Inko cheered.

"I would guess earlier yesterday I saw Hisashi's car drive down the street and parked at your apartment. Did he realize he was wrong for leaving you guys and come back so you guys could be a happy family again?"

"I guess you could say that." Inko mused with a slight sarcastic tone in her voice.

"what do you mean?"

"I made a change and now me and Hisashi are happy together again."

"What about Izuku? Is he happy to have his father come back?"

"Uhh..." Inko was silent for about ten seconds trying to come up with an answer to give to her friend. _'I'm screwed.'_ She thought.

"Inko? is something wrong?"

"Mitsuki I have to tell you something."

"Yes inko?"

"I-I-I..." Inko took what seemed the biggest breath of her life and said the words that would change her friendship with her childhood friend forever.

"I got rid of Izuku and put him up for adoption."

The other side of then line was completely silent for about ten seconds. Then Mitsuki spoke up.

"You what." The cheery tone in her voice was immediately gone and it was instead replaced with a very stern and serious voice.

"Izuku is in a foster home Mitsuki."

The other side of the call was silent for about another ten seconds. Until Mitsuki answered again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, Inko, wait, what the fuck? What in the fuck did you just say? please make yourself clear and say what you just said again please." Her voice was dead serious with a mix of utter surprise from what she is saying.

"Mitsuki dear please listen to me when I say this. Because of Izuku being quirkless he brought an unbearable pain among me and Hisashi because of his new social status. So I took it among myself to better the situation and fix our relationship and put him up for adoption so he can find a family that is willing to take care of him. Maybe a quirkless family where he'll fit in might just take him in." Inko said this entire paragraph of words with all the confidence and seriousness she could muster.

Again for the third time the other side of the phone line was silent, It was silent for about thirty seconds to the point that Inko thought her friend had hung up on her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" were the words that came from the other side of the phone line. "No seriously, Inko what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean Mitsuki?" Inko pleaded. "I just explained that to better our lives I gave Izuku to an orphanage so he could find a family just like him and he'll find a place to belong."

"Are you fucking delusional woman?!" Mitsuki was fucking furious, she had never been so mad in her fucking life. "You know that's impossible stop lying through your fucking teeth!"

"Mitsuki calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to fucking Calm down after what you just admitted to me you absolute retard?!"

"Mitsuki please."

"Inko I don't understand how any person on planet earth would think that is a rational fucking thought. So stop lying to me and tell me the real reason you **abandoned** him."

"Okay fine. I got rid of Izuku because of all the pain his quirklessness brought upon me, first my husband left me, then my co-workers found out and ridiculed me and judged me, and then when I thought that I could get away from all of that my won neighbors started to ridicule me as well. So I got rid of Izuku so he could stop causing me all this pain. Do you understand me now Mitsuki?"

"No I fucking don't. Like I said earlier. No regular person would ever think that is a rational thought and go through with it. You abandoned your poor son for your selfish desires. **You monster**."

"You just don't understand me Mitsuki. Izuku was a plague that was affecting me and my life and I just had to get rid of him. He was breaking me and I couldn't let him do that."

" **You** are already broken woman. **You** let those people's words get to you and look what it made you do. **You** got rid of your poor son even though he did nothing wrong. **You** are just a selfish horrible woman that now is putting your son through something awful just so you could be happy and not him. I'm sorry Inko but I'm going to stop talking to you after this I want you to reevaluate what you just did and figure your life out. Bye."

It would be the last time they would talk to each other for years.

Mitsuki hung up and sat down on her couch and started to sob. She couldn't believe her best friend that she knew since they were kids would do something like this to her poor son. Izuku didn't deserve something like this to happen to him. He was such a sweet little boy that again only wanted to help people but now he was paying the price for being born with what people today now call a disability.

Mitsuki started full blown crying on her couch which caught the attention of her husband Masaru.

"What's wrong honey? I haven't seen you cry like this in a long time."

"Oh Masaru." She cried "I have to tell you what happened to poor Izuku." She explained everything that transpired between her and inko during that phone call turned nightmare to her ears.

"That's absolutely horrible!" was the first thing he said. "Why would they think that is an okay thing to do?!"

"I don't know honey." She cried. "I just don't know."

And when things couldn't get worse their daughter walked in from the door after her day from school to see her mother crying and her dad comforting her.

"What's wrong mom?" She asked worriedly.

"Katsuki honey, we have to tell you something."

"Yes?"

"Izuku he's... he's, Izuku's mom got rid of him and put him up for adoption."

"What's adoption mom?" Katsuki asked with a curious tone in her voice.

"It's when parents that don't want there kids anymore take them to this place called an orphanage and leave them there so other families that actually want them can adopt them and take them home with the."

"So wait that means that Deku doesn't have a family anymore." Katsuki said with a worried tone in her voice.

"Yes, but Katsuki, you'll never be able to see Izuku again."

There was pure silence except for the sounds of sniffles coming from her mother. The Katsuki fully understood everything that her mother just said to her face. She was never going to see her friend ever again. Ever. For the rest of her life. Izuku Midoriya was gone.

Panic explosions started coming from her hands and she started to hyperventilate and cry thinking heavily about what her mom said to her.

Her parents immediately got up and started to try they're best to comfort her knowing that her best friend was now gone out of her life forever. They all held each other while Katsuki started letting out loud cries that filled the empty house.

 **IIII**

Izuku's new life is frustrating to say the least. After starting his first new day at school he was introduced to his new class by his new teacher. Izuku looked around the packed classroom to see all kids that around his age. He was super anxious but he manned up and said the words.

"H-Hi I'm Izuku." He said really shyly.

"Hi Izuku!" the class said in unison.

After about ten minutes of Izuku talking about his hobbies, his favorite things to watch, and heroes the question that Izuku dreaded to hear be asked was of course asked.

"What's your quirk Izuku?" said one of the students.

"Well I-I don't have one." he said.

That immediately backfired. Right after he said that the students started to say their opinions on quirkless people almost instantly.

"How can somebody not have a quirk?"

"That's really weird, you're really weird."

"My dad says quirkless people are freaks."

That one struck a nerve. Izuku then thought back to when he heard his dad say that about him before he left.

But then after that, the teacher stopped the students before it could get any worse. After that fiasco was over he told Izuku to take his new seat and get ready for class.

Well the day is now already awful, everyone was already avoiding him because he was quirkless and was already deemed a freak by most of the students. He was eating lunch alone and wasn't interacting with anybody the students.

 _'This is horrible.'_ He thought with a depressed voice in his head. He already started to hate this new life because as of right now, nobody is here for him, he has no one to talk to, and nobody to trust.

After school was over Izuku walked back "home" when he heard something happen up the street from him.

He almost forgot that his mother put him in an orphanage in a really bad part of town, where crime was rampant, and hearing police sirens go off every thirty minutes or two hours wasn't uncommon.

Izuku stopped in his tracks on the cracked sidewalk and and looked behind him and saw a police car with lights blaring and everything speeding down the road in a rush. Izuku being the little curious kid he is, ran down the road so he can witness this whole even go down.

He eventually caught up and he widened his eyes in surprise in what he saw. A car burning but not only that two villains versus the number two hero "Endeavor." Izuku was in awe he was going to witness a hero fight right in front of him. He was excited.

Then it all went down. One of the villains decided to rush the number hero, stupid move. The villain activated his quirk which Izuku saw what looked like a weak electricity and he tried using it on the humongous man only to be punched straight in his chest by a blazing fist full of flame. The villain went down instantly and didn't get up after that.

The second villain knew that he was done for and put his hands up immediately. He laid down on the ground so he couldn't be hurt and he'll just be arrested. What the poor man just did didn't matter because the roughed up police rushed towards him and started beating him until they cuffed him.

 _'They must be really upset if they are willing to do that to him.'_

After the scene was cleaned up and the situation was over Izuku continued his journey back to his new home so he can get some rest. While walking home he took the time too look at the environment all around him. This was a really old and rundown part of the city he lived in his whole life, He had never seen any place like this in person because he only saw them on the internet.

 _'This is going to be the place I'm living in for a while until a family that loves me adopts me.' He thought._

Izuku finally showed up back home to see that the old lady that he met that terrible night a couple days ago was waiting for him with a slight smile on her face. Izuku knew that it was going to be some good news when she came walking over to him all excited like.

"Hey Izuku a family just came in and looked through the children that were available and they actually wanted to interview you to see if they wanted to adopt you, isn't that great!" The old woman was clearly excited that a family came to try and pick up the poor boy that was just abandoned by his mother a couple days ago.

"Wait really!" Izuku said with all the excitement he could muster. He was really happy now, first he got to see a hero fight a couple minutes ago and now a family wants to see if they could potentially take him home. Today to him just got better and better after that horrible afternoon at school.

"Yes Izuku, now come on in and let's get you to that nice couple that showed up." Said the old woman with a bright smile on her face.

 **IIII**

Izuku walked into a room with one table and three chairs in it. He looked to see right in front of him a couple sitting down looking at him with bright happy faces.

"Hi little guy!" The young woman said excitedly. She had long brown hair and grey eyes and was wearing a nice dress. She came here looking presentable so she can have the chance to acutally adopt a kid.

The man right beside her waved at him and gave a nice smile. He had a beard and waswas wearing a plaid button shirt and blue jeans. He clearly already looked like a dad.

"H-hello." Izuku said shyly again for the second time today.

"Hey little man." The man spoke up. "We are just going to talk to you for a little bit to see if you would be the **perfect** son to take home with us today."

Izuku got really giddy in his seat and was looking really excited, he was trying his best to hide it so he wouldn't look weird and mess up his chance to get adopted by his potential parents.

"O-okay." He said. "Let's chat t-together."

The conversation between the young couple and Izuku went on for almost thirty minutes. They went over what they liked and what they're interests were. They almost like heroes almost as much as Izuku did, and that made him really happy that he found people with a lot of the same interests as him.

But that was all halted and ruined because of one question.

"So what's your quirk little man?" The older guy said stroking his chin, most of his beard covered his face and it looked like he was just tugging at it when he asked the worst possible question.

Izuku wasn't answering and he wasn't talking he just sat there in silence trying to come up with an answer. Over a thousand things kept going through his head because he was so scared to answer only to possibly receive a negative response.

"Come on little guy don't be shy, If you have a weird quirk that doesn't matter, a quirk makes you who you are." Izuku felt a little better at what the woman said somewhat, even if he did lack a quirk to begin with. But that didn't matter now. He decided to speak up and tell them the truth.

"I'm actually q-quirikless sorry." He said with a sad little tone in his voice, but he still had a small smile on his face when he said that.

The couple was silent. That's all there was at the moment. All that progress that the three of them had looked like it was destroyed the moment he said that. Izuku knew what was coming next.

The man and the woman both got up and started to pack their things and looked like they were about to leave. Then the both of them turned to him and looked at him with, what looked like dissatisfaction on their faces.

"Sorry little man but it seems that we have to go because something just came up." The young woman said with a plain tone in her voice.

 _'You don't have to straight to my face miss.'_ Izuku thought to himself with that depressed voice in his head again.

Izuku walked out of the room after them and headed straight up to his room and laid down in his bed. Now not only was he physically exhausted from walking home from school but now he's emotionally exhausted from being rejected from a new life that seemed really promising.

After an hour of laying down thinking about his life Izuku looked out the front window and saw the same man and woman from earlier walking out. But the different thing was is that they went and adopted another kid.

Izuku's little heart broke at the sight. He hates this feeling he's getting again. The feeling of being abandoned by people you trust.

After five minutes after they left the little old lady came in and started patting on the back trying to make him feeling better.

"I'm sorry little Izuku, I don't know why people are so prejudiced against quirkless people nowadays." Izuku took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Yeah, I don't know why either."

After old woman whose name he now knows as "Claire" walked out of the room to finish her work for the day, Izuku got ready for bed mentally preparing for another long day at school tomorrow.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

' ** _Why does it have to be like this_**.'

 **IIII**

Alright another depressing chapter! Next chapter is going to be a time skip a couple years so be ready for that!

please leave a review and follow the story for more chapters.

I hate typing the " **IIII"** after every transition because they are a bitch to properly organize. does anybody know how to do the lines _ because when I try to do it they never appear after I save progress.


	6. A newfound friend

**It has been six years now.**

 **Six years.**

 **Six whole fucking years.**

Izuku was now ten years old. He lived in this area for almost his whole life now. Alone, and with almost nobody to be there for him.

He hated it.

Over the past couple years Izuku has grown to be bitter and cynical about he feels about the world at just ten years old. He hates his life, he really does, but he keeps pushing himself forward through his hellish life so he can make it out of here and live a normal life.

He knows the time will come in a couple of years when he will eventually have to move out and find a living on his own.

He knows that it's too late for a family to adopt him, he's way to old to be adapted into a family properly. He can "probably" count Claire as somewhat a parental figure since she leads all the children around the complex. Izuku feels that she shouldn't count because she's just doing her job.

Izuku has no friends. Even if he made any at the orphanage they would eventually be adopted and leave him forever. So he went back to just being alone by himself again so he doesn't have to feel the pain of people leaving him again.

No friends at school either because he was heavily bullied and outed for being quirkless, because in this new superpowered society if you can't do anything unique, your pretty much seen as **disabled**.

Speaking of being seen as disabled, no families have adopted him because of this very societal standpoint. Everytime he feels like he's about to feel happiness and everything will be better for him with a new family it's immediately taken away from him and he's hit in the face with **his** cruel reality.

Everytime the subject of quirks is brought up everything goes down the shitter. The families either go silent, come up with an excuse to leave, or just straight up leave. What's worse is that they sometimes bring in their own kid so they can interact with him and play with him to see if they can get along and when things get to quirks the look and treat him like a freak.

 _'Sorry sport me and the missus have to do something.'_

 _'You don't have a quirk? that's freaky.'_

 _'I'm going to be honest with you son, **I can't raise a quirkless kid**.'_

He would just sit at his window at the end of the day and see those same people that came and seen him leave with other kids. He was used to it after the tenth time.

Izuku's fragile heart at this age couldn't take this kind of pain, his little heart was just slowly tearing itself apart everytime these interviews with families go bad. Now he's just used to it. No. He expects it. In fact he stopped trying. He went and told Claire he couldn't take this type of pain anymore and told her to let families stop seeing him. She only nodded at him with a sad look in her eye.

The cycle of his shitty life was just a repeat every single day. Go to school and do your work, or at least try, he doesn't try at all, he lost his motivation to do anything a long time ago. Walk home from school safely, avoid being mugged by some low tier villain or get in the crossfire by some gang fight that happens. Make it home, do your homework and try to sleep at night to prepare for the next day. Izuku now has huge bags under his eyes, he doesn't know if its the depression or the lack of sleep he gets. It's probably the latter.

Now today is a new day at school, it seems that the cycle will keep going as it is but today was going to be different, life changing even. Izuku was going to make his first real friend in years. Lets hope that it changes his life for good.

 **IIII**

Izuku was on his way to school whistling to himself as usual getting ready for the day ahead of him. Just the same ol' same ol'. A cycle that won't end for years. He was thinking about how everyone else's lives have been ever since he left. He was thinking about Katsuki again. Wondering how she's doing, and wondering if she's holding up. He can't stop thinking about her again. Izuku wonders if she thinks about him, or has she completely forgot he existed. He didn't want to think about it.

He finally arrives at school and ealks into the classroom and sits down at his desk. He opened up his backpack taking put his supplies getting ready for the lecture ahead of him. More math, yay.

But then this one kid walked up to him out of the blue.

"He bro can you help me with something?" The mysterious kid said.

"What do you want?" Our green haired protagonist said.

"I want help with my math homework later after class is over, can you help me with that, I heard your a pretty smart kid." The kid was obviously playing into Izuku's intelligence trying to humble him so he can say yes to help him later.

"Sure, I'll see you after class." Izuku played right into the kid's trap.

 **IIII**

Izuku walked back into the classroom after school hours have ended to meet and help the mysterious kid that came to him asking for help earlier.

"So what do you need help with?" The green haired boy asked.

"I lied about needing help with my homework."

"What the fuck man? Your wasting my time."

"I know, I actually wanted to get to know you."

"Why?"

"You seem to be a pretty interesting guy. Everyone avoids you and bullies you because of your whole life situation and I don't think that's right." The kid obviously knew what he was talking about. After Izuku was revealed as quirkless to his new school he became a prime target for bullying and assault. When Izuku finally realized he was going to be alone in all of this he closed himself off to everyone and became a "lone wolf" and stayed alone for the past couple years.

"So you want to get to know me huh? Why? So you can tell everyone else about me and give them more reasons to treat me like shit?" Almost everyone the freckled boy became "friends" with turned on him fast and used the information they got from him to fuel the bullying he got. That's how people originally found out he was an orphan as well.

"From what it looks like my man you have seem deep trust issues." The black haired boy answered again.

This kid was really starting to get on Izuku's nerves.

"Just tell me why the hell you want to "get to know" me so badly."

"You are considered a freak, different from everybody else. I think that you have potential and the smarts to do something great and I'll like to be your friend to help you get there."

Izuku was genuinely surprised about everything the kid said to him. The young man cleary wanted to get to know him and help him reach his "potential" but Izuku wasn't dumb so he asked his question.

"What's the catch?"

"My father he... Has some business that he does on the side to help support my family. Since you don't have anyone close to you to notice anything about you I thought you could help me and my father with his... Work."

Izuku almost stood there for a minute in front of the kid thinking really hard about what his answer was going to be.

He could tell from his tone and word choice that he was into some shady shit. Izuku now knew this area well enough to know what this kid was implying.

That there is some illegal work going on in this kid's life.

Izuku dawned upon his final answer in his head before opening his mouth to say the word.

"Fine I'll help you and your father."

The kid in front of him beamed into a bright smile. He got up off his chair brushed the dust off his pants and walked up to Izuku to shake his hand.

"The name is Junichi my friend and we'll just leave it at that. Lets get this new friendship of ours started okay?"

 **And so a rocky relationship begins.**


	7. Four long years

Four more years have passed. Since then, Izuku's life has "improved" he can say with more confidence then he used to.

Ever since him and Junichi became friends they were nearly inseparable, All they would do was talk to each other and do their "side work" for Junichi's father. They got to know each other very well. Junichi opened up about why his father does what he does and Izuku opened up about how it feels to abandoned by his parents to somebody for the first time in his life.

The two of them were just sitting on Junichi's porch talking about their week and how it's been before they started talking about there lives.

Junichi's father whose name was actually "Pierce" was always involved in the life of crime. His quirk, which was to accelerate the growth of small plant life by just touching it was really helpful with the "business" he ran. He trafficked illegal herbs, drugs, and sometimes weapons. Junichi said that his father didn't really have a choice in the matter when it came to his life, his father ran the workforce before him and now he was going to carry that "torch."

Izuku also learned that Junichi's mother was dead, she died in a car accident when he was just a baby while his dad was babysitting him. He explained that since he was so young it didn't effect him that much and he just grew up without a mom by his side. Sometimes he says that he could see her again.

The green curly haired boy opened up about how ended up in the orphanage in the first place. He never seen his friend look so disgusted about something before. After delving into the really uncomfortable topic some more his friend asked a question he never thought about before.

"Do you hate her Izuku?" The question rang through Izuku's ears. _Did he hate her?_ Izuku thought about the question thoroughly. But he felt more depressed than angry that his mom did that to him. But Junichi kept talking. "I mean, I know I would Izuku. If my mother threw me away like trash for being weak I'd hate her for the rest of my life."

Izuku kept thinking about it. _'Do I really hate her?'_ He thought again. Junichi spoke up after noticing the uncomfortable silence coming from his friend again.

"Izuku, dude, you okay man?"

"I'm just thinking about your question, I never hated her for doing what she did. I felt more sad and depressed because I was betrayed by the person I should trust the most."

Junichi looked at him sadly. He could see how much his friend had been damaged from what happened happened to him ten years ago. He got angry at the thought.

"You should hate her dude, she betrayed you and threw you away because she didn't want to be a mom."

"But-"

"No buts dude, think about all the suffering she put you through because you were seen as worthless in her eyes."

A frown formed on Izuku's face. He started thinking about it more and actually started to get frustrated. Yeah, his mom just threw him away because he was just "broken" in her eyes.

Junichi can see that his friend was getting tense around the facial area.

"Are you mad Izuku?" The boy had a sinister grin on his face when he said this.

"Yes, I actually am." The freckled boy responded.

"Good, you should hate your mom for what she did, if you ever see her you should honestly beat her or something like that."

"I'll think about it."

The conversation about his situation was over after that. The two noticed it was getting late so Izuku said his goodbyes and starter heading back "home."

 **IIII**

When Izuku arrived back at the orphanage he noticed something was off almost immediately. Usually when he got back from Junichi's house the place was usually lively with little kids playing around and the sounds of laughter. When he walked through the front doors the place was silent, this was highly unusual and eerie.

Then he saw someone new working at the front desk.

It was another woman except she was much younger, much, much, younger than what Claire was. This new woman looked like she was in her early twenties.

Izuku slowly approached her and asked her what was going on.

"Hey, you look new."

"I am."

"Why is it so quiet around here? this place is usually crawling with activity."

"That old lady that worked here for most of her life died today."

Izuku's heart stopped. He sat in front of the lady which to him looked like an eternity. One of the only people that was ever kind or nice to him died.

"Something wrong kid?"

Izuku didn't know how to reply, he has never dealt with the death of someone he actually cared about before. This feeling of a new type of loss was very different from everything else.

"N-no I'm f-fine, I'm just going to go to bed i-it's late anyway."

"Alright brat just don't cause any commotion I already put all the other rugrats to sleep."

 _'There's no need to be a bitch about it.'_ Izuku thought to himself as he headed up the stairs.

 **IIII**

Izuku woke up to the same feeling of existential dread. What he felt last night was terrible, the woman that was the only adult in his life that initially cared about him died and he didn't know until he asked.

He didn't cry himself to sleep over her death like he probably would have if he was younger, but he hasn't cried about anything in a long time. A long, long time.

It was the weekend so there was nothing to do. He decided to vent his frustration the only way he could, working out.

Shortly after becoming friends with Junichi his new found pal started to eagerly tell him that he should learn how to defend himself against the people that harass and bullying him. This newfound drive to go and protect himself caused him to hit the gym and work out excessively. Over the years he has built quite the stamina and muscles mass to defend himself against his tormentors. He gets into fist fights often with the people that harass and bully him constantly which leads to punishment from the school system.

But he didn't really care. Izuku's argument was always "I only fought in self defense" but since the school system was obviously biased on his current social status he always left with some sort of punishment, which always made him angry.

Anger, hate, and fury, These are words that make up Izuku's mind when he's at school most of the time anyway. The way this boy was treated by his peers and adults caused his emotions reach unhealthy levels of irritation and spite, just one wrong move made on him can set him off on the warpath.

 **IIII**

After about two hours at the gym venting out his sadness and sorrow about Claire he got a phone call from Junichi.

"Yes Junichi?"

"My father wants us to make a delivery tonight."

"We always do that."

"Yeah but this is different."

"How so?"

"He want's us to drive out into the middle of nowhere and deliver this package to some criminal that needs it. I think it's a weapon delivery."

"Again we always do this, why do you sound like your on high alert?"

"Because my father is arming us with two guns, one for each of us, meaning that this guy can't be trusted and we have to careful with our lives."

Now this was something. Izuku never really handled a gun all that much, sure he dabbled with it and was sort of trained by Pierce in his warehouse of the basics of how to shoot a target, but that was about it. Broccoli boy was now on alert as well and for one of the first times ever he was nervous about doing his job.

"Why would your father make us do this? The man were dealing with is obviously dangerous and can kill us from what I'm hearing here from you."

"He said it was some sort of "test" to see if we are going to be able to handle much harder deliveries and harder side work."

"Okay, I understand I'll be there tonight."

"Okay dude, I'll see you there as well."

Izuku was actually really nervous and uneased by what he has to do tonight, even though he has been doing it for four years now he never had the threat of potentially being killed come to his mind that often. Since the age of 10 Izuku and Junichi have been delivering drugs, weapons, and other illegal items to low poly criminals all around the area. At first he was sloppy because he new to this sort of thing, but after constantly doing it for a couple years he's now a professional at smuggling packages and hiding from law enforcement doing so.

He had such a good start to this life of crime because no cop nor hero would suspect a little kid doing the dirty work for the higher ups. He always had a **successful** track record and no incidents reported from Junichi. This rate of succession can change tonight if something were to go wrong with this delivery. Which may be very possible from the details he's hearing.

 **IIII**

It was now 9:00 PM at night and Izuku has just shown up at Junichi's house so they can make this delivery. Everytime Izuku has to help he has to sneak out of the orphanage which is no easy task because the staff are always watching the kids. But in the end the broccoli boy escapes anyway.

After walking in to the house Izuku meets Peirce who gives him a debrief on what's happening and how to take precautions incase it goes bad. Then he gets handed the **gun**. The weapon of choice was a small pistol, already loaded and the safety was on.

Izuku and Junichi now walk out of the small house into the darkness of night, the only light source being the street lights and the moonlight. The both get into their small car and buckled up to get ready.

Traffic was hell. This is one of the worst parts of driving through the late night through the busy streets of town trying to find the passage way to get to the boonies. He was starting to get worried on the inside because him and Junichi were on a time limit. The last thing Izuku wants to deal with is an angry customer waiting for them.

After the hellish traffic and waiting for traffic lights to turn green they were now on the open road. It was a relaxing drive to what might be they're potential deaths. Izuku stares out the slightly cracked window to admire the view of the plant life they are driving by, all of which are being slightly lighted from the moon.

30 minutes have passed and they make it out of the city lines. Izuku looks behind them on the back window to see the dimly lit city all the way in the background. He's never been out this far before in his whole life.

All of a sudden they make a right turn to a dirt road. They drove down this dirt road which only lead to a field at the end of it. Then the both saw the parked car. The both of them knew the time has come.

"Why the fuck did we have to drive all the way put here?" Izuku said a little frustrated. He didn't like that he had to go so far out here to deliver one small package, But he did not mind that much after he admired the beautiful scenery.

"I don't know, but it's pretty fucking gay." Junichi said, he didn't like going out this far either.

"Yeah, alright, get ready and let's do this." Izuku murmured to his friend.

They both saw the man leaning onto the hood of his car, and from the looks of it he didn't seem very happy.

Izuku was the first one to get out of the car. He was wearing hihis trademarked outfit for smuggling, blue jeans, steel toe boots, a black hoodie and a bandana over his mouth that had sharp teeth on it. Junichi's outfit was different. Black jeans, grey jacket with a scarf over his head and grey tennis shoes.

The two of them were slowly walking towards the man with extreme precaution, loaded pistols in their outfits ready to be pulled out and fire incase anything goes wrong.

The buyer was in truth terrifying to look at. The man in question was wearing a pitch black leather jacket with blue jeans and boots with small spikes on them. Izuku didn't like this at all, but it was time to talk to him.

"Hello sir, how are you doing on this fine evening?" Junichi was the first one to speak up, using all his confidence to muster up that question.

"What took you fuckers so long?" The man retorted.

"What's wrong sir?" Junichi asked.

"It took you fucking idiots over an hour to get here, I had to sit on my ass in the middle of nowhere waiting for you goons to show up."

Izuku then spoke up. "I'm sorry sir, there was a lot of traffic and the drive in general is a long way from where we came from." He wasn't lying, he didn't want to lie to someone like this. Not to a man this scary looking.

"Don't fucking "I'm sorry" me, I fucking hate waiting for shit I want and I'm not taking any fucking excuses either."

 _'Shit this is going bad already.'_ Izuku thought with a huge feeling of dread in his stomach. He has never dealt with such an angry customer before.

The man turned to Junichi and started talking again. "Since you have the package and was the one drivdriving the car I assume you are the one in charge here correct?"

"Yes s-sir." Junichi stuttered.

"Give me the fucking package then." He said with a rough and course voice.

"Are you ready to pay then sir?"

"Pay? who said anything about paying?" the man said with a grin on his face.

"What are you talking about? You have to pay for what's inside."

"No, I don't think so. From what I'm seeing here this is sloppy work and also from what I can tell from your voices you two are just little kids. Which means that you two will be easier to deal with."

"Easier to deal with?" Junichi responded with a huge tone of confusion in his voice.

"Yes, better say your last words nownow you little shitheads." The man laughed and started sprinting towards Junichi.

The mans hands transformed and turned into razor bladed knives on each of his fingers. He was running towards Junichi before he also broke into a sprint running in the opposite direction. It was horrifying to watch because it happened so fast, it was like a scene from a horror movie. Izuku started chasing towards them into the middle of the field so he can catch them before things got really bad.

Izuku watched as his friend tripped and fell on a rock, the man caught right up to him and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. "say your last words." The man said to him. Junichi put his hand into his pocket and tried to pull his gun but it wasn't there. It must have fallen out of his pocket on the way here.

"IZUKU HELP ME!" the small boy screamed in absolute terror.

Izuku ran up to him and pulled out his gun immediately. The man turned and saw this and sprinted towards Izuku fiercely with the killing intent of a lion hunting it's prey.

Izuku panicked, he closed his eyes and started spray all the rounds of his pistol like a mad man. Almost every bullet had hit the customer, he was dead, blood spraying out of him as he laid dead on the cold ground.

Izuku stood there with a blank star wondering what he had just done. The all of what just transpired hit him all at once. He started freaking the fuck out.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, ohfuckohfuckofuckohfuck I. Had. Just. Killed. Someone. I just fucking killed someone! holy fuck I took another person's life. Holy fuck what the hell." Izuku was breathing up and down heavily for he had just committed straight murder. Junichi noticed that Izuku was having a full blown panic attack and ran towards him and grabbed him immediately and started to try and calm him down.

"Izuku your having a panic attack, calm down dude, everything will be alright."

"No! nothing is alright! I just killed someone!"

"You killed him in self defense! He was trying to kill the both of us!"

Izuku was starting to calm himself a little. Yeah he did technically kill the man in self defense, but still he took someone's life.

"Izuku let's just leave the body here, there is no evidence that we were ever here and the police won't find us, lets go home and tell my father everything, alright?" Junichi tried the best to his ability to say it in a calming and soothing voice to calm Izuku down. It sort of worked.

On the way home Izuku sat in the passenger seat blankly staring at his own two hands without breaking eye contact the entire way home.

 ** _'I can't comeback from this'_**


	8. A walk in the park

It's now been several days since what happened that night in the field. Junichi has been watching Izuku closely from home and from school. He was starting to get worried for his friend, killing that guy obviously really fucked with him and his mindset. Izuku is more silent than usual and is all jumpy when just asked simple questions.

Junichi is honestly trying his best to try and help his friend through this internal hell he must be feeling right now.

 _"Izuku you killed him trying to save me bro."_

 _"I doesn't matter that I saved you, I still killed someone, I took someone's life."_

Junichi thought back to that time he told his friend that he did the right thing. Actually the only thing his friend could do in such a situation. It was the **only** thing that could be done.

Izuku acutally got paid more than he usually does from deliveries after they arrived back at the house and explained the whole situation. Pierce became infuriated and started calling himself an idiot because he knew he was the one that threw the boys lives in danger. But he didn't know it would go down as they explained.

At school Izuku couldn't properly focus on his work and his grades started to slip. Izuku's grades weren't that great in the first place, but the slip was noticeable. It was getting near graduation for middle school so he needed to finish strong so he can get into a good high school. Junichi thinks to himself that Izuku didn't care that much about his future in the first place though.

 **IIII**

 **Izuku feels absolutely terrible.**

Izuku does not care that the customer was about to kill him and Junichi, he should have never killed him as a response. So many things are going through his head after everything that has happened. Was it the right thing to do? Will the police find the body and charge him for murder? He was questioning everything he's been doing at the moment.

He can't focus on anything. He just keeps thinking about the dead silence that came after the gun shots rang out and the man fell to the dirt. The mere thought made him shudder and shake with how uncomfortable it was to think about.

Killing someone? That was one thing he'd never thought he'd actually do in his lifetime. He thought it would be inevitable at some point because of his criminal activity, but never had he thought he'd actually HAVE to do it.

It doesn't matter now, what's done is done. Just try and forget what happened that night in the field. Totally. Try and forget that straight up murdered someone, again it doesn't matter if I killed them trying to protect my friend, I still took someone's life.

Back to focusing on school now, this whole murder thing is throwing me off my lessons. The school year is almost over, the time to enter high school will come within the coming year. I look up to the front of the classroom to see the teacher about to make an announcement.

"Alright class" the old man said. "The end of your middle school years is drawing to a close. You will all get to look at applications to high schools. But who am I kidding, almost all of you here want to go to UA am I correct?"

The class almost instantly went insane with kids flashing their quirks everywhere. Everyone in the room was collectively losing their shit. Except for me of course. I have nothing to show off for obvious reasons.

"Hey Izuku what's the matter? Got no quirk to show off?" A random kid out of nowhere decided to call Izuku out in front of the class for no reason at all.

"What's your problem?" Izuku responded. "Why would you just call me out like that?"

"Nothing, just asking why you have no quirk is all." The kid had a smug smile on his face after uttering that sentence.

Izuku got hostile immediately after he saw the look on the kid's face. "How about you fuck off right now before I kick the shit out of you."

The kid didn't back down or look intimidated, his smile got even more smug like he was better than Izuku. "Woah man, there's no need to get so mad about your **disability**."

That set Izuku off.

"Come here you fucking bitch!" Izuku hopped right out of his desk and started marching over to the other student's desk ready to fight.

"Alright settle down!" The teacher's voice roared across the room looking right towards Izuku. "Izuku sit down now! There's no need for violence in the classroom."

"But he-"

"No buts Izuku, now sit down before I kick you out of the classroom."

Izuku accepted his defeat and did a walk of shame back right towards his desk and sat down. He was furious about how the kid didn't get scolded like him even though he was the one that kept antagonizing him in the first place.

As he sat in his desk he looked over to the fire starter to see the biggest grin on his face looking back at him from the corner of his eye. He started scrunching up his fist trying to keep his rage under control. He was fuming with fury now.

After about twenty more minutes of the teacher talking about life choices and your future class was over. Izuku was so mad about how he was so powerless in that situation. He was angry that people with quirks can get away with treating him like absolute shit. Ever since his mom abandoned him he's been dealing with this bullshit almost every day for the past ten years.

Ever since him and Junichi became friends four years ago he started training to gain some actual strength and muscle mass so he can defend himself against this type of harassment. In middle school up until this point he has only gotten in too four fist fights with people. Izuku doesn't start the fights either, the person he usually ends up fighting started it first and provoked him.

But who fucking cares now. The teachers are obviously biased against him for his status so it doesn't matter what he does. he'll always be powerless in their eyes.

Izuku thinks to himself that he'll show them one day that he'll make it. He will be big, he'll become the "great person" that bitch of a mother told him all those years ago.

All these thoughts about his life and his past are now are getting to him and he needs to relax. It's a nice summer day out so maybe a walk in the park will do him some good.

 **IIII**

Toshinori Yagi or mostly known as "All Might the Symbol of Peace" was now done with his hero shift for the day and was now walking back home.

About thirty minutes earlier he had to try and catch a villain that was made completely out of sludge or slime or whatever the hell it was.

All he knows is that villain was a real piece of work to deal with.

He was sliding through cracks, walls, and was even going through the sewer system just to try and get away from him.

But in the end, the number one hero subdued the evil doer and put him in a small jar and dropped him off at the local police station.

All in a day's work.

But All Might wasn't just here to arrest and put away villain's, no, All Might was here to teach at the most prestigious hero academy on planet Earth, UA Highschool.

The most important thing to him though was that he was looking for a successor to his quirk. One for All needs to be passed on because All Might's time is running out and within the coming years he'll have to retire as the number one hero.

It will be a sad day for when that moment in history had to come. All Might had such a huge impact on the world of heroics after his debut all those years ago. The applications for people to be in hero work skyrocketed after he became a worldwide sensation with the populace. His existence will inspire people to be heroes worldwide for generations to come. He just needs to hope that the successor he chooses would be good enough to take his mantle in the future.

But enough of that now. Toshi looks up at the sky to see how much of a beautiful day it is. Birds are chirping, the wind is slightly blowing against the trees, and the temperature is just right. Toshinori turns and walks into the local park. Spending a little bit with nature in this big city can't hurt.

The park was crawling with life. Because of the beautiful atmosphere people are out with their kids playing around. Parents are teaching kids how to ride bikes, fly kites, and use their quirks properly. Toshi looks down while walking and thinks to himself.

 _'Maybe I'll like to have a child some day.'_

He brushes that thought off of his mind. With his mortal injury he thinks that he won't be around long enough to see his own child grow up. The thought of that made him slightly depressed. Alas, Toshi already accepted his fate in the future.

He looks in front of him to see a wooden bench that he can sit on to relax. The blond haired man slowly walked towards the the bench and sat down to relax from all the walking he's been doing. He looked up and started to admire the sun setting on this nice day.

After about five minutes of sitting and resting he saw someone walking over towards him.

It was a kid that looked around 14-15 years old. He was wearing a school uniform that was from across town. That was a quite a ways from here he thought. He then looked at his unique facial features, the boys had fluffy black hair with green highlights, he had bright emerald like eyes, and most of all freckles, all around his cheeks.

The boy slowly walked over towards the bench he was sitting on and sat on the other end. The boy closed his eyes leaned his head back and let out a huge sigh.

The two of them sat there for about give more minutes, every twenty seconds they would exchange glances but they didn't say anything.

Until Toshinori was the first one to speak up.

"So um, how was your day?" The blond man said to attempt to break the ice between them.

It was about fifteen seconds until the young boy spoke up.

"It was shit, like always." Izuku didn't hold back, this was just some random stranger he didn't care about his language and tone around him.

"Something wrong young lad?" Toshinori asked.

"Everything, but mostly just have some heavy thoughts on mind." The green haired boy wasn't lying either, they're was so much going on that he wasn't emotionally stable at the moment.

"You probably need to talk to someone about it, bottling up your feelings isn't healthy for you, you know."

"I don't have anyone to really talk to about my problems. I have a friend but he isn't really helpful."

"How about your parents? Parents are always there for their children when they need help."

"I don't have any parents." The boy said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Toshinori said with obvious concern in his voice.

"I'm an orphan and I live in an orphanage."

"Sorry if it sounds personal young lad, but how'd you end up in such a place?"

Izuku looked down at his feet and stared at the ground for about ten seconds. He then closed his eyes and sighed and lifted his head back up.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to-"

"No it's fine. I'm guessing after we split apart after this whole thing is over we'll never see each other again, so I don't mind if I get personal about everything I'm about to tell you."

Toshinori turned and tuned in to listen about everything that the boy was about to say.

"Ever since I was a little kid I wanted to be a hero." Toshinori winced at the statement. "Ever since I watched that All Might debut video when I was three years old all I wanted in life was to save people and be just like him." Toshinori's heart was slightly touched at the statement, the kid didn't know he was actually talking to the big honcho himself so it didn't feel like it was forced. Toshi looked back at him and started listening to him again.

"I was a little kid with dreams you know? Then everything went straight downhill several months later." The blond haired man showed a look of concern on his face after those last words. "Me and my mom went to the doctor to see if my quirk would develop. Then doctor gave me the news that would change my life forever. The old man turned to me and said that I was quirkless, and that I should give up on my dreams." All Might's heart was struck after that. _'This poor boy.'_ He thought.

"The drive home from the doctor was pure silence as I remember it, me and my mom didn't say a single word until after we got home. That's when things started getting really bad. After my new social status was revealed to my father he lost his shit. He told my mom that he can't raise a quirkless child in this new society and that nobody likes **freaks**. So after packed his things, he left, and I never saw him again.

On the inside All Might didn't know how to feel. A series of emotions was going through him right now. Some of those feelings were anger but most were sadness and sympathy towards the kid. After his internal thoughts he tuned back in.

"After dad left I tried to talk to mom because she was obviously broken from what just happened. I had a conversation with her and she told me that I couldn't become a hero because I had no quirk, so I accepted me never becoming a hero as fact." All Might started to become more depressed as the story went on. "But, she told me that I couldn't become a hero but someone great. Too this day I don't know what she meant all that much, but it made me slightly happier and more hopeful for my future."

"A week passes and things are starting to look up better for me, my friend was helping me adjust to my new status and my mom started to look like she was starting to get better. Or so I thought." Toshinori's eyes darkened after that last part was uttered. "One day she told me that we were going somewhere special, I didn't know what it was because she didn't tell me. We drove all the way across town to this complex that looked strange but I saw children there so I didn't question it. This complex turned out to be the orphanage." Toshinori froze, this keeps getting worse and worse.

"My mom told me to sit down while she had to do something so I walked over to an old couch and sat there for about five minutes. When she was done she took my hand and walked me outside and told me something. She said "Son, please promise me to be on your best behavior" I said yes and she got in her car and drive off. I waited for to pick me up for almost eight hours, but it wasn't until a staff worker told me that she wasn't coming back. I never saw her again."

Toshinori has never, in all his life heard such a horrible backstory. He doesn't know how to feel about this right now, he can only listen in shock.

"So yeah, because I was born quirkless I tore my family apart and was abandoned."

"I'm... I'm so sorry that all of that happened to you young lad." Toshinori's tone was absolutely depressing after hearing everything this poor child had to say.

"Don't be sad sir, I'm just explaining how this new society works nowadays. The last thing I need is sympathy from strangers." Izuku chuckled.

"But aren't you sad about what happened?" The blond man asked.

"Of course I am. I'm sad all the time. Everyone around me still treats me like shit because I'm quirkless, and I'm and orphan, but that doesn't stop me from pressing on and keep going. For if I gave in to the sadness, I would have killed myself a long time ago."

All Might tensed up after that last part of his statement. But he can't help but feel proud about this child's persistence in life.

"I guess I can thank you for letting me sort of vent to you about my life I guess. I hope I didn't smother you too much."

"No worries young lad, you didn't lay on my too much." _'No, actually, you completely overwhelmed me.'_

"Well it's getting late and I and I have quite a ways to walk home so I have to get going. The staff gets pretty upset with me being out late. especially since that new lady took over, she's always been on my ass."

Izuku turned towards the blond man and leaned out his hand for him to shake. "Again, Thank you for listening to me sir, have a nice life."

Toshinori gladly shook his hand with a smile on his face. "No problem young one, I hope things get better for you in the coming days."

As Izuku started walking away Toshinori looked at him and asked him a question. "Young lad before you go I have to ask you something."

"Yeah sure what is it?" the young boy asked.

"I never got your name, what is it?"

Izuku slightly smiled at the older man. "It's Izuku, it was Izuku Midoriya but now it's just Izuku."

"Thank you young lad, have a nice life."

"You too sir. Goodbye."

That night Toshinori stayed awake and almost couldn't go to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about the boy he met earlier that day.

 _'I wish I can see him again some day."_


	9. Courier's Quarrel

Katsuki Bakugo was now 14 years old.

Katsuki's lifelong journey to get into UA Highschool and become the number one hero is drawing close.

Within the coming months she will take the UA entrance exams, pass, and make it into the hero course.

Yesterday she announced to her class on top of her desk that she'll be the only one in her school to make it into UA. Her classmates were obviously mad and jealous of her, but they knew that she will be the only one in her school to become a hero.

It was morning so she got out of her bed and started to get ready for school. After Katsuki got dressed she went downstairs to eat breakfast quickly with her parents and headed off.

Katsuki doesn't mind walking to school, its good exercise and will help stay in shape for her to become a good hero. There's just one problem she has when she has to walk to school.

Walking by Inko's house.

She never and will ever forgive her for what she's done. Even if it happened over a decade ago it's still the cruelest thing she had ever heard someone do to their own kid to this day.

She was walking on the sidewalk when she saw her apartment in the distance. She tensed up in fear of the thought of seeing Inko outside and trying to speak with her. Ever since what happened with Izuku she had never looked at her in the eye or ever spoke to her again, She just can't.

That's when she walked along the front of her apartment. Inko was outside with her husband Hisashi sitting together on the porch.

Disgusting.

It only infuriated her that her husband would come back after he left because Izuku was quirkless. After Inko got rid of him he came right back into her arms and they were all lovey-dovey again.

She heard that they were trying for another kid but she didn't care. Did they have another kid already and they were just inside? Who knows? She didn't want to involve herself with them. She hopes that they don't have another child. it's just insult to injury. To get rid of your first kid because they had a "disability" only to have one that can potentially have a powerful quirk like pyrotechicnesis.

It's something she doesn't want to think about.

She thinks to herself if that, if they have another kid and they have a powerful quirk she would tell them a horrible truth. That their parents got rid of their older brother because he was weak. Then she would tell them that if they were weak too they'd probably get rid of them too.

They thought of that kid crying about how horrible their parents really are brought a sinister smile upon her face. It would feel so good to do that to them. It would be very "un-heroic" of her to do that, but it would be worth it for her, for Izuku.

She then started thinking about him again. Where he was, how he was, and what was he doing at the moment.

She hopes that an actual loving family adopted him so he can be happy. Deep within her heart she hopes that they'll reunite one day. She hopes that he'll remember who she is.

But she has a very strong feeling that, that will never happen. It saddens her to think that she'll never see him again or never hear from him again either.

The another thought came up. Katsuki was always online keeping up with hero news since she was a big hero fan herself, but upon reading statistics she came across one that she found chilling.

The suicide rates for quirkless people are around 54%. Over half of all quirkless people have killed themselves over the last couple years.

Because of societal views on the quirkless, they have been heavily discriminated against all across the globe. Workplaces, schools, almost everywhere essentially, quirkless people are disadvantaged in one what or the other.

You apply for a job you've worked your whole life to get to only to be turned away because someone had a quirk that fits the job and not you? Too bad.

All of it's really horrible to think about but it's how things work now, and how they'll always work as long as this society exists.

Katsuki then dawns upon how Izuku wanted to be a hero just like her when they grow up. Despite being a total hero fanboy he fit the criteria to be a hero. All he ever wanted was to help people and rescue them from villains. But in the end his quirklessness paid the price for that.

By the time she was done thinking to herself she was already near her school. Finals were coming up so she had to try her absolute hardest to have a chance to get into UA.

Time for another day at school.

 **IIII**

Izuku woke up in his room still thinking about what transpired between him and that blond man on the park bench last night.

He never properly opened himself like that to anyone before. Especially to some random stranger that he met at the park.

Izuku thinks that will not be the last time he meets that guy. Maybe they'll randomly come across each other again in the future. Maybe they'll meet at the park bench again he jokingly thought to himself.

He got up unruffled his fluffy hairstyle and started to get dressed for school.

Izuku looks by his bedside to see that he got a text message on his phone. The text message was from Pierce asking for him to come by after his school day is over.

Izuku wondered why Pierce needed him so badly but he won't question it. It was now time for another school day.

After several hours of sitting around writing on paper, taking notes, and chatting with Junichi, the day was over.

It was now time to make his way to the warehouse and see what Junichi's father wanted from him.

 **IIII**

When Izuku arrived at the warehouse he didn't see Pierce at all. Izuku wondered around for a bit looking at all the contraband that his friend had and sat down on a chair that he found.

Then after about five minutes of Izuku browsing his phone he heard a voice call to him.

"How are you holding up Izuku?" A grown man asked.

"I'm fine, why are you asking?"

Pierce sort of tensed where he was standing. Then he breathed out and asked his son's friend a question.

"Are you... Still thinking about what happened a couple days ago?"

He was obviously talking about the murder. Izuku tried his best to get his mind off of it. He was almost there trying to forget about it, he was thinking of school and that blond man at the park.

Now he was reminded again of what he did and it frustrated him immediately.

Izuku let out a heavy breath and started to complain to Pierce. "No I wasn't thinking about it, now I am because you decided to bring it up."

"I'm sorry Izuku, but I think you need to know something."

"What do I need to know?" He asked.

"What you did was in complete self defense. Not only did you save your life, but you saved my son's and I couldn't be more thankful for what you did." The grown man was praising him for what he did, even if he took someone's life it didn't matter because he saved someone's life in the process.

"I know that, it's just I never witnessed or have ever done anything like that. Again I don't know how many times I have to say this but I took someone's life and as far as I know his body is still probably sitting in that field being eaten by maggots or something."

"Izuku, you need to learn that sometimes there are people that deserve to die. You may not realize that now, but in the future you will know what I mean."

"Alright, I'll think about it that way. But that doesn't mean that I think what I did was right." Izuku said in an almost depressed voice.

"That's fine, you can think that if you want. I just wanted you know that's what I think and that you'll learn what I mean later in life."

Peirce let out a heavy sigh and looked right back up at Izuku and showed a small smile.

"Alright now that, that's over I actually wanted you here for something else."

"What do you want me here for then?" Izuku asked.

"I know for a fact that you hate living in that orphanage. Don't even deny it because nobody would like living in there and my son tends to tell me what you bitch about time to time."

Izuku knew he couldn't deny that he hated living there, so he decided to keep lisenting what the man is talking about.

"I have an offer for you if you are willing to do something for me, and don't worry it isn't too hard, you've been doing this for years."

Our green haired boy was now actually interested in what his friend's dad is saying to him now.

"Izuku I have this backup apartment that I use to store some things that I need just incase of certain events but that's not important. What I am saying is that I am willing to give it to you for living in if you are willing to do this delivery for me."

Izuku was in awe, he finally has a choice to leave that hellhole and live on his own.

"What's that catch?" Izuku said with a suspicious tone in his voice.

"There is no catch, I already own the place and it's commodities are already being paid from the income I always have coming in."

Izuku beamed his trademark bright smile and got excited from what he was hearing. "Alright what do I have to deliver in order to get this house."

"A package that I have has some important gear that this wannabe villain wants so I'll have you deliver it instead."

"Alright I'll do it, where do I have to bring it?"

"It's somewhere in some alley in the city, I'll give you the address and I'll have you bring it to them tonight."

"Do I have to walk there." Izuku asked in a complaining tone.

"Yes." Peirce said with a straight faced voice.

"God dammit."

 **IIII**

Aizawa Shouta didn't like patrolling this part of town.

This area at night was crawling with the muck and scum of criminal activity. This place was dangerous and had an extremely high crime rate that has been rising over the last few years.

Shouta was doing his usual routine of scouting the area looking for any criminal related activity that he could crack down on. He already stepped down on two muggings, three street fights, and one robbery. Tonight was already an extremely busy night for him.

But nothing really prepared him for what he was about to deal with next.

While scouting the area from atop of a building like some Batman knockoff he spotted someone just standing in an alleyway looking like they were waiting for something.

The scarf headed hero stood in his position waiting for something to happen. It felt like he was just stalking someone, waiting for them to do something that won't happen. That was until someone walked up to him holding a small box, a package you could say.

The man, no, the boy that was holding the package was in some sort of disguise to hide his real identity. No matter, lets see what plays out before him and see if he should put a stop to it.

 **IIII**

Izuku was already exhausted from walking a bullshit distance across town to deliver this stupid box to his customer.

He was hesitant to take the job after what happened last time. Now he was armed with a knife that he couod use to defend himself.

After being offered a home that he could finally live in alone without the troubles of an orphanage full of kids he could no longer resist the offer to do this Job.

 _'Alright walk down the street with the rusted stop sign and turn left at the second alleyway.'_

After about five minutes of finding his way to his actual destination Izuku finally found his customer. The man in question looked young and had a scar across his lip, he already looked like a starter villain.

"Alright are you the man that wanted this delivery?" Izuku asked.

"You the one Pierce sent?" The man questioned him.

"Yes, here you go." Izuku proceeded to hand him the package and the man grabbed it without question.

"Are you sure these are the weapons and equipment I requested?" The young man asked hesitantly.

"Yes sir, all of them brand new and never used."

"Alright thank you, I already paid Pierce so he will be the one to give you the money. Thank you kind boy and have a nice night."

"Your welcome sir." Izuku said with the most polite voice he could muster.

Izuku watched as the man walked away down the rest of the dark alleyway only to disappear into the darkness at the end.

Then everything suddenly felt tight around him. Something was binding him and he couldn't move and he started to panic.

 _'Wait? What the fuck is happening to me?'_ Izuku proceeded to look down at his body and saw that some sort of white thread was holding him in place.

Then he heard the voice that came out of the shadows. "Aren't you a little to young to be doing this sort of thing?" A man in an all black attire steeped out of the darkness with his hair flying up and bright red eyes staring down at the green haired boy.

 _'Holy shit it's Eraserhead! The underground hero!'_ Izuku's inner fanboy was starting to show itself even though he was now in a dire situation that could throw him in jail.

"Hey kid aren't you going to answer my question?" The hero started to pry with a serious stern tone of voice coming out of his mouth.

Izuku opened his mouth and gave the only response that he could give. "Why did you capture me and not the other guy?" The boy asked.

"Because, The supplier and dealer is more important to capture than the receiver." The hero was starting to get tense now at the intensifying situation. "Again, now tell me why someone so young would get involved in criminal activity? How would your parents feel if they found out about you doing this sort of thing?"

Izuku immediately got frustrated at what the man was saying. Everytime, every single time that he got in trouble for something, someone always asks him "how his would parents feel about it" and it would always piss him off.

"I don't have any parents sir. I'm just a young man trying to make a living and find a purpose in life." He was as honest as he could be at the moment. This wasn't really the best time to bring up his aspirations in life though.

"I'm sorry to hear that but that's no excuse to be dealing illegal items to other criminals. Your coming down to the station with me and see what were going to do with you."

 _'NO!'_ Izuku thought. This can't be happening to him. He will not go to jail for something like this. He will not have his life ruined again. _'NO, NO, FUCK NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN!'_ He thought.

Izuku stopped trying to prey from his bounds and pretended to give up and slumped to the floor in front of the pro hero that was trying to capture him.

The hero made the mistake of unraveling his scarf from him and tried to pick him up by his hands to put cuffs on him.

 _'Big mistake.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

In a split second Izuku took the knife out of his belt and swung around to stab the pro hero in the left leg to immobilize him. The man let out a painful yelp after the blade penetrated his leg tissue and stunned him.

After that Izuku now used his free fists to punch the hero in the face to knock him to the ground. The man didn't do anything since he was still stunned by the pain that was pulsating from his limb.

 _'I... I let my guard down.. and he got me..."_ Those were the last things Aizawa thought of before he passed out cold from the beating he just received from a random teenager he was trying to arrest.

Izuku looked over his face to check if he was still awake only to see he wasn't. The young boy turned tail and ran as fast as he can away from the scene he just caused and went straight towards the warehouse to tell Pierce what just transpired.

 **IIII**

Aizawa woke up in a daze in Recovery girl's office at UA. He was immediately questioning everything that happnend not too long ago.

"Oh good your up." Aizawa looked up to see Recovery girl standing on her chair looking at him. "Don't worry your leg is all patched up after what happened."

"Who found me?" The black haired man asked.

"Kamui Woods was patrolling the area around the same time as you, he found you laying on the ground with a small pool of blood around you leg and he immediately brought you here."

"I was trying to capture a kid delivering illegal contraband and he beat the shit out of me after I let my guard down."

"Did you catch what he looked like before he got you?"

"sort of, the only thing I caught of him was that had bright green eyes."

 **IIII**

"Job well done Izuku." Pierce praised. "Tomorrow I will give you the keys and you can start moving your stuff into the house and you don't ever have to go back to the orphanage ever again."

"Thank you, seriously, I can't honestly thank you enough for what you offered me. I am forever thankful"

"There's no need to be so formal to me, you deserve it for all the hard work you've been putting in for me. Now go home and get some rest and get ready for tomorrow."

After Izuku walked serval blocks back home to get some sleep, he walked through the front door of the orphange only to be met by the angry face of the custodian that worked at the front desk.

 **"You. We need to talk."**


	10. A New Dawn

"What do you want from me now woman?" Izuku is irritated. He is tired, he's slumping over and exasuted after that stressful encounter he had with the hero earlier, and he has to get his stuff ready so he can move into his new apartment. The boy just wants to sleep.

"Don't talk to me that way. We have to discuss about you always being gone. I watched the security footage from the last few weeks and I've seen that you have been leaving to go wherever the hell you are late at night when everyone is asleep."

"I don't have to answer that question." The tired boy said. "The hell you don't! I'm the one that's in charge of taking care of you kids! Now answer the question of wherever the hell you've been going for the last couple weeks!"

Izuku turned his head around slowly to face her, his bloodshot eyes and stern look on his face said how much he didn't want to deal with this right now. He only uttered one word. "No" He said.

"No? What do you mean no!? I am basically your guardian and if something happens to you it would be technically my fault because I wasn't watching you."

"I don't care, and you shouldn't care because I can take of myself. besides, I'm leaving to live in an apartment that was given to me by a friend not too far from here."

The woman was obviously surprised from what she just heard from him because of the hitch of breath that she just sucked up after he said that. "You can't leave, I'm happy that you have that opportunity to do that, but your bot allowed to move out of the complex."

Izuku starting to get really irritated now, she wasn't going to let him leave. Even after nobody was ever going to adopt him as one of their own he can't just leave. "How about we agree to something." Izuku said.

"What is it that you want to "agree on" young one?" "I want to leave right? But since you won't let me, how about I move in to the apartment, but I am still listed as living here. I know you know that I know that I can take care of myself, we already barley interact with each other and hell I don't even know your name. Just let me move in to the other place and you can just pretend that I still live here."

"Alright, but what about school? If you lie about where you actually live then you'll get in huge trouble with the school and the law."

"Like I said just now, still list me here with all my information so they still think I live here even though I'm somewhere different, alright?"

"Fine. I'll let you leave, just don't cause any trouble because all of it will trace back to me, Got it?"

"Yes ma'am, how about we shake on it and be done with this argument?" Izuku reached out his hand offering her to shake it so they can have this new deal of they'res work out. "Fine, I'll shake on it." She reached out her hand and the new agreement was made. A small smile formed on Izuku's face because now he can leave this god awful place.

Izuku turned around and slowly walked towards the stairs to go up to his room and fall asleep. He wouldn't know that tomorrow is going to change everything for him.

 **IIII**

The morning sun was rising. A green haired and eyed boy's eyes cracked open at the realization of the dawning sun.

Today is the start of something new.

Izuku gets up and puts on his clothes preparing for the dawn of a new day. This is one of the only times in his life that he feels excited.

 _'A new home all to myself,'_ He thought proudly. All that hard work over the years is now paying off for him.

He opens the broken closet in his small dorm room and looks at all of his belongings that he can take with him. Almost nothing. A few shirts, pants, and underwear.

He doesn't own a lot of things, he never has, there wasn't really a point of owning anything for yourself besides the phone he carries. Everything is capable of being taken by other kids in the orphanage when your out of the building.

The only thing Izuku had was the high tech smart phone that he stole from someone on a park bench.

That poor unlucky soul. Whoever left it out in the open should learn their lesson about leaving valuables out in the open like that.

After murmuring in his thoughts about the stuff he owned Izuku grabbed a small duffle bag in the corner of the room and started putting his clothes inside it.

It's really all he had at the moment.

Izuku then realizes that he has to wait for Pierce to call him and give him the address to the apartment.

 _'Fuck,'_ He thought. He didn't want to wait for this all day, he was too excited to leave this god forsaken place.

 _'Whatever, I have to go to school anyway.'_

He opened the door to his room and walked out to get the day over with. Izuku made his way down the stairs already hearing the sounds of children already making noise by playing and goofing around in the lobby.

He walked outside the double glass doors and sucked in a huge whiff of that fresh urban air he was so used too.

 _'Lets just get this over with.'_

 **IIII**

As usual the day was stressful and full of brain straining difficulty.

The year is ending and is also his final year at this middle school. Finals and other end of course exams are stressing everyone out and screwing some students over.

Izuku is an intelligent young man but his grades are average. The green eyes boy doesn't put enough energy into all his work because he never really cared that much.

He knows he'll just be going to a normal high school that's within the area of where he lives. Everyone else looks like they are working like they are going to get into UA or Shiketsu high. Even though those schools have very low exception rates themselves.

Not a single person in Izuku's school even has a powerful enough quirk to get in schools like UA in general.

He's heard about how ridiculous the entrance exam for UA is. He heard from word of mouth on the street that the exam involves military grade like robots that the examines have to fight in order to even have a CHANCE to get in.

He thought it was crazy. He wonders if anyone hs died trying to fight those stupid things. Probably not because if someone did they wouldn't use them anymore.

Izuku got off the thoughts of high school when he realized that the day was almost over. It was almost time. He was ready, he was pumped to finally get out of the orphanage and change his life for the better.

Then he got a text from Pierce.

 **Pierce:** Hey, you, me, and Junichi are all going to a delivery together today. This one is really important. The buyer seems like a really serious person and wants all of us present when we deliver this package to them.

 **Izuku:** Really? what makes this so important?

 **Pierce:** The stuff he requested was really high quality and hard to get. Whatever they are doing or creating it sounds important.

 **Izuku:** Okay, I'll meet you at the house after school.

After Izuku sent that text the bell rung. it's annoying ear piercing noise going right through his ear drums.

 _'It's time.'_

 **IIII**

He hates it. He hates walking so damn much. It doesn't help that the summer weather is setting in and that this uniform was a dark color.

The sweat beads forming at the top of his head is evident of that. His hair feels like rubbing his hands though butter and it feels disgusting.

He walks down the cracked and weathered concrete until he finally reaches his destination.

 _'Fucking finally, I can get out of this damn weather.'_

"Hey kid," he heard from the distance. "Hey Pierce what's up?" "Nothing just business as usual." Coming from inside the house walks out Junichi, he already had his disguise on and was ready to roll out.

"Yo what's up Izuku." "Nothing man just coming back from school to help ya'll with this delivery." "All right bro, go put on your disguise and get in the car."

Izuku made his way inside the house and walked into the bathroom to change. He washed his hair to get all the swear and grease out and watered his face to get the rest of the dirt and grime off."

He put on his usual black hoodie outfit and skull bandana over his mouth. Izuku turned and looked into the mirror. When he looked at his outfit all he's reminded of is that night he killed a man. He shuddered and immediately brushed it off to get those horrible thoughts out of his head.

He walked outside and made his way into the backseat of Pierce's car. "Took you long enough Izuku." Junichi said in a teasing like voice. "Oh, piss off." Junichi laughed as they drove off into the setting ssun towards the city.

"So where are we going exactly?" Izuku asked. We are heading towards the Kamino Ward district so get ready for a long ass car drive," Pierce said.

Both of the boys audibly groaned at the announcement of another long drive to a destination.

Izuku rested his head against the car window. He watched the busy and moving city on his long ride to Kamino. The traffic was high as usual and sidewalks were full of people walking to places they had to get to.

As for a person who grew up in an urban area he liked it the aesaesthetic of a busy and moving city. The night sky with all the lights of the restaurants, bars, and other places shining bright he thought it looked beautiful.

Then the car stopped. "Were here get ready." The group of three got put of the car and started making they're way down the street. They were in some sort of red light district. The place was full of clubs and other places that youths and lovers would hang out in.

Izuku and Junichi were following Pierce as they made they're way down a long alleyway carrying a suitcase full of weirdly colored vials.

Then they suddenly made a stop. They were in a square like intersection of the alleyway. Puddles of water, some trash and trash bags laying around and pipes from behind building with steam and other smoke like substances coming out of them.

Then Pierce pulled our his phone and started dialing a number. the boys watched as he held up the phone to his ear and waited for a call to pick up. "Hey, were here, where are you?" Pierce then put down his phone phone because the other person at the end of the line picked up but didn't respond. "He hung up on me," Pierce said.

Then out of nowhere in one of the paths in the alleyways a purple mist like portal appeared out of thin air. All three of them watched as they saw what appeared to be bright yellow eyes emerge from within the vortex.

"Hello gentlemen I believe that you have a delivery for us," The ominous voice said. "Yes, we have the vials you've requested right here."

"Thank you, this is most acceptable, and all three of you are the ones running this operation, yes?"

All three of the men answered in variations of the word yes. Though all of then sounded confient the three of them were highly intimidated by whatever this thing was.

"Thank you gentlemen, I'll be taking this out your hands." Another black portal appeared and took the suitcase the Pierce was carrying and vanished into thin air. "Here is your payment for your fine cooperation, have a wonderful evening, and thank you for doing business with us." Another black portal appeared and a small duffle bag appeared on the ground. It was full of money for the three of them to split.

The ominous mist then vanshied into thin air never to be seen by the crew again.

There was silence when they were walking back to the parked car. Whatever just happened wasn't really explainable at the moment.

The only thing that came to Izuku's mind is that whoever that man was, he was clearly a professional and had an extremely powerful quirk. From what it seemed, he had the ability to basically teleport to put it simply. Opening up multiple wormholes and other vortexes seems to be that mans thing.

When they all got into the car Junichi was the first one to speak up. "Well that guy was pretty fucking creepy don't you think guys?" "Yeah, he was pretty intimidating, especially with that deep voice of his," Izuku said. "Doesn't matter boys because we just got paid a lot of cash for delivering some chemicals to some creepy man. Now lets head home."

 **IIII**

In a dimly lit bar in Kamino district a man wearing a black outfit covered in hands was sitting on a bar stool watching the TV that was above the table.

The man's skin was weathered and crusty from lack of care over the years especially around the mouth area. He had blood red eyes that were bloodshot and looked like death.

Then all of sudden behind the bar table a purple mist appeared and dropped a suitcase on the table.

"Tomura, our delivery has arrived." The misty bartender said. "Finally, with these our Nomus will finally be complete and the hero society will finally crumble and die at my hands."

The man started to silently cackle to himself from the enjoyment he was feeling from his plans almost being complete.

 **IIII**

The gang finally made back to the house after that long car drive home from the far distance from the city. All was silent until Pierce stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned around and looked straight at Izuku. "Oh shit, Izuku, I didn't bring you to your apartment today." Izuku scratched his hair awkwardly and looked at Pierce with a smile on his face. "Yeah I was wondering when we were going to do that, I was waiting all fay but then we were caught up in the delivery work."

"No, no, no, no, no, lets go by the orphanage, pick up your stuff and head there now." "Wait really?" Izuku asked excitedly. "Yes really, now get in the car so we can get this shit over with."

Izuku got in the car with the biggest smile he had on his face in a while. Pierce saw that smile on his faced and he started to grin too. The bot was obviously excited.

The two of them drove quickly over to the complex. As soon as they arrived at the fron tof the bulding Izuku unbuckled his seatbelt and bolted out of the car to get his things quickly.

Izuku ran right through the front doors and sprinted up the stairs as fast as he could. The wait that his legs were feeling at being slammed against each stair was starting to hurt and sore but he didn't care, all he cared about right now was going to his new home.

He opened the door to his room and found the duffle bag that he packed this morning still sitting on his bed. He walked right over to it and hoisted it over his shoulder. He slammed the door behind him and started sprinting back down the stairs again. He doesn't care about how much noise he's making at this time of night, he wasn't ever going to be here again.

Pierce watched as he bolted out the front doors of the building and jumped straight back into hos car with the duffle bag in his hands. "Is that all your taking?" he asked. "It's all I have," Izuku responded.

The two of them drove around for about fifteen minutes until they stopped in front of a small duplex like building in front of them.

Pierce turned to Izuku and gave him a pair of keys. "That's the place right there, go crazy kid, have a nice night." "I don't know how I can thank you sir." "Don't, you don't have too, you deserve better." Izuku beamed at him as he got out of the car and said goodbye.

Izuku walked to the front door of his new place and took a deep breath. He inserted the key into the lock and turned.

The door opened and he smiled as he looked inside.

The place already had looked like it had been lived in. Pierce did day that he used it to store things.

He looked around the house until he found the bedroom. He opened the door and saw a queen sized bed waiting for him. It was so inviting. the mound of fluffiness was literally calling to him.

It was already night out. He didn't care anymore. He didn't have too, this is all his now.

Izuku ran and dived into the bed and made himself comfortable. He got under the soft and smooth blankets and stated too drift off into sleep. He had a small smile on his face the entire time.

 **IIII**

The morning had come once again but this time it felt relaxing. He felt so complete at the moment. A house that he had all to himself. no one else was here with him. No sounds of children playing and making noise, Just a satisfying silence.

Izuku got up from his well deserved rest and walked into the kitchen to make himself breakfast. He didn't bother put his clothes on, it was only him now so he was just walking around in his underwear.

He opened the fridge and saw that there was some fresh food waiting for him inside.

They were still in grocery bags that no one even bothered take them out of. On one of the bags laid a note.

 _'Izuku I bought some new groceries as a welcoming gift for moving into this apartment, so here you go.'_ Izuku smiled to himself.

In less than two minutes the kitchen smelled liked eggs. Izuku didn't know much about cooking so he made the simplest thing he could possibly make. Just some plain old scrambled eggs.

He sat down at the kitchen table and started to chow down on his meal. His was happy with himself for cooking something all by himself in his own house.

After breakfast was finished Izuku took a shower and pur some of his clothes on. Then a thought came to mind.

 _'You know what, it's the weekend, I'm in a good mood, a nice morning walk in the park sounds good right about now.'_

He put on a morning sweater and pants, opened the door, and started making his way towards to the park.

Izuku started jogging halfway there to keep himself in shape. By the time he arrived he was panting heavily and was out of energy and he needed to sit down.

He saw an all to familiar bench to sit down on and started making his way towards it.

After about ten minutes of resting on that bench he saw in the distance an all to familiar looking man walking his way.

 _'Well I'll be,"_ Izuku thought.

 **IIII**

Toshinori Yogi was making some morning errands before thought of walking into the park.

He had to stop at the grocery store to get some things for his house. He needed to work as a hero for a little bit to keep villains put of the area for the meanwhile. It was already a busy day for him and it was only 9:00 in the morning.

He was already feeling tired from dealing with all this work. After coming to Japan to teach at UA he already felt exhausted with all the villain activity that was going on around here.

He was carrying small grocery bags when started walking through the park trying to see if he can take a short cut home.

And then he saw him. An all to familiar boy on an all too familiar bench.

 _'Oh my god it's **him,'**_ He thought. He was hoping to see him again. Ever since that day he talked to him he couldn't stop thinking about him.

Almost everyday he thought about him and his horrific life story. He kept thinking about it and he wanted to make the ultimate proposition for him. But he has to ask him an important question first.

Toshi walked over to the bench and sat down next to the boy. It was just like that day all over again.

"It's like fate huh," Izuku said. "We just had to meet again, on the same bench in the same old park."

"Yes young Izuku, it's like it was fate for us too meet again." "Ha, so you remember my name." "I could never forget your name after everything you've told me young man."

Izuku looked at him with wide eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking about you after you told me everything that one day Izuku. So I have an opportunity for you. Something I have been thinking about for a long while now."

Izuku stiffened in his position. Was he about to be asked the question that he has been waiting for someone to say for him for years? Was that really about to happen?

"But first young one, I Have to ask you something first," Toshinori stated. "Alright, shoot away Mister."

 **"Too you, what does it mean to be a hero?"**


	11. Training Day

"What does it mean to be a hero? There's a lot of factors that play into that question. From my personal interpretation, a hero is someone who puts their lives on the line to protect anyone, someone who defends the society we uphold today. Someone who defends the civilians and others in danger and is a symbol and beacon of hope for the people.

My morals are all over the place with the life I've lived and the things I've seen, but this is what I think a hero is, a person that saves people and is a icon that people look up to for hope and prosperity." Izuku finally finished his long statement towards Toshinori, he hopes that he got his point across well enough for him to understand.

"Why did you ask me that question anyway? Do you like heroes? I like them, but sometimes around these parts they can get annoying with all the villain fights around here." Izuku asked.

"Yeah I like Heroes young Izuku, but the reason I asked is because I was thinking about you a lot lately, and I wanted to give you a proposal."

"A proposal?," Izuku asked with slight confusion on his face and in his tone of voice. "What are you thinking of offering to me?"

"Something special that will probably make you happy." Izuku felt like his blood just froze. What was he offering him? Is it what he thinks it is? Was he about to adopt him because he felt bad for his sob story? Isn't he too old to be adopted now?

He was starting to crack under his hard emotionless shell. Izuku started to stutter. "W-what are you g-going to d-d-do to make me happy?" He was facing away from him on purpose, he didn't want the older man see how weak he really was.

"I can't do it here we are in public at the moment, I need you to follow me somewhere secluded."

Toshinori got up and started walking away and waved his hands to prompt Izuku to follow him. It was dead silent the whole way to find a spot where they wouldn't be seen.

Izuku was wondering why he was going through all this trouble to say or show something to him. The boy had his suspicions, if the man has to go through all this trouble to show him then it must be something that is really dire to him.

After about two minutes of searching around the parkland area for a secured spot to discuss at they finally found a place to discuss the unknown proposal.

"Stand right there my boy," The tall skinny man said.

Izuku walked away from him and stood still waiting for what he was about to show him. He was prepared for whatever was about to happen.

Then where the man was standing a cloud of hot steam appeared and the man vanished into the thick cloud of smoke. _'This must be his quirk,'_ Izuku thought.

After about a couple seconds of staring at the disappearing mist he saw a huge thick figure's shadow starting to form inside of it.

Then the mist cleared.

What stood tall in place was the Number one hero. The man, the myth, the legend, All Might.

Izuku proceeded to scratch the previous thoughts he had out of his head at this moment, He was definitely not prepared for this.

The freckled boy was in awe, what was the meaning of this? Is he hallucinating? "W-wait wha-?" The incoherent sentence was the only thing that came out of his mouth. He was honestly to surprised that someone in such high regard was now standing in front of him.

All Might started speaking. **"Young Izuku, I've been thinking long and hard since the last time we met at this very park! I wanted to test the water with you and see what you have potential for! And after hearing your speech about what makes a hero, I deem you worthy of becoming a hero!"**

Izuku started questioning his end statement immediately. "Me a hero How am I supposed to become one I'm quirkless I thought you already knew this, I told you." **"Yes I know young Izuku, but that's why I'm offering you this, I deemed you worthy of inheriting my power!"**

What? "Wait how does someone inherit someone else's power? isn't that impossible? I've been on the internet a lot and I've read a lot of conspiracies if what your quirk really is and everyone comes to the conclusion that it's some sort of strength enchantment quirk, but now that I have add in the factor that it could be given to people? I don't still don't know how-"

Izuku kept muttering in incoherent sentences as All Might transformed back into his normal body and state letting the mist fly everywhere as he does so. Going unnoticed by Izuku because he was busy with his own thoughts at the moment.

"All right kid calm down now your head's probably going to explode from all that muttering your doing right now." The older man said with a slight chuckle. "S-sorry I'm just really fucking surprised about what is happening right now. This is all so much to take in," he said silently.

"It's okay, I knew that you'll probably have a wild reaction to all of is being thrown at you at once. My quirk is called "One-For-All" a quirk that has been passed down through generations stockpiling power along the way," he explained.

"I was one of those people that were chosen to carry the torch, but my time is running out you see." The hero lifted up his white shirt to reveal a gigantic scare on the side of his stomach.

"Oh my god! What happened to you man?." Izuku was shocked to see that the number one hero was in such horrific state.

"Several years ago I got into a fight with a big time villain, during the fight I got distracted and he took that chance and tore a huge hole in my digestive system. It's the reason why I'm so skinny today."

The boy was impressed, the hero suffered a mortal injury that severely damaged him and he still kept going as a hero. "The fact you keep going after such a horrifically damaging injury shows how courageous and amazing you are All Might."

Toshinori smiled at that comment, "Thank you my boy, you don't know how much that statement means to me.

But back to the matter's at hand, you Izuku, I am choosing you as my successor, you will be the one to carry this sacred torch and be the one to keep passing it on after you become a hero. I believe that you have the potential to become the next **Symbol of peace**."

The water gates that were Izuku's eyes were about to burst he didn't know how to feel anymore. His voice was cracking and could no longer keep his composure.

"It w-was always my dream as a little kid to become a hero, But a-after it was reveled that I was q-quirkless I was told to give up, and so I did. I dropped that dream completely after my parents abandoned me and those thoughts were in the back of my head for years and n-now I can actually become one?"

Tears were slowly flowing down his face, he was on his knees facing towards the grass and he was holding on to his chest with his right arm.

Izuku as loud as he could said the words that would change his life forever. **"I accept your offer!"**

All Might gave a soft smile towards him and said the words that would drive him forward towards his dead dream. "Dreams can become a reality Izuku, you can become a hero."

He was crying now, something he hasn't done in years. He hasn't felt emotions like this for years, after everything that's happened to him he sealed himself up so he wouldn't be hurt again, but now he's feeling joy.

Izuku started wiping his eyes and started sniffling his nose to get the wet stains and almost drooping snot to go away. "How are we going to stay in contact with each other? I live in a far part in the city and I don't even know where you live. Are we just going to exchange numbers or something?"

"That's the other part I wanted to talk to you about my boy, I," The hero paused and thought about the next choice of words he was going to say. **"I want to adopt you."**

Izuku's froze solid. He said the words. He said the words that he's been waiting for someone to day for the last ten years. Someone actually wants to become his parent.

"You, you actually, you want to actually adopt me? You, the number one hero, want to take me as your son?"

"Yes I do, I want you to live a better life, after hearing your story and everything you've been through, you deserve more."

If the water gates only broke back then and he was only tearing up, then the dam holding the lake broke and the real flood starting flowing through.

Izuku was bawling his eyes out now.

"Thank you!" He screamed, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!," He said every phrase with with a shaky crying voice getting weaker and quieter everytime he said it.

Toshinori walked forward towards him kneeled down and gave him a gigantic hug.

The boy returned the favor and wrapped his arms around his waist and gave a tight squeeze.

The older man let the boy cry into his chest for about five minutes before he finally calmed down from his immense emotional outburst.

"All right, where is your orphanage located so we can get this process started." Izuku started getting all giddy and told his soon to be dad to follow him.

 _Fifteen minutes later._

The lone reception lady that worked the front desk wasn't having a busy day. She just sat around waiting for something to happen.

Then walked in a really tall skinny man with an all to familiar green haired kid right next to him.

The man walked right up to the front desk and started talking to her. "Hello ma'am, how are you doing on this fine Saturday?"

"I'm doing fine thank you. Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes I'm here to adopt this child," Toshinori then started rubbing and patting the head of Izuku who was standing right next to him. The smaller boy was smiling happily after receiving such treatment.

"Your going to adopt Izuku sir? he's been our longest resident here, and your going to be the one to take finally set him free?"

"Yes ma'am, I want to be the one to set this child for a bright future ahead of him," he said happily.

"Alright sir, this is quite a long process now follow me." The lady waved her hands towards the older man and prompted him to follow her. Toshinori turned and pointed towards the couch that sat in the middle of the front office for him to wait.

After Izuku sat down he immediately pulled out his phone and started texting Junichi to give him the big news.

 **Izuku: It finally happened, it finally happened**

 **Junichi: what happened bro**

 **Izuku: I'm being adopted**

 **Junichi: what**

 **Junichi: are you being serious right now**

 **Junichi: after all these years its finally happening to you**

 **Izuku: yes, someone finally noticed me and after we talked for a while he wants to take me in**

 **Junichi: where will you be going**

 **Izuku: idk probably far because he doesn't live around here which means I won't be able to see you or Pierce**

 **Junichi: well im happy for you dude**

 **Junichi: I'll tell my dad the business**

 **Izuku: alright dude I'll call your dad and tell him about me leaving also after this is all over**

After his little texting session Izuku put his phone back in his pocket for later and sat on the couch waiting for Toshinori to get done with the paperwork so finally leave this place forever.

After a couple minutes of waiting in silence the office door opened and put came a tall blond man and a middle aged woman.

Toshinori had a small smile on his face as walked towards Izuku flashing and waving some documents in the air as he walked to him.

"Guess who's your new dad?" The tall man said with some sarcasm in his voice. "This guy," he then proceeded to turn his thumbs on himself with the look of victory on his face.

Izuku smiled brightly as he got up from the couch and hugged his new dad. "Thank you so much," he said.

Toshinori returned the gesture and brought him into a tight hug. "it's okay now," replied.

"Alright son," he said, "go pack up your stuff so we can get out of here and head home."

Izuku turned up to him with a shy smile on his face. "Actually, I don't live here anymore, my friend gave me a small apartment to live in not too long ago, so my stuff's over there."

The number one hero blinked a few times before nodding and started heading out the door.

When the two of them started walking down the street Izuku got in front of his new dad and told him that he'll lead the way to his home.

On the way there, the question that has been sitting in his mind finally came forward. "How did you even get an apartment for yourself my boy?"

Izuku thought about it a little bit, he couldn't expose his friends, so he came up with a little fib to get by the question easier. "Oh, my friend's dad is pretty well off and he had this spare apartment that he barely uses, and so when he felt bad for me for living in the orphanage for so long he decided to give it to me."

Most of that statement was the truth. Pierce did feel bad for him for living in that place for so long and gave him the apartment for an award, but he has to leave all the criminal detail out, he can't risk anything now.

"Oh that's nice of him, he seems like a really good person to give you something like that."

"Yeah, he really must be a good person to give me such a good thing," Izuku replied silently.

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

The two of them finally arrived at the small building, Izuku turned and told Toshinori that he only just moved in here not too long ago so doesn't have the much to pack up and take with him.

Toshi nodded and told Izuku that he'll wait outside for him to get done with his packing.

As Izuku walked inside he pulled out his phone immediately and called Pierce to tell him the news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pierce it's me Izuku."

"Oh hey kid, I heard that you just got adopted. Is that true?"

"Yes, it finally happened after all these years."

"I'm not going to lie, I'm actually happy for you. But what about your work?"

"I think I'm out of the job now, I'm probably going really far from here so I can't work for you."

"I had a feeling, if that's the case then your free to leave, the apartment is technically yours, think of it now as some sort of fall back point for when things get bad I guess."

"Alright Pierce, tell Junichi I said hi."

"Alright kid, bye."

The phone call had ended, Izuku's criminal life is now over. No longer will he be putting his life in danger for bad people or be almost getting arrested by police chasing after him.

After about ten minutes of rummaging around to get his stuff Izuku walked out of the house ready to leave.

"You only have a backpack of stuff to take home with me?" Toshi asked.

"Like I told you, I didn't live here for that long, nor did I have anything to begin with really, no nice clothes or toys and other stuff," Izuku explained.

Toshinori looked at him with a bit of sympathy on his face. "Well I'm hoping that your ready for that to change soon."

Izuku smiled as he got next to his dad as they started their journey walking home together.

 **IIII**

By the time the made it to his house it had been over an hour of walking around and taking public transport and it was now four in the afternoon.

First they walked towards the first end of town and then they caught a bus that took them to there stop in the main city and walked the rest of the way back home.

Izuku and Toshinori finally made it to the front entrance of his giant apartment. His dad walked forward and put in the key code on the door that'll let them in.

When the door opened Izuku was amazed, he hasn't seen any house this nice in his entire life.

The place was spotless, nice and slick, and smelled really good, it reminded him of that "new car smell" people sometimes talk about. But this time it was "new house smell."

"Alright my boy, your room is down the hallway and too the left you can't miss it," he explained.

When he walked into his room it was just as he expected, It only had a bed and a dresser.

Izuku didn't mind at all, it only left him with more options on how to customize his room.

After about taking five minutes to unpack everything and put them in their places he was called into the living room by his dad.

"Alright my boy, it's time to start talking about your training. As far as I can see now your body is perfect for actually handing One For All."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"One For All is a strength stockpiling quirk like I explained earlier, but the user has to be physically fit in order to use it. If your body was skinny and I would've given you the quirk then when you would use it you would probably explode from all the immense power."

Izuku was utterly shocked at that revelation. "So what your saying is that I have the perfect body type for handing it?"

"Yes you do my boy, Which is why I'm giving it too you now." Toshinori got up from his chair and took out a small strand of his giant hair. "Now, eat this!"

 _Silence..._

The room was dead silent for about a whole ten seconds.

"Wait what?" Izuku asked. "You want me to eat you hair?"

"Yes! The only way for One For All to pass on to the next user is for that person to digest or intake their DNA!"

 _Silence..._

"I'm going to be honest with you, this isn't how I expected it to go for when you pass your power onto me."

"Just eat the hair my boy." Toshinori said.

"Okay, okay, I will." Izuku took the small strand of hair away from his dad's hand and put it in his mouth, he then made the gag inducing stunt and swallowed his dad's hair.

He then looked up towards his dad and explained the situation. "Alright so I just ate your hair, but I don't feel any different."

"Like I said my boy you have to digest it. You will feel it's power in a little while when it finally goes through your system, and to help with that I need you to follow me to the beach. By the time we get there you will probably be ready.

Besides, I already called someone to meet us there and I don't want to keep them waiting, so lets go!"

 **IIII**

It took them over thirty minutes to walk to the beach. The two of them were walking and talking the entire way there.

Izuku hoped that the hair he just swallowed digested already, and if it did he doesn't feel any different.

But he just wasn't prepared for what's coming next.

When they arrived at Dagobah beach the place was empty. Izuku looks around to not see a single person in sight.

But over by the tides was an old woman standing with her cane. She was extremely short, like really, really short. Izuku in theory could probably take a stick off the ground and it would match her cane length. That's how short she was.

He didn't know why she was here alone until his dad started calling her over here.

This was probably the person he called over here, but the question is why?

She proceeded to walk over to me and give me a simple look. I couldn't tell what her emotions were because her face stayed the same, but then she spoke.

"So this is your successor Toshinori?" She questioned. "Yes, I believe that he is the perfect successor to carry on my quirk!" When Izuku turned to his father he looked extremely nervous, almost sweating even.

The short old woman then turned to face him, "Alright kid, show me what you can do with that power he gave you."

"Huh?, I don't think it's ready yet, I only digested the DNA almost an our ago, is it really ready now?" Izuku questioned.

"I would assume so young man, now let that power free."

Izuku was starting to feel frustrated he turned his head forward and looked towards his father hoping for advice.

"Just clench your ass cheeks raise your fist and scream PLUS ULTRA!" His father raised his fists in the air as he screamed his ultimate catchphrase.

Izuku put on a slight pouting face because that wasn't the advice he was looking for. The old lady next to him noticed Izuku was getting annoyed and told his dad to give actual advice.

"Toshinori, please give him actual advice that can help him please."

He seemed to listen because he started to clear his throat and started explaining how to use it to the best of his ability. "Alright, you have to concentrate really hard and know that you have to you use it, you'll feel something inside you that will prompt it to activate."

Izuku somewhat understood now he just had to concentrate and his power would activate, so he did what his father told him and clenched his fists and started concentrating really hard on his body hoping for something to happen.

"My boy you look like your constipated, don't focus like that," His dad spoke up. "You need to concentrate on your mind to get it to activate, not your body."

The boy then started hoping that his quirk would activate and not fail right now, but then he felt strange.

His body felt like it was tingling and it was going static. His father and the old woman started to notice small green sparks coming out of his exposed body parts.

Toshinori started to get giddy and really excited to see his successor use his new quirk. "That's it! Now you got it!" But He noticed that his son wasn't moving and he started getting concerned. "My boy why aren't you moving at all?"

"I can't move my body, but I sure can feel the strain it's making on me right now!" Izuku's eyes were slightly glowing green as his body started slightly shaking.

"Alright, put all that energy into one body part so you can move and actually use your power!"

Izuku focused all that raw power pouring put all over his body and flooded it into his right arm's ring finger. Izuku turned right towards the ocean right at the sunset and and rolling tides and flicked his finger.

 **BOOM!**

It was like a page straight out the bible, when moses used his holy staff to split the ocean for his followers. The waters in front of him when split into two whole directions, the blast was so hard tthat he could see the sand below it.

The power from the blast was so immense, he was pushed back so hard that his feet sunk into the sand right beneath him.

After it was over he turned back to see the proud face of his father, he had the biggest smile on his face. The old lady didn't look that amused but she had a small smile on her face as well.

But then Izuku felt something.

Oh God. Oh fuck.

The pain from that blast on his ring finger came at him at full force, and it hurt like a bitch.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S HURTS, HOLY FUCK IT WAS SO COOL BUT THIS PAIN I'M FEELING HURTS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER!" He was flailing his arm around like a maniac. Izuku was jumping up and down in the sand and nearly into the water because he was in so much pain at the moment.

Toshinori watched in slight amusement as his son flopped around like a crazy person cursing his mouth off like a sailor. "Alright my boy calm down now, this is the exact reason I invited her here."

Izuku watched as the short old lady walked towards him and took hold of his broken finger. "Let's make this little boo-boo feel better." Izuku watched she kissed he borderline mutilated finger. Right after a few seconds of her kissing it the pain in his finger started to slowly go away.

"Wow, that's so cool what's your quirk?" He asked in astonishment.

"I can heal people with my quirk by kissing them where they got hurt. When I kiss them it focuses all the energy in someone to heal that part of the body at a faster rate at the cost of that person's energy, bigger the wound bigger the energy cost.

Be glad that you only broke your finger this time, if it was your whole arm or a leg you would've been tired and sleepy already."

Izuku was amazed at her quirk, so he popped the question in his head. "Who are you anyway?" he asked.

"Why I'm the old retro hero Recovery Girl! I'm the nurse that works at UA"

"Well that makes sense I guess." He stated.

Izuku then turned to his father to ask for some more advice on his new quirk. "How am I supposed to get strong if I can blow my limbs apart like this everytime I use it?"

"Your quirk won't be as strong as mine right off the bat, you have to train your body in small doses in order for you to get stronger. I can use my quirk at one hundred percent because I trained myself in small doses to get strong as I am today.

I suggest that when you use One For All that you spread the energy throughout your body and learn how to control it in small percentages before going for more powerful and bigger numbers."

"Hmmm," Izuku thought out loud, "I'm going to try again and see if I can move my body this time while using it." He then proceeded to focus his mind and body again to use One For All the right way this time. He can't risk blowing his limbs all over the place like that anymore.

He started feeling the immense power again taking a huge strain on his body, he focused his mind and concentrated on lowering the power level of his quirk so he can use it without consequence.

The energy output he was feeling now was much smaller then it was earlier. He started taking small baby steps forward and started moving his body at a normal pace before he started going faster.

Now he could control what he assumed was a small percentage of what his quirk is, he was now running at a amazingly fast speed around his dad and Recovery Girl.

"That's it! now you got the hang of it!" his dad was cheering him on as started going faster and faster in circles around the both of them until he stopped. "Alright," Izuku said, "How much did I use right there?" he asked.

"You used around five percent of your quirk right there, you haven't even reached the beginning of it's true potential yet, in the coming days my boy you learn how to use One For All at it's full power.

I think that's it's about time that we head home son, it's starting to get dark out."

"Wait Toshinori, did you just say son?" The old lady actually showed some emotional in her voice for once and it sounded shocked. The tall blond man began to rub the back of his head in embarrassment, "Oh yes, sorry I forgot to mention, but yes, this boy right here is my son, I adopted him earlier today."

"What?! You have to let the staff know about this if he's going to UA!"

"I know, I know, I'll tell them when I get home," He explained nervously.

"You better! Don't be so reckless and irresponsible about these types of things okay!" She stated harshly.

Recovery Girl turned towards Izuku and gave him a sweet gentle smile before leaving, "Don't worry honey, your father can be a real idiot sometimes, trust me."

"From what I've seen so far today I can see why," he laughed.

While Izuku andand All Might were walking home together All Might brought up a slight complaint that he had with his son so far. "You know, you had quite the mouth back there. I don't want to be that guy, but don't use that type of explicit language around me please."

Izuku turned to him and nodded to give him confirmation that he understood what he meant and that he'll try his best to keep the gutter language down around him.

by the time they got home the sun was setting and the both of them were tired from the eventful day they just had.

Izuku was finally adopted by someone who genuinely cared about him and he finally is going to live out his old childhood dream and become a hero.

He was happy, he was finally happy with where his life was going. No more being the "bad guy" to this society, now he want's to be the good guy that everyone can look up to and hope for a better world.

At seven in the evening Izuku had dinner with his father which was some steak slices and rice that he made and enjoyed together, the first time Izuku had dinner with a family member in over ten years.

When it was finally time for bed Izuku stumbled into his room after his first family dinner in ages, he took off his clothes got in his pajama shirt and got comfortable in his small bed.

After trying to go to sleep for five minutes his father walked in, "Oh hey my boy I was just seeing if you were fine with your room and all."

"No it's okay, I can work with this, maybe over time I'll add some stuff as time goes on, we'll see. I just wanted to say thank you for doing all of this for me, I never thought that anyone would ever actually adopt me and take me in as one of their own, and give me the life that some people would dream of"

His father smiled, "Your welcome, from here on out your life will change for the better and you can finally be happy, Goodnight son."

"Goodnight to you too, **dad**."

* * *

After Toshinori said goodnight to his son he left his room so he could go to sleep.

His heart was swelling.

All day his son never referred to him as any parental name like "father." But after saying goodnight to him his last words were "Goodnight to you too, dad."

Those words hit him like a train coming at him at maximum speed. He never thought with the life he lived that he'll ever have a kid.

He took his hand and put it over the wound spot that lays on his chest, _'I'll Have to tell him the full story someday.'_

As he walked to the living room he remembered what Recovery Girl said about telling the main staff that he has a kid, and that he chose him as a successor as well.

He went to the couch on the living room and laid down and took out his phone from his pocket and opened up his texting app.

The first thing he saw was the "staff chat," which was a whole group chat that the teachers use to communicate with each other fast.

Toshi wasn't that much of a fan of group chats when he was first put into this one. But over time he grown to like talking to multiple people with meeting them in person.

Well, it's time to give them the news.

 **AllMight: Hey, I have an important announcement to make!**

He looked out the window to see that it was still late at night, maybe they were trying to sleep and that he was just bothering them.

Until all of them came at once.

 **Mic: YES?**

 **Shouta: what do u want**

 **Midnight: hm?**

 **Nedzu: Yes Toshinori?**

He was acutally very nervous to tell all of them about the news and the choice he made. His fingers were a little shaky as he typed the words to send out.

 **AllMight: I have found a successor! He had true potential to be a hero! But you see, he was an orphan, so adopted him as well!**

 **Mic: WHAT**

 **Shouta: don't know how to feel about this what the hell**

 **Midnight: Wait you what**

 **Nedzu: hmm, I'm interested to see what he is like. Is he going to UA Toshinori?**

 **AllMight:** **Yes! He'll train hard and work his hardest to become the next number 1 hero!**

 **Shouta: I'll get to decide that if he ends up in my class**

 **AllMight: We will see Aizawa, we will see.**

 **Nedzu: What does he look like Toshinori?**

 **Midnight: yeah show us what he looks like**

 **AllMight: Alright I'll snap a photo! I'll be right back!**

Toshinori slowly got up from his couch and started slowly walking over to his son's room to snap a picture of him.

He was weary because he's not sure if he's asleep yet or not. It's going to be pretty awkward in his opinion to ask for a picture if he's still awake.

As he reached his door he took a deep breath and started opening the door as slowly as he can.

He was soundly asleep. He can hear the short little breaths he was taking every few seconds.

He flipped put his phone and started taking some pictures to show his friends.

Thank God that the flash was off or it would've been a disaster.

He slowly exited the room and headed back to the couch all excited like a child ready to show his friends the coolest new thing.

 **AllMight: Here look at my son!**

 **AllMight: IMG_JPEG01**

 **AllMight: IMG_JPEG02**

 **AllMight: IMG_JPEG03**

 **Shouta: he looks nothing like you with those freckles and green hair but look at those bags under his eyes**

 **Midnight: Well of course he looks nothing like him he's adopted. Just look at how cute he is ooo~**

 **Shouta: Midnight dont**

 **Mic: LOOK AT HIM SLEEP LIKE A CHAMP AND LOOK AT THOSE BAGS UNDER HIS EYES**

 **Shouta: do you always have to type in all caps and i already said he has huge bags under his eyes**

 **AllMight: Yeah, before I found him his life sort of sucked.**

 **Nedzu: Explain why his life was so awful?**

 **AllMight: I feel like it's not my business to tell anyone.**

 **Nedzu: I would like to know more of your new child, he seems like an interesting character Toshinori.**

 **AllMight: Alright I'll start.**

 **AllMight: He told when he was four years old he was revealed quirkless and because of that his father left his family and shortly after his mother tricked him and abandoned him at an orphanage**.

 **Shouta: wtf**

 **Shouta: I expected dead parents not this**

 **MIC: THAT'S TERRIBLE WHAT**

 **Midnight: That's horrible**

 **Nedzu: That's awful, she shouldn't even be considered a parent.**

 **AllMight: I know, he seems to be extremely affected by it.** **I think I have to wait a little more before before I get more info of him about what he did for ten years at that orphanage.**

 **Nedzu: Do you believe that he'll be a good successor Toshinori?**

 **AllMight: Why yes I do of course! Why did you think I chose him?**

 **Nedzu: I'm just making sure that you don't regret your choice in the future is all.**

 **Nedzu: Is that all your going to tell us?**

 **AllMight: Yes, I'm getting tired and this is all the information I have anyway.**

 **Nedzu: All right, goodnight then.**

 **Shouta: whatever time for my night shift**

 **Midnight: I'm tired too I'm going to bed~**

 **Mic: SLEEPY TIME FOR ME TOO**

 **Shouta: omg why do you have to always type in all caps**

 **Mic: sorry :(**

Toshinori turned off his phone and got off the couch and started getting ready for bed.

He turned off all the lights and walked down the hallway towards his room On his way there he slowly opened Izuku's room to check on him to see if he was okay.

He hasn't moved an inch and he can hear his soft little breaths from across the room from where he was standing.

He let out a small smile and walked out and went into his room got comfortable in his blankets and went to sleep.


	12. The UA entrance exam

The last couple of months felt like they past like the speed of light.

Today was the day that the UA entrance exam would take place. Izuku was waiting for this, he waiting for the chance to see what "One For All" was really made of in the field.

His father offered that he could get him in through recommendation but Izuku thought that would be like cheating. He feels it would be unfair if someone can come and not put work in and just get set in the best hero course around.

No, Izuku wasn't like that. If he was going to UA he was going to put himself through the test and see what he was really made of.

If sucked ass with his quirk, so be it. If he can't save anybody like a real hero, so be it. If he fails the entrance exam, so be it.

But feels like he's ready, not like "I got this shit in the bag" type of ready, he's more like "I'm ready to give it my all" type of ready.

He'll try his best, after he got fully adjusted to living in a home for once he decided that he'll do some online school so he could learn some more and finish up and unfinished business that he didn't learn back at his old school.

He was much smarter now from what he's learned for almost a year. All this advanced math he still hated and science that he could somewhat tolerate. The old only "problem" and he says this lightly, is that his father has called him out on his excessive cussing and some anger management issues.

Besides that everything is a-ok. It's still early in the morning and it's not too long until the entrance exam starts.

Izuku was standing by the ocean watching the rising sun glimmer and shine on the waves that were slowly washing on the beach.

Everything was nice and clean, as he looked around he can see some of the life that wasn't on this beach come back. This wouldn't be possible if he hadn't cleaned all of it by himself.

Yes. He cleaned the beach all by himself. As a way of "training" All Might wanted him to clean the beach in order to train his body some more so he can handle One For All so he can have more of a better power output and be better on the field.

At first Izuku hated the idea of cleaning up somebody else's trash for them. Then it dawned on him that that's what he's going to be doing as a hero half the time. Taking somebody's else's criminals and dealing with them yourself. especially if YOU are going to strive to be the next number one hero. So it looks like he has no room to complain about picking up trash.

But he'll admit it, that training worked well for him, not only has he gotten a more refine build on his body from moving all the stuff around to one specific area, but he managed to slowly gain stability of his quirk over the last few months. He now can use up to 10% of One For All. If he uses anymore than that he can start to hurt himself.

He looks down at his hands and slowly smiles to himself. 'The last ten months felt like a dream, getting a quirk, having the chance to become a hero again, and having a loving parent that cares for you, I have truly been blessed.' His thoughts were getting to him, he won't cry waitng here in public.

He snaps out of it, speaking of waiting, 'Where the hell is dad? He's supposed to be here by now, he needs to see all the work I have done to the beach!'

He activates 5% of One For All and leaps over to the gigantic pile of garbage that sat in the small secluded area where it was all piled up. The view from his pile of trash is great, he can see more of the ocean from here.

Even though his father gave him this assignment months ago he had never came to check up on his progress. Since he was busy all the time for being the number one hero he never has any time to drop by to see how well the work was going.

Izuku smugly rubbed his fingers on his chin with eyes closed, 'I wonder how he'll react,' he wondered.

"OH MY GOODNESS!"

Izuku turned his head as fast as he could in the direction where that came from. There he behold, it's his father in his buff form steaming with excitement.

The freckled boy charged up One For All at 5% and leaped towards his father to hear his opinion on all the work he did on the beach for the last few months.

"My boy you did excellent, you have exceeded my expectations! Just a few months ago almost this entire beach was filled with people's waste and other garbage! Now look at it! It's spotless!"

"Thank you old man, but deep inside it still feels like I've cheated somehow... and that this is all a dream. I've gotten all this help from you and... and-"

"You are wrong my boy," he interrupted, "I can assure you that this isn't a dream and you didn't cheat, I could have picked anyone else in the world, but I picked you because I deemed you worthy. Now look around you," All Might leaned down and put his hand on Izuku's shoulder and used his other arm to point around the beach. "All of this couldn't be down without your own efforts, you needed no help at all."

The young boy's smile got brighter from the praise he just received, he felt much better now. "Thank you, you don't know how much that means to me."

"Your welcome, and one last thing... WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OLD MAN? I'M NOT THAT OLD!" All Might panicked.

Izuku was quick to reassure him that he meant no harm. "I didn't mean anything ill dude! It's just another word for dad! I swear!"

"All right then... I hope your telling the truth... I'm not that old. But we have no more time for any discussion! you need to start heading to the exams! They are going to begin soon! Hurry!"

"Oh Shi-," he stopped himself in time to upset his dad again, "Oh no, I need to go! Thank you for reminding me! I'll go now, see you after the exams!"

Izuku got his coat and things on and started rushing down the street to catch the nearest bus to UA highschool for the exams.

 **IIII**

This building is huge. Actually in general the highschool itself is gigantic. But here he stands, the one place Izuku never thought that he would ever reach in his life. He now stands at the front gate of UA highschool.

But that doesn't matter now, he's almost late to the start of the exams, no time to admire the gigantic new complex that he's never been inside before.

'It's time to do my best!' He screamed inside his head. 'This will be the first step to become the hero I want to be!'

And before he knew it he tripped.

But something stopped him before he hit the ground.

'Huh what?' Before he realized what was happening he started floating up and he started panicking and started flopping like a fish in mid air. 'What's happening?! What the hell?!' His mind was racing for about two seconds until someone spoke up.

"Hey are you okay?"

PLOP*

Izuku dropped back onto the ground standing straight up again. He looked to his left to see another middle schooler on there way to the exams.

It was a girl. Her most noticable features were her huge bob-like haircut and her bright pinkish rosey spots on her cheeks. She was honestly kind of cute.

"Hey, sorry if I startled you there, that's just my quirk! I can make things float if I touch them. But I stopped you from tripping and falling because, well, it's a bad omen to trip and fall!"

Izuku's heart was racing he's never had an interaction with another girl his age for a long time now. "Yeah... um... yeah..." He was spacing out from simple human contact.

She smiled brightly, "Well, best of luck for the both of us!" And with that she walked off.

'...I TALKED TO A GIRL!... THAT ALMOST NEVER HAPPENS!'

After taking about five minutes to find the exam room he sat around more than one hundred students cramped up in rows in one gigantic room. He found his desk and sat down to wait for the start.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE EXAMS!! EVERYBODY IN THE ROOM SAY "HEY"!!

The room that was absolutely filled to the brim was filled with dead silence.

"WELL THAT'S COOL, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS!! TODAY I AM HERE TO PRESENT TO YOU THE GUIDELINES OF TODAY'S PRACTICAL EXAMS!! ARE YOU READY?!!"

Again, about the same as fifteen seconds ago the room was still filled with pure silence.

Izuku was lowkey hyped about what waas going down on stage as he was silently muttering to himself about the pro hero that was on stage. "Cool, that's the voice hero "Present Mic" when i'm bored I sometimes turn on his radio show to listen. He's even louder in person..."

"ALL RIGHT LISTENERS THIS IS HOW THE TEST WILL GO TODAY. YOU'LL BE EXPERIENCING TEN-MINUTE LONG "MOCK CITYSCAPE MANEUVERS!! YOU CAN BRING ALONG WHATEVER YOU WANT!! AFTER I'M DONE WITH MY PRESENTATION YOU'LL ALL HEAD TO YOUR ASSIGNED TESTING LOCATIONS!!"

'I'm guessing that's to stop people from the same middle school from bundling up together and getting an unfair advantage against everyone else.' Izuku thought.

"EACH DIFFERENT SITE IS FILLED WITH THREE DIFFERENT KINDS OF FAKE VILLAINS, Present Mic continued, YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR QUIRKS TO "DISABLE" THESE VILLAINS ALL OVER THE FAKE CITY!! THE AMOUNT OF POINTS REWARDED IS CORRESPONDENT TO THE DIFFICULTY OF THE VILLAIN!! TOUGHER VILLAIN EQUALS MORE POINTS!! BUT PLAYING AND BEING AN ANTI-HERO AND ATTACKING OTHER EXAMINEES IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED!!"

"Hello! May I ask a question?!" The first kid in this room has finally spoken up. The kid was much bigger than a majority of the students, his hair was dark blue and he had professional nerdy glasses on.

"There appears to be no fewer than four different types of varieties of villains on the handouts that you gave us! This is such a blatant error, if it even is one, But if it is, this is highly unbecoming for U.A, for this is supposed to mold up into the next generation of heroes!"

Wow this boy is intense. He must come from some elite establishment if he cares for the rules and looking professional so much.

Then the boy with glasses turned to face him. "You with the curly hair! I've been hearing you mutter to yourself this whole time! It's distracting! If you think that this is all some sort of game, then please leave immediately!

Okay then.

Just call me out like that.

In a room full of all these people.

Izuku retorts, "Hey man, not fucking cool," He whispered. Before the glasses boy responded Present Mic spoke up again.

"EXAMINEE 7111, NICE CATCH YOU GOT THERE, THANKS! THE FOURTH VILLAIN THAT YOU SEE IN THE HANDOUTS THAT WE GAVE YOU GIVES ZERO POINTS! THAT VILLAIN IS MORE OF AN OBSTACLE THAN A VILLAIN THAT YOU SHOULD TRY AND DESTROY!! IF YOU'VE EVER PLAYED SUPER MARIO BROS. THEN IT'S LIKE THOSE "THWOMP" CREATURES!! ONLY ONE OF THEM WILL BE AT EACH SITE!!

"Alright then, so it's like a gimmick that we should stay clear from and avoid, got it. Sorry for the interruption!" And with that the boy with the glasses sat down.

"LISTENERS! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM ME TODAY! LET ME LEAVE YOU WITH OUR SCHOOL MOTTO! THE GREAT HERO NAPOLEON BONAPARTE ONCE SAID "TRUE HEROISM CONSISTS IN BEING SUPERIOR TO THE ILLS OF LIFE." Present Mic proceeded to raise his arms in the air and screamed, "PLUS ULTRA! BREAK A LEG EVERYONE!"

 **IIII**

If Izuku thought that the entrance to the school was big enough this nothing compared to the actual exam grounds. This place is an entire fake city.

All the contestants gathered up and started getting ready for what was about to happen. Izuku was amped up to finally see what all that training is finally going to pay off to.

Every one of the examinees are different shapes and sizes. Some have unique outfits on to represent themselves and some even have tools to match there quirks! This will be an interesting competition indeed.

Then he turns to see her. Izuku looks to see that the girl that he met earlier was at the same test site as him. he felt dumb for being a idiot earlier and now he wants to go up and thank her for stopping him from falling earlier since he didn't do it then.

She looked like she was meditating for something. She was probably meditating so can focus and do better on the exam.

the boy started walking slowly towards her so can say hello just in time to thank her for what she's done before they begin.

But he was stopped midway through.

Something, no, someone put their hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving forward.

Goddammit it was the glasses kid from earlier!

"Tell me, why are you here at the exams? Are you hoping to interfere with the other test takers?"

Everyone was staring at the both of them. Everyone that was crowded up was especially looking at him. Izuku was now irritated.

"Can you fuck off already, this is the second time you've called me out like this in front of everybody, now piss off before I actually get really mad."

That must have struck something within the boy with glasses, because he seemed really taken back from that response. "WHA-? This is a professional environment for the purpose of developing the next generation of heroes! This type of unheroic behavior isn't acceptable here!"

"Fuck it, whatever, just shut the fuck up and let me take my exam silently away from you so you would shut up, is that okay friend?" The conversation was over after that and Izuku walked off into the crowd.

"AND BEGIN!!' Present Mic screamed from atop of building away from the testing grounds. "WHAT'S WRONG!!? THERE'S NO COUNTDOWN IN HERO FIGHTS!! RUN!! RUN!!"

And with that the die has set cast, every single student bolted into the testing grounds like a hoard of bison charging in the great plains. Izuku charges 5% of One For All and ran into the fake city for some demolition time.

While running around the streets a giant machine appeared out of nowhere. A big robot that looked like it was armed glowed it's one bright red eye and stared down at Izuku. "Target locked! Prepare to be destroyed!"

'A one-pointer robot! The handout said that they are quick, but there fragile!' He took his aim and leaped at the machine, 'Aim for the head!' He charged 8% of One For All and tore right through it. 'GOT YOU!' He screamed in his head.

"SIX MINUTES AND TWO SECONDS REMAINING!" Present Mic called out to the field.

"Dammit this is bad, I need more points or else I won't pass this shit!" He panicked.

He looked all around him to see that all the other examinees are doing much better than him right now. Throughout the battleground that was going on right now the other kids were tearing all the robots to shreds.

The girl from earlier floated a robot into the air and dropped it destroying it and shattering it to pieces.

Even the glasses boy from earlier is surpassing him! He was using the engines on his legs to slice and dice right through those robots.

Izuku felt so pathetic, he literally has one of he greatest powers of all time flowing through his body but he wasn't doing great at just destroying simple scrap junk. Time to step up his game.

Izuku charges up One For All back to 8% and rushed through the streets of the fake city once more looking for more robots to destroy.

A three-pointer appeared. he bolts forward and punches right through the mechanical trash's stomach!

'Got another one, this is good.'

A two-pointer bot appears, Izuku dashes side to side trying to dodge the bot from trying to strike him. and then the perfect moment happened and he struck forward and slammed the robot into the ground with his fists.

'It's not enough...'

Someplace else inside the school

The teachers in the staff watch the exams in a dark room secluded somewhere in the school. They watch silently at the events before them before a button is pushed to let the real test for heroics begin.

Izuku was gathered with the other examinees when out of nowhere the ground started to shake.

Tearing right through the buildings of the fake city, a gigantic robot appeared in front of all the testers. It was like something straight out of a sci-fi movie.

This was the "obstacle" that Present Mic was talking about.

There was no chance at fighting that thing. Everyone saw that, and the teachers knew it too. The only option was to run away as fast as you can, and that's what everyone started doing.

As the other students ran away Izuku only stood still. This was bullshit. The time for the exam is almost up, and he doesn't have enough points to pass the test. This will all be for nothing. he's going to disappoint his father for not passing.

And that's the last thing he wants, to disappoint another parent.

Full of shame in his heart Izuku turns to run away with the other students to get away from the big robot that was probably trying to kill them.

Then he heard someone in the midst of all the destruction and chaos.

"Oww..."

He turned to see who was hurt.

Oh God.

It was the girl from earlier!

She's in trouble and she needs help!

Izuku looks up at the giant robot approaching before him. He feels the surge of power flowing throughout his entire body; it's time to save someone in need!

He dashes forward and runs straight into the danger as fast as he can.

He leaps with 100% of the power of One For All flowing through his now broken legs.

He swings.

And the robot is gone.

That humongous piece of machinery that was rampaging throughout the entire city terrifying all the kids taking the exams was entirely destroyed within the blink of an eye.

All the test takers watch in awe as the kid who was almost doing nothing from earlier just destroyed the gimmick bot that was roughly the size of a sky scraper like it was nothing. Like it was just a bug that was standing in his way.

The teachers in the darkness watch and cheered in excitement that a student managed to destroy the huge robot with such immense power.

Izuku felt light. He felt that nothing was weighing him down andthat he was soaring through the heavens.

It was because that three out of his four usable limbs were now broken trying to save that girl from earlier.

Oh.

And that he was also falling from sky scraper height from punching that robot in the face. he wasn't even in panic mode anymore, he was just tired of everything that was happening at the moment.

he looked down to see just concrete at the bottom and sharp destroyed rocks from all the destruction that just occured for the past several minutes.

'Well this is how I die, this fucking sucks," he thought.

The ground before him was approaching faster and faster. he was going to brace for impact and hope for the best. hoping they don't have a hard time scraping him off the ground when he makes his impact.

He closes his eyes and prepares for the worst.

Izuku feels a sharp pain across his face. He was just slapped in the face, then he noticed that he stopped falling from grace. He was floating again!

The girl from earlier touched him again and he was floating slightly above the concrete.

"Release.." A bunch of robot parts, concrete, and Izuku plopped to the ground at the clap of the girl's hands.

Then she vomited on the ground, probably a side effect of her quirk.

But that doesn't matter, the girl he just saved, saved him right after he saved her. As far as he was concerned they were even.

"IT'S ALL OVER!!"

The test was complete and Izuku didn't score enough points to pass the test. he now couldn't be in the heroics class, all that training the last few months was for nothing.

gloom washed over him as he just laid there in his broken body now wondering what he was going to do now.

The examiners were all talking about the immense power he displayed by destroying that robot, but there were all missing something that one examiner didn't.

The boy in glasses watched in surprise at the other students talking about Izuku's power but they weren't paying attention to what he just did. 'He rushed in to save that girl. he didn't even hesitate, he did what a real hero would do!'

Izuku was still laying there. Then as the students dispersed he heard a familiar voice approaching him from where he was laying.

It was Recovery Girl.

Izuku looked up to see her smiling face looking at him. "Your own beloved quirk did this to you?" The boy only lightly smiled at her.

SMOOCH*

 **IIII**

It's been one week since then. Izuku was tense the entire time. It feels really awkward around his dad because Izuku put in all that work and effort for him only to accomplish nothing.

He feels absolutley awful about it. Izuku now waits for the letter to come so he can just read and weep at it.

He knows that he didn't pass, he didn't jack shit the entire time and now he was paying the price for his slothfulness on the battlefield.

The freckled shounen was now just sitting in his bed waiting for the letter to come. All Might works at the school now so when he comes home he is probably just going to tell him face to face that he failed him.

he wasn't going to worry, he's bracing himself for that response so won't be that effected by it. Again it won't be the first time that he disappointed a parent.

he heard the front door of his home open from the inside of his room, his father probably has the bad news and is ready to tell him.

"My boy! Come to the living room I have something to give to you!"

Izuku exits his room and slowly walks down the hallway and approaches his father. The man had a letter in his hand.

Here we go.

All Might took out the letter from his side and handed to Izuku, "Go to your room and read this." His dad said it with a serious voice and it sounded tense.

When he walked back into his room he opened the letter only to see that is was a... projection? And not just any projection, a projection of his father in his buff form talking to him.

'Really? He couldn't just tell me himself but he's making me watch the letter so I can take it all in?'

"The reason I have come to this town is to teach at U.A! But let's get straight to the point! My boy... even if you pass the written portion of the exam, not getting that many points on the practical obviously results in failure of the test."

Depression washed over Izuku, of course he already knew this, he just doesn't want to hear it from someone like his father.

"But that isn't the end of the story," the projection said.

izuku perked up to look at him again.

"Please watch the screen so you can see why!"

The screen showed the girl from the test again. "She came to see us right after the test," All Might Said.

"Excuse me but... that curly haired boy with the freckles, you know the one that's really plain looking."

'Yup she definitely means me...'

"Can you please give him some of the points I earned during the practical exam? I watched him some of the time during the test and he looked like he didn't get that much of any points, so please atleast try and give him any points he missed trying to save me!"

All Might paused the video. "You've acquired your quirk and you moved others with the actions you committed.

All Might unpaused the video again. "That boy.. He saved my life!"

His father spoke up again, "This exam that you took, the staff weren't just watching for villain based points, for a hero based exam that gives no points for doing what a hero does is no hero course at all!"

All might played the video again. "I'm afraid we can't give him any of your points," Present Mic stated, "But there should be no need for it little listener!"

"Rescue points are also a factor here!! It's another fundamental way for U.A high to evaluate you!!"

"Sixty points for Yagi Izuku! And also Forty Five points for Ochako Uraraka!"

The video stopped playing and All Might stood on screen again in front of Izuku. He reached his hand and out and said the word that would trigger his son, "My boy, your in, come my son! This will be your hero academy!"

The video stopped. Izuku just stood there, he was truly shook by the events that just transpired. He opened the door to his room and slowly stood out.

His father was standing at the end of the hallway with a huge smile on his face. The young boy was shaking, he slowly started walking forward before turning into a sprint and reached out to his father.

Toshinori grabbed his son in a tight hug in the living room and just held him there.

"I-I thought I failed the exam, I thought I failed you!" Izuku cried.

"You were wrong, like I said in the video, a hero course that rejects doing the right thing is no hero course at all!"

Izuku only hugged him tighter. Now it was the time to take the actual first steps into becoming a hero!

 **IIII**

 **The next chapter is probably the one you guys are waiting for ;)**


	13. 10 Years in the making

Into the inner feelings of Izuku Yagi.

Spring time had come, and with it a brand new school year all around the country. But this school year wouldn't be a regular one. Today would be the first day of high school for Izuku Yagi, and not just any regular old high school like he originally planned, no, no, this was UA High, the top hero school in the world!

Ever since he was three years old Izuku wanted to become a hero, when his dreams were crushed and destroyed before his very eyes he still wanted to somewhat keep pushing on and become one.

But then his mother threw him away like he was garbage, and that dreamed died, and it stayed a dead thought that would creep in the back of his mind from time to time again.

For the first few years of his life Izuku was just an "ordinary" kid that just lived a dull and unfulfilling life that he'd felt wouldn't get anywhere even if he'd tried. The society he lived in already showed how they felt towards quirkless people. Even if Izuku wanted to become someone successful society would put their collective boot down and stomp on him like a roach for wanting to be a hero. If they did it once, they most certainly do it again.

When he met Junichi and his father his life started to change. He wanted to be a hero at the start but he turned into a criminal, not a villain like a hero would fight, no, he was a criminal that the police would deal with, and sometimes the heroes would get involved with.

He was just a delivery boy, really, it was all he was once he thought about it, he didn't buy the illegal gear to sell, he didn't grow or chemically made the drugs he also delivered, he was just a mailman, a courier of illegal wares per say.

Izuku didn't like putting his life and well being at risk when he did those jobs. But when he had Junichi or Pierce by his side whil doing the work he felt something inside that he hadn't felt in a long time.

He felt happy. He felt happy that he finally had a friend that would willingly hang out with him and not toss him under the bus like all the other friends he tried to make when he started his new life.

He got to explore all over the city thanks to his job with them and with the added bonus of being out of the orphanage most of the time which was probably the biggest bonus of all. Everything about being there just made him depressed and angry about his life and when he was out, he didn't feel that as much.

This didn't come without it's consequences. Everytime he did his job he was willingly breaking the law, like stated earlier, he was delivering drugs, weapons, and other illegal items for profit. He can outrun police easily and he only delt with one hero, "Eraserhead" which he escaped from.

Then the one time he murdered somebody. To this day it haunts him that he did such a thing. To take another person's life felt awful, sure Junichi and his father said he did the right thing and had no other choice but he still felt bad. Then he reflects on what Pierce said to him during there conversation with each other. "Izuku, you need to learn that sometimes there are people that deserve to die. You may not realize that now, but in the future you will know what I mean."

He still doesn't know what he really means by that, but like he said, "you will know what I mean."

Though he'll possibly never see Junichi or his father again, he can thank them for teaching him how to be strong and defend himself against the people who looked down on him for his quirklessness.

Then he met his father. Who would've known that sitting next to some stranger on a park bench would change his life forever. That skinny blond twig was All Might in the flesh but in a weaker form. Izuku gave his little sob story about his shitty life and it drove the man to wanting to be closer to him.

And now he's the number one hero's son. As if he wasn't happy enough for someone to actually care enough about him to adopt him the man is now gaving him that childhood dream that died so long ago.

He's now taking up the mantle to becoming the next symbol of peace after he graduates high school. His new father offered him a quirk, not just any quirk, it is a sacred power that is passed down through generation after generation. Afted being selected by his father he'll be the ninth holder of the quirk "One For All."

The ability to pass on a quirk is amazing enough, but for it t stockpile power from each user that had it is remarkable. But if not used rightly, the power will take a huge toll on his body. The only thing holding Izuku back is that if he doesn't control it he'll break his bones or if not, kill him.

That's quite the price to pay for a power that you got directly from the symbol of peace himself. But through rigorous training for almost a year his body is slowly, yet surely coming through to handle it.

He can use 10% of the 100% of his power sure, but when he uses it at 10% his body aches badly and he starts hurting so he usually keeps it at 8-5% at most.

But what matters to him most is that his father is proud of him of what he's become from all the training. It was obvious at first that his dad never taught anyone before trying to train him. But from seeing his progress he shouldn't be less proud of himself either.

 **Now here we are today.**

Izuku was still barely awake in his bed slouching on his pillow all still comfortable the good night sleep he just had to get ready for the big day today.

The alarm clock on his phone started ringing, it wasn't an ear piercing screeching noise that you would hear from most alarm clocks. The alarm was soft and it didn't startle Izuku to get up and stop it, but he can move his arm slowly to the side of the bed and turn it off with no complications.

Izuku moved the blankets and scrunched up to stretch his arms wide to try and fully wake himself up from his drowsy like state.

After getting out of bed the first thing he did was take a nice cold shower to fully wake himself up. Izuku was used to taking cold showers, when he first started being taught how to defend himself he would get all overheated from the training and he would go and take a cold one to fully cool himself off.

When he was done with his refreshing shower he got dressed in his uniform and organized his finishing touches with his school supplies that should last him almost the entire year.

On his way out the door of his room he bumped immediately into his dad. "Hey there my boy! Are ready for today? Ready for your path to become a hero?!" His dad blissfully cheered.

"Hell yeah I am!," Izuku answered, "I'm going to try hardest to become the hero I always wanted to be."

"I'm glad, and also, what did I say about language in this household." Toshinori said sternly to him. "Are you serious old man? The word hell isn't as bad as all the others, and besides, you say "shit" all the time English. You think I don't notice? I know how to use the internet, I can translate stuff!"

Toshi smiled and rubbed the top of his fluffy hair, "Alright my boy, you got me there. I guess you can say words like hell, crap, and damn when your around me, just not the totally explicit one's."

"Understood," was all Izuku had to say to him.

"Are you ready to go my boy? Today is going to be a busy day for the both of us, so we have to get going quick."

Izuku looked at him all determined, "You know I'm ready, **I'm ready for anything the school will throw at me!** " He raised his fist up to his chest in a punching position with a serious look in his eyes.

"That's the spirit I'm looking for!" Toshinori beamed.

Shortly after the two of them left the house and got in there car and started the short drive to school.

It was a nice day out, birds flying everywhere, and a nice light breeze and a clear blue sky, nothing can really go wrong today, it's only the first day of school.

 **IIII**

They arrived at their destination, it was still really early. From what it looked like not much people were here.

Toshinori turned towards his son, "I hope you have a good day today, We'll meet again later." And from that the two of them separated to there designated destinations.

As Izuku wondered the halls looking for his classroom he admired all the nice decor of his new school. "Everything here is so nice, this is nothing compared to my old school."

"I still can't believe that I'm here, this still feels like a dream or when Junichi made me try weird substances in the warehouse warehouse again."

The thought of him being on his was to become successful made him think of something that happened while he was at his old school.

 ** _IIII_**

 _Izuku was sitting in the principal's office again. His troubled behavior always brought him to the office. Since he suffered almost no backlash for his actions for a lack of parental figures in his life he was always up here every several weeks._

 _"Izuku, this is the second time you've been brought up here into MY OFFICE for getting into a fist fight with another student!"_

 _Izuku was sitting in the chair on the opposite side of the desk, he had a bandage on his cheek and he also had a noticeably bad black eye, a pure shiner._

 _"What the fuck do you expect me to do? I always come up here for the same reasons and you idiots don't listen to me! THESE. KIDS. KEEP. FUCKING WITH ME!"_

 _"I get that the students keep messing with you for your quirkless status Izuku, but that doesn't mean you have to always respond with violence! Be the bigger man and ignore it and take it like an adult."_

 _"Be the bigger man?! So you mean be a huge pussy and let myself get beat down and let them step all over me? Fuck that shit! I'm defending myself from them they don't deserve to treat me that way!"_

 _"Izuku! I want to remind you that this behavior will not let you graduate from this school! And you will be nothing in your later life you got that! One more of these fist fights and you are expelled! Do you undertand me?!"_

 _Izuku was defeated, again, it doesn't matter what he does, he'll always loose against the terrible school system and it's awful policies._ _He slouched back into his chair with a depressed look and and a defeated pout on his face, "I understand sir, it won't happen again."_

 _"I'm glad that we can come to an understanding Izuku. Now get out and get back to class."_ _No respect at all._

 _As Izuku got up and headed out to leave the office right before he got put the door he turned to the principal with the most serious look he muster,_ ** _"You will all see, I will become better than anyone here, YOU'LL ALL SEE!"_**

 _He turned his head around and walked back to class._

 ** _IIII_**

As Izuku remembered that horrible memory from middle school all he can do is cringe at the thought.

But those thoughts shouldn't matter now, he was going to prove them all wrong, he's at UA High school, so already he's one step ahead, all he has to do now is to become a pro hero.

 _"1-A where is classroom 1-A... here we are!"_ He opened the gigantic door to the classroom and walked in.

Izuku looked around inside the classroom to only find three students this early in the morning, A boy with half white and red hair and a nasty scar onon his face, a girl with a gigantic black ponytail huge breasts for her age, and... oh no.

It was the kid with glasses that he encountered twice at the entrance exams. The boy with glasses noticed this too and he got up from his desk and started walking over towards Izuku.

The broccoli boy was worried while just standing still while he watched the glasses kid walk up to him all determined. _"Please don't do anything rash, it's to early for this, please don't."_ The kid finally arrived in front of him on the to bow and hold out his hand.

What?

"Yagi... Even from your brash behavior at the exam you are clearly the superior candidate! I have completely misjudged you! And for that, I am deeply sorry!"

 _"What the hell?"_ Izuku thought confused. _"Why is he apologizing, he dosen't have to apologize for anything..."_

Izuku reached out an open palm and laid it out onto to the glasses kid's shoulder. "Look man, you don't have to apologize to me for anything. You had every right to judge me for how I acted at the exam. So I guess, I can say I'm sorry for the way I sort of lashed out against you at the entrance exams.

So I guess I can say that we both got off of the wrong foot, I hope things between us can get better and we can probably become friends. _'Even thought you technically started it,'_ So what do you say?"

The boy with glasses smiled with determination and held out his hand to shake with Izuku's. "My name is Ida Tenya, I come from Somei Academy, it's nice to properly meet you, Izuku Yagi!"

Izuku found his desk at the second to last seat in the second row of the room. He sa down laid his stuff out and got comfortable before class starts.

 **IIII**

As time went by more and more students slowly were coming into the room, all of them in different shapes in sizes.

First a kid with sparkly looking eyes and a set face walked in and sat down at a random spot. Izuku recognized him as the kid with the laser beam stomach he saw rip through one of the robots at the exam.

Then a girl walked in that looked all slouched with a slight hunchback she had. Her eyes were huge and her facial expression was lowkey creeping him out the more he stared at it.

Next a pair of two walked in. A girl with all pink skin, pink fluffy hair, and dark yellow eyes was chatting up a storm with a dude with extremely red and spikey hair with what looked like razor sharp teeth. The two of them found there seats and sat down next to each other.

After that what seemed to be a pair floating clothes strolled into the room, either Izuku was going crazy or someone has an invisibility quirk, thank God it was the latter, she sat down at her desk, which still looked empty from his angle.

More and more new students poured in as time went on and the classroom got progressively louder as time went on. An extremely short kid with purple balls on his had walked into the classroom and sat down. What appeared to be a raven from something out of a grim poetry book walked into the room. And a girl with what looks like strings or cords coming from her ears strolled in and sat down.

The class was getting full at this point. Then another girl walked in, and Izuku couldn't help but freeze because she looked all too familiar.

It was Katsuki. Katsuki Bakugou. Kacchan.

Holy shit, he forgot that she was aiming to be a hero since she was a little kid when they were still together. He still remembers her declaring how she'll be one when she first got her quirk.

He can't help but feel happy for her she gets to have a chance to live that dream just like him. She looks almost like her mother now, just with slightly longer spikey hair that went down and a smaller chest.

Izuku is still slightly panicking on the inside, she'll notice him eventually, but the real question is, is that would she even remember him? They haven't seen each other in ten whole years.

He looked back up from his desk to find her looking at him, when they came face to face with each other, her eyes widened.

The green haired boy was just ever so slightly shaking in his seat as she slowly started walking towards him.

Why was he afraid? He has never been this sacred of something in a long time, Why her?

They were nearly face to face with each other now, only a foot away from each other by standing distance. the two of them were silently staring at each other and the class noticed as a couple eyes were staring at them wondering what's going on.

Katsuki finally broke the silence between them.

"Izuku... is that really you?" Izuku noticed her shocked demeanor hasn't gone away yet.

"Yes Katsuki, it's really me." Is all that he could give her.

"I-I thought you were gone forever, and your quirkless how did you even get in the hero course? What the hell?"

Izuku felt like he was going to break from the tension in the air. He didn't know what answers to really give her, there is just too much to tell.

"Katsuki I-" "Ah! That curly hair! It's you! The plain looking boy a the entrance exam! I knew that you would make it in here, Present Mic said so. The way you destroyed that robot was just too awesome to ignore!" The girl, Ochako Uraraka was pumping her fists in the air mocking the punch Izuku threw when he destroyed the zero point bot.

"O-oh hey, it's you again h-hi," This was amazingly awkward, not only was his childhood friend that he hasn't seen in a decade come back into his life, but another girl came between them during their confrontation and started talking to only him.

"If you are here only to socialize then get out." No one knew where that voice came from, it obviously a teacher, but where?

The students look at the front of the room to see what appears to be a yellow caterpillar laying on the ground. A face with a scruffy beard was the only thing they saw in the face hole. The man took out some type of fruit pouch and slurped it all down, the dead silence made it more uncomfortable.

The man looked all to familiar to Izuku. "Hello, I am your homeroom teacher Shouta Aizawa, pleased to meet you people." It was just as Izuku suspected, this was Eraserhead that outfit and voice matched.

He feels lucky because the teacher doesn't know a thing about him after their encounter, the only thing he would probably recognize is his eyes and voice and that would be reaching real high if he started accusing him of something.

"Now all of you pay attention, I want all of you to change into your gym clothes and head out to the school's grounds."

It was obvious what was about to happen, the teacher was going to test their quirks out on the grounds to see if they are worthy of being in the hero course.

While out on the grounds Uraraka asked the question a majority of the students were thinking. "But are we going to go to the entrance ceremony or the guidance lessons today?!"

Aizawa only looked at her with his eye and kept walking forward wearing the same face he's had since homeroom. "We have no time to waste on pointless things like that if we want to become heroes. UA is known for it's unique freestyle teaching system, every teacher will train their students differently."

Everyone in the class can only look at him with surprised and confused stares and looks.

Aizawa started speaking up again after reaching the testing area. "Softball throwing, the standing long jump, the 50 meter dash, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training, and seated toe touching. I'm going to assume all of you did this middle, right? But when you did it there you weren't allowed to use your quirks.

In this country still insists that we should prohibit the use of quirks when calculating gym tests records, that isn't rational here. The department of education is just goofing off." Eraserhead looks at his class and calls a random student. "Bakugou, how far could you throw a ball in middle school?"

"I could throw a ball about sixty-seven meters," she answered. "Good for you, now try it again using your quirk. Just don't leave the circle."

Katsuki flexed her muscle bound arms and threw the ball forward igniting a huge explosion, "DIE!" She screamed.

 _'Die? Where did that come from?'_ Izuku questioned himself.

The ball went far, the teachers recorder said that it went all the way to 705 meters from the throwing spot. The students were getting excited, "Whoa!! This is gonna be awesome!" One kid said. "This is great! We can finally use our quirks, the hero course if great!" Went another.

The teacher looked agitated by his students getting excited about using their quirks, he looked at all of them with a scary look in his eyes and said the following statement. "Awesome you say? Are you all hoping for when you train here for three years it will all be fun and games? Well then, how about this, the student with the lowest score will be expelled."

The students were all taken back by the sudden declaration of possible expulsion, "The lowest scorer will be expelled? But it's only the first day! This is totally unfair!"

The teacher looked at her with a small smug like smile on his face, Natural disasters, highway pileups, and rampaging villains... disaster is always hiding around corners, I'd say the world is full of unfair things that would happen. But we heroes are the ones that have to correct all that unfairness.

If you thought that being here will be easy, I'm sorry to tell you that it won't be. For the next three years you'll be here, UA will put you through hell. That is Plus Ultra, So bring it, Now it's for real."

Izuku lined up with the other students to get ready for the tests. He watched eveything closely to spectate on everyone that went, but for some reason Katsuki kept glancing back at him.

The very first test was the 50 meter dash. The first ones to go were the frog girl and Ida. Ida won first because his legs were literal engines that let him fly by almost anyone that isn't faster than him. following right behind him was the frog girl hopping her way to the finish line.

The second pair of kids to go were Uraraka and a kid with a huge tail. The kid with the tail finished first by using to bounce his whole way though. Uraraka followed close behind running as fast as she could.

Next was Izuku and Katsuki, they both lined up at the start of the dash, right before Aizawa told them to start the both of them looked at each other and said nothing. The teacher told them to start and immediately Katsuki blew her explosions in both directions flying forward at an alarming speed. Izuku at the same time activated 8% of One For All and dashed forward flying right past Katsuki and fished first.

After they finished Katsuki started questioning him immediately, "What the fuck? Is that your power? You can run fast?"

Izuku turned to her and gave the only answer he still had, "This isn't the time, I'll talk to you about it later." She only growled in frustration from his response to her question.

All test were just easy stepping stones for Izuku he's pretty sure he's passed all of them fine. Throughout all his tests he noticed his friend slightly getting more and more frustrated, she was probably trying to figure out what his quirk was.

One of the other tests was the softball throwing. The one of the students Uraraka threw her ball and the class watched in awe as what seemed to be her ball floating to nowhere. Then they all went wild as the score of "infinity" appeared on their homeroom teacher's tracker.

It was now Izuku's turn. He walked up slowly to the plate getting ready to throw it as hard as he can. "Yagi has been doing really well, I wonder how he'll throw this ball," Uraraka said. _'From what I've seen his only power appears to be speed, so this ball won't go far,'_ Katsuki thought.

Izuku stood in the middle of the red circle and aimed up into position, not too high and not too low. He charged up all 10% he could muster throughout his body for maximum distance and launched his arm forward.

He created a small shock wave from the dirt beneath him as the ball went skyrocketing forward. The ball traveled so fast Izuku couldn't see were in went since he closed his eyes from the dust hitting his face.

The score tracker on Aizawa's recorder said 754.2 meters. Everyone was smiling in amazement at the display of power coming from what seemed to be a small plain timid boy in a class full of unique people. Except Katsuki. Her face displayed shock and anger, _'WHAT THE FUCK IS HIS POWER?! FROM WHAT I REMEMBER HIS PARENTS ONLY HAD GRAVITY AND FIRE POWERS, THIS STRENGTH AND SPEED DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!'_

After a day of rigorous training the tests were over, Izuku knew he got a high score so he didn't have to worry about getting expelled from class. That thought went away when his teacher spoke up again, "I was lying about expelling everyone. That was all an elaborate ruse to get you all to do your best!" The teacher said this with a disturbing smile on his face that'd he'd hoped he'd never see again.

 **IIII**

After a busy day at first day of UA, Izuku started walking home since his dad would be staying late filing paper work since he now has started working there.

On the way out heading towards the front gates he was confronted by Katsuki.

"Deku..." was the only thing she muttered to him at first, "Explain everything to me, where did you go? What's your quirk? I don't undertand it all."

She wasn't even looking at him face to face even though they were half a foot away from each other. Izuku feels guilty, she doesn't sound angry or upset, she sounds genuinely sad.

"Do you atleast know what happened to me Bakugou? After I suddenly vanished."

"Of course I know dipshit, your fucking bitch of a mother got rid of you and set you up for adoption because you were quirkless."

"Yes she did, I was put in an orphanage far away from here north in the city in a really bad area, it's seems my mom put me somewhere as far as she could so she would never see me again.

For the last ten years I was in a shithole orphanage in a shithole part of town growing up with shithole people that treated me like garbage. I was only adopted recently believe it or not."

"You were only adopted recently? Who took you in as their new child?"

Izuku knew he had to lie about her question, you can't just tell someone that your All Might's kid. "I was adopted by a man that saw something in me and actually loves and cares about me."

"I see... what about your quirk, I don't understand that shit at all, your parent's had quirks that could lead to a child that could have pyroteknesis. And I thought you were quirkless? What happened to that, you told me that you were always going to be."

"I guess I'm part of that small minority of children that get different quirks then their parents. It's just a basic strength enchantment quirk, no big deal. To your second question, I guess mom gave up on me too early and I developed my quirk a little bit later. I think I was just a late bloomer as they say."

 **IIII**

From the distance near the entrance of the school building the fellow classmates of 1-A were watching their new fellow classmates have what's looking like a serious discussion.

"They've been going at it for over five minutes, what do you think they're talking about?" Asked the spikey red haired kid named Kirishima.

"I don't know man, when I came out here waiting for you guys she was over by the gate just standing there. When that Yagi kid came out she stopped him in his path and started talking to him." All of this was said by the electrical quirk kid Kaminari.

In the middle of the boy's conversation jumped in the pink skinned girl Mina and her new invisible acquaintance Toru. "I totally know what it means guys! It's totally romance, ooooooh or a love confession!" Mina and Toru started getting excited over a possible romance.

Exiting the building came out Minrou Mineta getting jealous that Izuku was getting attention from all the girls in class. _'Damn Yagi, getting one of the babes for yourself!'_ He thought.

 **IIII**

"Deku... I hope you realized how much I fucking missed you. Again I never thought I would ever see you again after what your mom did."

"From what I'm hearing from you right now I would think so, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I left you without saying goodbye."

"Don't fucking apologize Deku it wasn't your fault... none of it was, just shitty parenting that's all."

"Deku," Hah, you've saying that all day, I'd never thought I'd hear that name again after I left all those years ago. You can just call me Yagi you know? that is my last name now."

"No, I prefer calling you Deku because it was your nickname when we were kids and I'm sticking with it. Besides you also have that shitty nickname for me too since you couldn't pronounce my name when we were younger."

"Yes I remember, I know what it was."

"Then say it," she said.

"I don't really-"

"Just say it fucking Deku it's not that hard."

A small shade of crimson started to appear on Izuku's face as he said his friend's old pet name when they were younger. "Ka-Kaa-... Kacchan..." _'Goddammit,'_ Izuku thought, _'Why am I feeling like this?'_

"There, It wasn't that hard was it?"

Then sun was setting and the dusk from the night time sky was rising around them. "Deku it's getting late so I'm heading home, bye."

Right before Izuku could say his goodbyes Katsuki walked right up to him and wrapped her arms around him and gave an amazingly tight squeeze. "I missed you... I really, really did, I'll see you tomorrow."

After she let go their hug she just turned around and walked off, no other words were said, just silence.

Izuku only stood there, his face was bright red and his breathing was extremely heavy. _'Oh God what just happened? I'm gotta get home and think about everything that just transpired.'_

On the way out the gate Izuku felt like he could recall what sounded like some excited squeals behind him in the distance.

 **IIII**

 **The Bakugou household**

Mitsuki was a smart woman. Despite her erratic and loud behavior, she had quite the intelligence when it came to certain things, especially people.

When her daughter came home from her first day at UA she expected her to be loud and bolstering about how her day went.

Instead she was silent and really didn't talk all that much after she got home. She didn't have her signature scowl on her face or looked angry. She actually looked quite depressed.

She was going to confront her at dinner about her strange behavior and find out what's wrong. Her and her husband will be there so it'll be okay.

Her daughter looked like she was enjoying her food, but she still looked really sad and gloom while eating her food. So it was time to ask her why she was behaving so weirdly.

"Kastuki, honey, is something wrong? you've been acting weird since you came home from school. Did something happen?"

Kastuki set down her fork and cleared her throat of food. "Mom, Izuku is at UA, in the hero course, and his quirk is amazing strong."

Mitsuki nearly choked on her food. "What?! He's at UA?! He has a quirk?!"

"Yes! I don't understand either! I thought I was never going to see him again, and out of nowhere he's here and he's super strong, I just don't get it."

"Where was he this whole time Katsuki? he had to be somwhere close to get into UA right?"

Katsuki proceeded to tell her mother about where Izuku was and how his life was before his new father found him and took him in.

"Dear, that just sounds so damn awful, I'm happy that he's finally found someone that cares about him enough take him in." The family continued to eat dinner together as their daughter talked about her first day at her hero course.

That night after dinner Katsuki would lay in her bed constantly thinking about Izuku. She couldn't get her mind off of him no matter how hard she tried. At least she'll see him at school tomorrow.

 **IIII**

 **Longest chapter yet, and they'll probably get longer as the story progresses.**

 **I also deleted Attack of the clones because I need to focus on the stories I already have, too much work for me. Maybe I'll make some one-shot stories from other series I like.**

 **Please review and follow for more. :)**


	14. Duel

The second school day of the year has started and from what Izuku heard from his dad this one isn't a joke. He said, and he quotes, "This is when the real test begins."

Apparently today is a "battle simulation." Teams of two will be paired up randomly to work together to take the other team down. That's all the information he got out of his father, there is probably more too it than he was told by him.

It feels kind of like cheating getting the info on certain activities early from his dad, who is technically a teacher, but he knows that he won't flat out let him cheat.

He put on his uniform ate breakfast and got ready for school.

Before the both of them left Toshinori raised his arms up in panic. "That's right! I almost forgot!" Izuku watched as his dad ran down the hallway of their house and qent into his bedroom.

He walked out holding something behind his overly large suit, "Here you go my boy!" Izuku watched as his dad waved out in front of him his hero outfit. The hero outfit was mostly black, but the very bright green stripes showed off just well.

The young boy had a bright smile on his face, "That's amazing! It came out perfectly!" Izuku got ahold of the outfit and started inspecting it with his bare hands. "Who made this? The suit already feels wonderful on my skin!"

"The students of the hero support class made it! Class 1H!"

"I need to thank them later for this, this is just amazing, thank you old man," he smiled softly at him.

 **IIII**

The bell rang and the aftrernoon classes had started.

The day was already boring enough, math classes, english classes, taught by the loudest person in the whole school next to Katsuki president mic. At least lunch was delicious, the food was made by the pro hero "Lunch Rush."

The class were all silently talking to each other waiting patently for the why our afternoon teacher hasn't shown up yet.

Then the door was slammed wide open, and out came the teacher. " **I HAVE... COME THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"** He held onto the door of the room as he leaned in to get a good look of his class.

It was his father, dressed up in one of his old hero outfits from the silver age. Someone even in his class said it was from that era.

 **"ALL RIGHT... TIME TO START YOUR MOST IMPORTANT CLASS! HERO BASIC TRAINING! THIS WILL BE THE CLASS FOR THE NEXT THREE YEARS THAT WILL SHAPE YOU INTO THE NEXT GENERATION OF HEROES!"**

The class watched as All Might grabbed something and held it in front of the class. It was a big white square that said "BATTLE" on it in all caps. **"TODAY WILL BE A BATTLE SIMULATION! AND FOR THAT YOU WILL PROBABLY NEED THESE!"**

The wall started to move and out came shelves with little boxes with numbers on them. **"COSTUMES EVERYONE! NOW GO PUT THESE ON AND GET READY FOR TODAY'S INTENSE TRAINING EXERCISE!"**

All the students of 1-A rushed to put their costumes finally getting to feel of what it's going to be like to be a hero.

The class was now all lined up in their new costumes in order outside of their future battleground. **"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LOOKING GOOD AND PROFESSIONAL IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT ASPECTS OF THE JOB! SO LOOK ALIVE NOW! BECAUSE FROM NOW ON... YOUR HEROES!"**

All Might started speaking, **"AS YOU ALREADY KNOW HEROES AND VILLAINS CLASH OUTSIDE ON THE STREETS ALL THE TIME! BUT... CONTRARY TO POPULAR BELIEF, THE MOST CLEVER AND SMARTEST OF VILLAINS DO MOST OF THEIR DIRTY WORK INSIDE!"**

 **"SO, IN ORDER TO TEST THIS FUTURE SCENARIO YOU ALL WILL LIKELY RUN INTO IN YOUR FUTURES WILL BE PARING ALL OF YOU INTO 2V2 BATTLE SIMULATIONS INDOORS AGAINSTS YOU CLASSMATES! NO FIGHTING ROBOTS THIS TIME! YOU'LL BE TAKING ON REAL PEOPLE!"**

The class was starting to get pumped up and excited, throughout all their lives it was illegal to use quirks in public or in fighting and conflict situations. To now legally being able to use the powerful abilities they were all born with wasn't great enough, to being able to use them on other people? Today is going to be something alright...

"So were not going to be doing training today? *ribbit*" The frog quirked girl Tsuyu said.

 **"WHILE BASIC TRAINING TEACHES YOU THE BASICS LIKE IN THE TITLE, BEING PUT AGAINST PEOPLE WITH MORE OR LESS POWERFUL QUIRKS THAN YOU WILL BE A REAL TEST TO YOUR SKILL ON THE FIELD!"**

"So what will determine the victor in the battles today?" The giant ponytailed girl Momo asked.

 **"VICTORY WI-"**

"Can I destroy and just blast everyone that's in my way?" Asked Bakugou.

 **"WELL I-"**

"Are you going to threaten to expel someone if they don't perform good enough in order to get us to try are best like yesterday with Aizawa sensei? Said Uraraka.

 **"I DON'T-"**

"How do we divide our entire class into teams today?" asked Iida.

 **"PLEASE! ALL OF YOU! ONE AT A TIME! I DON'T HAVE ANY SPECIAL LISTENING ABILITY YOU KNOW!"** shouted All Might. **"TO ANSWER MOST OF YOUR QUESTIONS, LET ME EXPLAIN TODAY'S ACTIVITY IN DETAIL!"**

Everybody watched as the huge man pulled out the smallest piece of paper out of one of his pockets to read. _'Oh my God dad are this bad at teaching?'_ Izuku thought.

The number one hero cleared his throat. **"THE VILLAINS WILL BE HIDING INSIDE THE BUILIDNG WITH A MOCK NUCLEAR WEAPON THAT THEY ARE THREATENING TO DETONATE. THE HEROES JOB IS TO GO IN THERE AND STOP THEM ANYWAY THEY** **CAN**."

 **"THE WHOLE EXERCISE WILL BE HELD ON A TIME LIMIT. IF THE VILLAINS HOLD OUT AGAINST THE HEROES UNTIL THE TIME IS UP THEY WIN. IF THE VILLAINS ARE CAPTURED OR IF THE NUCLEAR WEAPON IS TOUCHED BY ONE OF THE HEROES, THE HEROES WILL WIN."**

 **"AS FOR PARTNERS... YOU WILL BE PAIRED UP AT RANDOM BY THIS DRAWING LOT RIGHT HERE!"** He proceeded to whip out a small box with the word "lots" on it.

Izuku was on team A with the girl from the entrance exam Uraraka Ochako. "Look Yagi! We got paired up together! It must be fate," She giggled. "All right let's do this then! We can do it together!" She was raising her fists into the air like a fight stance.

Izuku turned to his partner. "Okay then, we can do this together. If we work hard enough then we can defeat anyone that stands in our way." He nodded his chin while looking at her and her to him with determination filled eyes.

 **"ALL RIGHT CLASS! NOW LET'S GET THESE BATTLES GOING! THE FIRST TEAMS TO GO AGAINST EACH OTHER ARE... TEAM A AND TEAM D! THE HEROES WILL BE TEAM D AND THE VILLAINS WILL BE TEAM A!"**

 _'Who's on Team D again?'_ Izuku turned to see Katsuki looking straight at him and Iida standing right next to her as well. _'You have to be shitting me...'_

"Oooh Yagi, were gonna be villain's today!" Uraraka interrupted his thought. Izuku grinned softly, "Yeah we are, and were going to stop the heroes from succeeding."

 **"THE VILLAIN TEAM NEEDS TO GO IN FIRST AND SET UP SHOP! SO YAGI, URARAKA, BOTH OF YOU GO IN AND GET READY FOR THE ASSAULT! REMEMBER YOU TWO, YOU HAVE TO ACT LIKE VILLAINS! BUT I WILL STOP THE ENTIRE THING IF STUFF GOES TOO FAR..."**

 **IIII**

Izuku and Uraraka were both standing in the tallest room looking at the mock bomb they had to protect.

"Awww it kind of blows that we are villains at the start of the year. What do you think about it Yagi?"

She watched as he put his finger up to his chin to think. "Well it doesn't really bother me that much, _I've been kind of a villain for the last couple years_ ,' He thought to himself. "Besides were just going to be heroes in the end right?"

His partner smiled, "Yeah, I guess your right."

 **IIII**

"Alright glasses, now listen up!" Iida turned to see his partner with an extremely serious look on her face, a scowl that can probably intimidate most of the school. "That fucking Deku kid is mine to deal with! Don't get in my damn or I'll blow you away!"

"Bakugou we are supposed to be heroes in training! We have to act like them, this is inappropriate behavior!" Iida was waving his hands in her direction while she just stood there and rolled her eyes at him.

 **IIII**

"Were paired up against Bakugou and iIda, both of them yesterday showed how strong they are. iIda is very fast with his legs and he'll probably rush towards the bomb to touch is first. Bakugou, knowing her she'll definitely also be on the offensive. Those explosions will devastating in close range in the hallways but she'll also be at a disadvantage because she might cause unnecessary damage."

Uraraka looked like she had sparkles in her eyes, "Yagi you're really smart! With that type of knowledge we'll definitely win."

The boy slightly turned his face away from her because a slight tint of red was on his face. "T-thanks, I do a lot of analyzing on my free time that's all..."

"About that girl Bakugou though Yagi..." Asked the gravity girl. "Yes Uraraka?" He responded.

"I think I'll try and fight her!"

"What? Why? What makes you think you can take her on?"

"I didn't say that I'll try and beat her, I know I can't, I'm talking about what you said earlier, Iida is too fast for me to catch him because like you said he'll rush towards the bomb. But your fast enough! I watched how fast you were in the quirk test yesterday! You can definitely take him on! I'll just distract Bakugou long enough so they both won't rush to the bomb."

He stood there thinking, _'She's got a point, I don't think I can take both of them on, but if she thinks she's strong enough to take on Kacchan then...'_ "Alright Uraraka, I'll trust you to distract her while I deal with Iida, after that I'll help you defeat her."

She beamed and pumped both of her fists in the air, "Alright Yagi! I won't let you down!"

 _'You better not...'_ The boy thought to himself.

 **IIII**

Inside a room in another one of the buildings stood the the rest of Class 1-A getting ready to watch the first match of the day.

The room's wall was aligned with various monitors connecting to all the different camera's through the testing building.

All Might stands at the controls with the button to ring the bell and start the test. _'Son, you are nothing but just another student here today, I'm not going to be biased towards you just because your my son.'_ The teacher then slammed his gigantic finger on the red button.

 ** _BEEP!_**

Both Iida and Bakugou rushed in to find their way towards the top level, Both were traveling at alarming speeds to capture the bomb as quickly as possible. Iida was using his jet engines zooming through the narrow hallways trying to get upstairs. Bakugou on the other hand used her hands to make miniature explosions to go faster while sprinting down the hallway.

Bakugou watched as Iida rushed up the stairs before her, _'God damn four eyes is going to make it before me.'_ She was about to reach the way up then out of nowhere came Uraraka.

She floated down the hallway to not make any noise and at the last second she put her fingers together and ran as fast as she could to push down her enemy. Uraraka watched as the girl before her fell straight to the ground and hit her face on the floor.

Said girl lifted her face off the ground and pierced her eyes towards the direction of the gravity girl and got back up immediately. "Nobody just fucking pushes me to the ground and gets away with it!" The other girl saw the fire in her eyes and knew at that moment she had to book it.

 _'It worked Yagi, she's after me, now deal with Iida and come help me!'_

 **IIII**

Iida already made it all the way towards the designated room were the bomb was. He got his legs ready and started to boost towards the bomb hoping that Izuku wouldn't be fast enough to get him.

Then out of nowhere he was kicked in the back and fell to the ground.

Standing on top of him was Izuku looking down on him. "Stop, your not getting any closer," said the green haired boy.

Iida decided to play the role he was given. "You can't stop justice evildoer! Now stand down and face the coming punishment!"

 _'Um okay... I'll guess I'll play along then.'_ "No hero, you and your partner will lose today, the evil will stand triumphant."

Iida swiftly moved his leg and threw Izuku off of him. He moved as fast as he could in his armor and got ready to fight his opponent.

The other boy did the same and raised his fists in the air getting ready for the takedown.

"I will not let you win today cruel villain! Even if it costs me my life! I will stop you!" Screamed the silver plated hero.

"I'll like to see you try." _'Let's clock it up to only 5% I want to see how long he lasts,'_ He thought.

With a raging boost Iida dashed forward swinging his right foot straight towards Izuku's upper chest going straight for a direct hit.

He watched as Izuku dodged to the side raising his arms into and "X" to try and block his power kick incase he landed a blow on him.

Then all of a sudden Iida backed his left foot in the air and launched himself towards Izuku and landed a strong hit onto his lower left back. "AUGH!" Izuku cried out in pain from the jab he just received from his shiny plated foe.

Izuku pulled himself together from the pain and clocked his 5% power boost and dashed straight towards Iida hitting him directly in the chest sending him 10ft away from him and hitting the ground. "GUAH!" Iida hissed from all the air in his chest being pushed out after hitting the ground at such force.

The black suited boy charged forward towards his enemy while he was down and took his chance. He grabbed the hero's capture tape and wrapped it around him while he was struggling on the ground. "Your journey ends here hero, no face defeat."

Iida didn't say anything, the overwhelming feeling of disappointment of being defeated was the only thing that filled his mind.

 **IIII**

The scene cut right back to Uraraka being wrapped in capture tape by Bakugou.

She tried her best, she last lasted as long as she could against her. Running around in the halls trying to keep her at bay was futile in the end, how does she expect to become a hero to support her parents if she loses like this, it's pathetic!

No matter now, the feeling of sadness and disappointment in herself is the only thing now resting on her mind. _'Come on Yagi, please be okay.'_

KatsukiKatsuki raised her hand to her earpiece, "Glasses what are you doing? Glasses? God dammit, stupid shithead probably got himself captured." She looked back down at Uraraka, "You stay right there or else I'll blow you apart!"

She turned around and started sprinting down the hallway until she turned and came across a figure about 8ft from her. "Stop right there hero, your partner has been defeated and your next."

"Cut the stupid act Deku," she snarled.

His expression faltered, "Okay then, have it your way."

"So you defeated glasses huh? You think your tough shit for taking him down by yourself? You haven't fought me yet, I'm going to kick your ass." She popped off small explosions and flared her teeth showing grin.

The frazzled haired boy smiled and raised his fists back into his fighting stance, "Alright then, I'm ready to take you down!" He charged forward first raising his fist into the air to try and make a strike.

He knew he was at some sort of disadvantage against her. His quirk was close ranged and he can only hurt people so far by punching them and beating them down. Her quirk allows her to blow people away when they get close to her.

And that's exactly what happened to him.

Bakugou let off an explosion and sent Izuku flying back and hitting the floor. As he got back up his skin slightly stung, from what it felt like it was probably singed from the burst.

She let off another explosion which knocked him straight back to the ground. He was starting to frustrated from the predicament he now found himself in.

As a result from his frustration, he used 5% to launch himselfhimself forward catching his enemy off guard and hitting her somewhere in the chest knocking her back. "GUEGH!" She yelled as she hit the ground.

Her yelp like response caught him off guard and he immediately ran towards her to offer her his help. When she looked up to see him asking if she was okay she got agitated. "You idiot!" She blasted with another small explosion to drive him away. "You fucking punched me in the boob, fucking hurts!"

Izuku wiped the grime off his face as he got back up, now he was getting mad. "God dammit you fucking bitch stop spamming the explosions that shit hurts! I'm getting a bad headache!"

"How about you fucking stop being fuckin fast and punching people huh?!" She screamed back at him.

"That's the only thing I can fucking do!"

"Exactly! quit your bitching about my quirk then!"

"You know what? Fuck it! Let's solve it this way, we fight right now, no quirks! Just are strength!" Izuku yelled straight at her.

"Fine!" She got back up and ran straight towards him looking like she's getting ready to pummel him to death.

He got back up just in time to block her fist heading straight at his face. He swung his left arm trying to jab her which she deflected at the last second.

 **IIII**

The students of the class stood and stared at the monitors trying to figure out what' exactly was happening on the screen at the moment.

They were both fighting with their quirks as normal, then they stopped and looked like they were yelling at each other, and now they're fighting with fists.

They couldn't hear any of the things they were saying but that's what was probably happening.

All Might stood there awkwardly watching his son fight this girl with a temper hotter than his. He hasn't decided to end the fight or not because nothing drastic was happening. He can hear everything they were saying through his earpiece and he would be lying if he thought it wasn't a little entertaining.

 **IIII**

Time was running out and the both of them were getting tired.

Fists kept swinging and hits kept landing on each others bodies in the small narrow hallway.

Izuku thought he was getting close to beating her until he made one little mistake. As he turned his fist hit her she grabbed his wrist and slightly twisted it to throw him off guard.

As he yelled in anguish and she uppercut him right then and there. She watched, All Might watched, and the class watched as Izuku fell back and was knocked out cold.

Katsuki sat down right next to him relaxing knowing she won today's fight.

The intercom turned on, " **THE HERO TEAM WINS!"**

 **IIII**

When he woke up he was a in a white room, this was the UA nurse's office.

Izuku slightly turned his head to see recovery girl sitting in her chair doing some paperwork on top of her desk.

"Ah your finally awake. Don't worry, you didn't break any bones and I'm not going to scold you. you only got knocked out by a punch in the face."

He groaned and closed back his eyes. _'I can't believe I lost to that cheap move.'_ He was indeed emotionally butthurt.

 **IIII**

The rest of the day went relatively normal.

When he got back to class he was swarmed by some of the kids calling him awesome and saying how cool and amazing he was during the battle.

It actually felt nice. This wasn't some fake acknowledgement, this was some genuine praise, something that he never got back at his old school.

It really felt nice, this praise made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. It was nice for a change.

Uraraka admitted to him how she felt bad for "failing him" during the mock battle. He comforted her and told her that she didn't fail him and that she did buy him enough time to secure Iida from getting the bomb. And that praise towards her made her feel better.

But it wasn't till after school that Katsuki confronted him. Again.

She was waiting outside near the main gate again where the met yesterday and talked trying to catch up with each other.

"Deku, I just wanted to say that you pretty damn good fighter alright? No one that I've ever taken on kept getting back on just to try and take me down."

"Thanks Kaachan, that does really mean a lot to me."

"Just listen to this you little shithead," She raised her thumb and pointed it into her chest. "I'm going to become the strongest and become the number one hero got it?"

He chuckled at her in slight amusement, "Alright, we'll see about that as time goes on."

"Is that a fucking challenge?"

"If you want to see it that way, then you can." He smiled softly at her.

 **IIII**

On the car ride home Toshinori brought up the question he was waiting to ask. "My boy, what was the deal between you and Bakugou today? You two were just going at it like crazy."

"I guess it's time for me to explain then. Before my mom gave me away I had one friend, and it was her, Katsuki Bakugou. When we were really young we were friends by default because our moms knew each other. Because we were inspired by you to become heroes we made a promise to each other to become one's together.

After it was reveled that I was quirkless I knew that our goal to become heroes together died but that didn't stop her from wanting me to be by her side. Now that I'm back into her life out of nowhere and I have a overpowered quirk to go with it, it's best to say she's a little pissed about it."

His father slightly giggled, "From what it looked like in the monitor room you two were bickering like a married couple."

Izuku's face immediately turned rose colored, "No, no, no, no don't put those thoughts into my head! Besides, she'll never see me that way! Were just childhood friends that's all!"

Toshinori smiled, "You never know my boy, you never truly know."

 **IIII**

 **Sorry if this felt like it took longer than intended I hope that the next chapter is longer.**

 **I'm also working on a one shot for the upcoming Venom movie. I was like "There's to may fics of Izuku just as spiderman how about I make one where he gets the venom symbiote instead."**

 **To answer the same damn question I keep getting, yes Izuku's parents will find out eventually, you can probably guess when.**

 **What I'm really debating about is to give his parent's another child with the pyrotechicnesis quirk.**


	15. The Attack

"Today we'll be electing a class president." The class was hyped almost immediately with the given opportunity to be a potential leader.

"Pick me!" The girl with pink horns shouted.

"No, no, no choose me!" The spikey red haired boy screamed.

A majority of the students were raising their hands like kindergartners trying to answer a question about shapes and animal noises. Hell, even Katsuki got in on the action as she was shaking her arm with a look of determination on her face as she was also huffing and puffing.

All Izuku did was just sit back and enjoy the show he was now watching. "EVERYONE BE QUIET!" Iida yelled. "Being class president is a gigantic responsibility! Just because you want to do it doesn't mean you can!" He straightened the glasses on the arch of his nose to show his seriousness, like some sort of anime character.

"The point of being class president is that you have to be a leader! You have to pull and carry everyone's weight wth you as you go!" He raised his hand straight in the air in defiance to those all around him. "Which is why this whole issue will be settled by a vote!"

The board had the names off all the contenders that wanted to be class president written on it. Every single named individual had the number votes they got right next to it written in chalk.

"Why the hell do I have three votes?" His skin was turning hot and nervous, he didn't want to do this, no! Being a leader isn't something he's made out to be!

"Fucking Deku is going to be class president and he doesn't even want to be one! What is this shit!" The girl was fuming, the look of murder on her face says it all to the classmates looking a her. This was stupid she wanted to be class president! Not stupid Deku! She was going to take charge and shape this bitch made class!

Some of the other students looked at the depressing and defeated aurora that surrounded Iida as he sat down in his desk with almost his whole face down. "Zero votes for me... I see how this is going to be... Yagi and Yaoyorozu were amazing during their training analysis, and Yagi even defeated me..."

The class slowly backed away from wallowing student.

"So it's decided, the president is Izuku Yagi and vice president Momo Yaoyorozu, congratulations." Their half Caterpillar teacher said.

Izuku was clearly nervous and had a few noticeable beads of sweat going down the side of his face. "I.. Um... I'm..- I've never been in a position like this before.. I will try my best and not disappoint you guy's!"

His spur of the moment inauguration speech earned him a few smiles from across the class and a death stare/pout from Katsuki.

Standing right next to him was Momo, this girl with an extremely versatile quirk and a huge ponytail. Izuku looked and felt like an amateur when he stood right next to her. While he was sweating and while still holding his composure, Momo on the other hand was calm and relaxed.

"I'm not sure this whole leader thing is cut out for me guys." Izuku takes another bite of his food that was made by the amazing hero lunch rush. "I mean, I was made class president almost immediately and I don't understand why, I feel like I'm not cut out for this sort of thing you know?"

The view cuts to Izuku's small group of new friends he's now formed since high school began. Uraraka, Iida, and Katsuki who sat right next to him.

"I'm sure you'll do great! You just have to believe in yourself!" The zero gravity girl said before taking another bite of her rice.

"I'll see if I'll live up to the position, Iida here treated it like I was leading a country or something and now he has me all nervous and shit."

"Because it almost is like leading a country Yagi-san!" He started making the chopping motions with his hands. "You have to be someone that the class can look up to for guidance! You have to bare the weight of their problems unto your shoulders!"

Izuku can only look at him with sighing complaint looking face. "Your not making this any better." He lifted his hand and squeezed the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.

"Yeah glasses holy shit Deku isn't running damn country!"

"It doesnt matter! I was just using a country as an example!"

Uraraka only sat back and smiled watching this whole debacle. After taking another large bite of her rice she spoke up again. "I think Iida is like this because he comes from such an uptight family hahaha!"

Iida clearly embarrassed looked down with a slight blush on his face. "Y-yeah I was raised like this because I come from a family of heroes..."

Izuku and Katsuki turned their heads in confusion, "You were raised by a family of heroes?" Izuku said.

"Yes, my family has been in the hero business for generations, you may know about my older brother Tensei, he goes by the name Ingenium."

The green haired boy's eyes widened, "wait your the little brother of Ingenium? That's pretty cool!" _'But it's still not as cool as having All Might as your adopted father though.'_ He thought with a soft smile.

 **EEEEEP EEEEEP EEEEEP!**

All the students in the cafeteria covered their ears and looked around to see what that horrendous noise was coming from.

 **"SECURITY SYSTEM LEVEL 3 HAS BEEN BREACHED!, ALL STUDENTS REMAIN CALM AND PROMPTLY EVACUATE THE PREMISES!"**

"What's security level 3?" Izuku asks.

A random panicking student in the middle of running off stopped in his tracks to answer his question. "Level 3 means that someone or something has infiltrated school grounds!" He immediately sped off again not even giving the freckled boy room to answer.

The Alarm said for everyone to evacuate in an orderly manner.

What was happening was the exact opposite of an orderly manner. The entire hallway which is one of the biggest Izuku has ever seen in a school was absolutely crowded and filled to the brim with students trying to leave the building.

People screaming, running, and some crying, the stadium like crowd was barely moving forward with all the mass hysteria going on.

Iida, Uraraka, and Bakugou were all together moving slowly so they wouldn't get separated. Then Katsuki notices that one of their people was missing, their main attraction that kept them together like glue was gone. "Where the hell is Deku?!"

They all shifted their heads in different directions to see where he is. After about ten seconds they saw no sign of him anywhere.

Getting sick of the panic Katsuki triggered small explosions from her hands and gets on the exit sign at the end of the hallway to get out of the way of the roving army of people.

Uraraka uses her quirk to get her and Iida into the same position. Almost immediately they see Izuku being dragged by everyone yelling and getting angry. "All of you fucking stop! Are all of you out of your damn minds?!"

Katsuki called out to him first, "Deku! Use your weird ass quirk and get your ass up here now!"

Without a second thought He activates 5% of One For All and jumps through the crowd to his vantage point.

"Are you okay Yagi?" Uraraka and Iida all ask at once. "I'm fine guys," he answered. "I'm going to put a stop to this!"

His friends watch as he visibly and audibly clears his throat for what he's about to say. "ALL OF YOU IDIOTS CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" The crowd starts to get quieter. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! THE ALARM SAID TO STAY CALM YET ALL OF YOU ARE BEING FUCKING RETARDS BY RUNNING AND SCREAMING INSTEAD OF LISTENING! NOW ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN AND EXIT QUIETLY!"

 **IIII**

In the aftermath of such a hysterical event it was reveled that it was just the press barging into school grounds trying to see All Might.

Izuku is now standing in front of his class next to his vice president Yaoyorozu.

"After what happened at lunch today I'm going to say I'm glad that you died down the panicking students," Aizawa paused, "Though you may have done it with highly inappropriate school behavior I'm just glad that everything was mostly calm after that."

"Thanks Sensei." Was all Izuku could mutter in front of everyone.

After the awkward response some classmates started to praise him. "What's with the low tone bro? The way you handled that situation was so Manly!" Kirishima said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Yeah man! You reminded me of a drill sergeant I'd see in movies!" The electric type student said.

Izuku could only smile.

 **IIII**

Meanwhile in the front of the school principal Nedzu stood in front of the main door of the school with several of his colleagues.

The door was mostly dust. The remains of it scattered all around the area. Looks like they'll have to get a replacement. Nedzu with his back turned spoke with a cold voice that intimidated some of the teachers behind him.

"Somebody instigated what happened here today. No, no, this was intentional, a declaration of war perhaps? No ordinary reporter would do something like this."

 **IIII**

 **12:50 PM** Class-1A were all sitting in class watching as their homeroom teacher Aizawa was telling them their plans for the day.

"It was decided by the school that today you all will be supervised by me, All Might, and somebody else today for our heroic curriculum."

"What are going to learn today?" Someone asked.

"Today you are all going to learn how to be the heroes everyone needs, the ones everybody loves the most in this world. You will all be learning how to properly rescue people."

The class started talking amongst themselves about how excited they are to learn how to be much more of a hero.

"All of you shouldn't get ahead of yourselves, some of you won't be suitable for some of the tasks at hand today, you'll have to learn to adapt.

Our destination is quite a distance from here so we'll all be traveling by bus." He opened the door that held everyone's costumes, "Now all of you get suited up and get ready to go, let's move it."

 **IIII**

Izuku and his small pack of friends took a notice of his costume while getting on the bus. "Yagi your costume looks little different!" Uraraka told him.

"Yeah I had it modified in some places to make them harder and make me use my quirk easier to use."

His costume had harder kneepads, boots, and elbows so he could prevent injury from hurting himself that way.

The bus ride there was mostly quiet some classmates talking amongst themselves in small pockets but nothing big.

But Izuku sat right next to the frog girl Tsuyu Asui somebody he's pretty sure he hasn't interacted with yet.

Then she spoke out of nowhere. "Hey Yagi, I always speak my mind no matter what I think."

"What Asui?"

"Call Tsuyu please."

"Uh, Alright."

"You know Yagi, your quirk really reminds me of All Might's."

"U-uh is that so?"

Then red haired student Kirishima spoke up in the middle of their conversation. "Yeah bro your quirk is almost like All Might's! But it looks like it's not as powerful as his though. My quirk is just "hardening" It's not flashy and cool like yours, but I can probably punch up some people really bad."

"That's not true man, your quirk is pretty cool and it's definitely fit for someone trying to be the next big pro hero, don't get yourself down." Izuku felt bad for him, he clearly has some issues about he feels about his own quirk.

"Thanks bro that means a lot to me." Kirishima smiled.

 **IIII**

After the bus ride the class now was standing inside the giant building they would be using for training.

This place really was huge. In the distance it looks like they have a miniature city and a lake with an actual boat in it. Looking even farther they all see a mudslide recreation.

While the class was distracted by the amazement of the facility they were all in a random person appeared in front of them in what looked like a space suit. "Hello! This is a practical training area that I created for students like you guys! Mudslides, earthquakes, and fires all for you guys to work with to train and adapt!"

"Woah it's pro hero No. 13! He's one of my favorites! He helps with disaster relief and rescue missions!" Uraraka was cheering excitedly.

While the students were talking about the USJ and No. 13 Aizawa walked up to 13 to ask him a question. "Hey, where's All Might? He should be here by now, where about to start."

"From what I heard he used up most of his time limit from going going around helping people around the city this morning."

Aizawa sighed, "I swear that man doesn't think about the consequences of his actions. Whatever, the day isn't ruined because of this, let's get this training on the way."

"All right before we start I have to tell the students something." 13 waved his hands to draw in the students attention to him. "As most of you already know my quirk is called "Black Hole." Anything that gets sucked into it will turn into dust I afraid."

"Yes it's a power that you use to save people from disasters and other accidents right?" Izuku asked.

"That's right, but, this quirk is extremely dangerous, it can be used to kill people very easily. All the quirks you all possess can very well do the same thing. The reason I bring this up is that you need to remember to use your quirks safely or else you'll end up accidentally killing someone.

In your homeroom teachers strength test you learned about the potential of the students of your class. In All Might's team battle trial you learned how dangerous it would be to go up against people with extremely powerful abilities. So let this training exercise be a refresher of what you'll potentially go up against in the future!"

"Yeah!" The class cheered. Aizawa stood in front of everyone to give his side of the announcement, "All right class, first thing we have to do is..."

In the corner of his eyes Aizawa noticed something appearing right in front of the gigantic fountain.

His widened as he saw a black and purple rift appear and out of it he saw the pale skin and bloodshot eyes a man staring back at him. He wore a black shirt and was covered in several hands.

Aizawa turned his students immediately and began yelling orders. "Everyone gather together now and don't go anywhere!"

"What's going on? Is this part of the training?" Kirishima asked.

"No it isn't! These are actual villains!" their sensei screamed.

Down below villains were pouring out of the portal getting ready for the impending onslaught, but the man covered in hands stood still as all his goons slipped though.

"Eraserhead and No. 13 are here... but where is All Might? The schedule said he'd be here. Don't tell me I went though all the trouble for the so called "Symbol of Peace" not even be here."

He gave a menacing cold stare at the children above him up the stairs as he viciously scratched his neck. "But I wonder if he'll show up after killing some of his kids..."

No. 13 started speaking. "I don't know how these villains got through, the sensors and alarms should be going off right now! Unless the main campus is being attacked too, I don't know!

This building is quite a distance away from the school, for them to somehow break right through without being detected by anything, they must have some sort of plan."

Aizawa put on his goggles and got ready to fight, before charging he turned around to tell No. 13 something. "No. 13 start the evacuation and try your best to contact the main campus, Kaminari also try to contact the school using your quirk."

"What sensei your going to just charge right alone?! Do yo realize how outnumbered you are?! Atleast let someone help you!" Izuku yelled out.

"Absolutely not. Yagi, there is something you need to learn, a hero should always have a spare trick up their sleeve! No. 13 I'm trusting you to take them out of here! Now go!" Aizawa sprinted forward ready to fight for his and his students lives.

He first targeted villains off to the side that stood to the side looking like they were targeting him with their ranged quirks. They were going to be the first one's to be delt with.

A villain in a white tank top and goggles was leading the ranged villains, "What a stupid man coming right us alone, aim and kill him!" The villain aimed his gun-like arms towards the teacher and fired.

Well he tried.

"What the hell? Why isn't my quirk working?!"

"That's a trade secret."

The villain looked up only to get socked right in the face falling to the ground. The other around Aizawa were quickly caught in his unique scarf like weapon and pinned to the ground.

One after another villains were falling to the ground after being beaten by the black suited man in goggles.

The villain covered in hands watched with disappointment in his eyes. His cannon fodder... being beaten so easily. It pisses him off.

"His hand-to-hand combat skills are effective... his goggles and his quirk give him quite a buff to fight all these grunts. Pro heroes are such a pain in the ass to deal with..." His teeth were visibly grinding at the sight and he was scratching his neck intensely.

Above the students were all running as a group towards the main entrance with No. 13 leading the way. _'Amazing sensei is kicking so much ass, I forgot that "Eraserhead's" specialty is one-on-one combat."_

Right as they were about to reach the door a purple mist appeared. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't let you do that. We are the League of Villains, are purpose today is to finally vanquish the "Symbol of Peace."

Izuku's insides felt like they turned to ice, the biggest group of villains he's ever seen have come to kill his father. No. NO. He started to slightly breath heavily trying not to full on panic.

But something about that mist seemed familiar, that voice coming from there was familiar.

Shit.

He remembers now.

This was the same person him, Junichi, and Pierce delivered that one chemical's package too.

 _'Don't tell me that package has something to do with this whole thing going on.'_

For a small part of his life he has been giving weapons and other accessories to villains so they could use them for their own bidding. He is now going to feel the other end of that stick. **Shit.**

While he was distracted with his own thoughts he was taken immediately out of them when heard an explosion rang through his ears.

He looked up to see Kacchan and Kirishima trying to make a move and attack the misty villain. The villain split himself apart and surrounded his whole class and started speaking again.

"Big mistake you two, now all of you will be separated, tortured, and **killed.**

Soon he was surrounded by a thick black fog and was sucked in.

The next thing he saw was that he was falling towards the water of the Flood Zone face first. "Shit!" He covered his face with his hands as he hit the water.

Izuku opened his eyes to the sight of a man that looked like a shark. Izuku screamed but his voice was muffled by the water. The villain made some sort of snarky comment and started heading towards him.

He got into defensive position and charged One For All to 8% and threw himself forward and hit the villain square in the face.

Right after he immediately charged himself towards the surface to get some air. When he made it to the surface he was taking in heavy breaths second after second.

Izuku looked over to see Tsuyu resurface holding Mineta by her side. Izuku nodded at Tsuyu and charged One For All to climb the boat and made it to the deck.

Right after Mineta slammed onto the deck with a groan and Tsuyu climbed over the railing to group with the two of them.

"You know I was going to attack that shark man first Yagi-chan."

"Sorry Asui."

"Call me Tsuyu please."

As the three of them huddled together Izuku was the first one to speak up. "Well today just turned to shit. We are highly outnumbered and villains are now out to kill us, to kill All Might."

Mineta in his fear screamed in panic, "But they can't possibly kill All Might! Once All Might arrives he'll take care of all of them!"

"Mineta calm down." Izuku said.

Tsuyu turned to say her suspicions of what's going on, "Then they must have figured out a way to kill All Might, if they all came her with the intention to kill him then they must have figured out a way to finally defeat him."

 _'Damn it.'_ Izuku thought. _'She's probably right, if they went though all this trouble to kill All Might then they must have figured out a way to kill him._ Izuku's face scrunched up in anger. _'No. I won't let them kill my father, this League of Virgins will face my wrath before that happens!'_

"I-if that's true then can we even hold out until more teachers or All Might arrives?! Can we even survive that long?!" Mineta said aloud.

"Mineta calm down! I don't know how long we can hold out against this attack, but if we let our fear get to us we'll die faster." Izuku spoke.

The three of them heard the yells of the villains below them.

"Come down here and meet your end you little shits!"

"I'll kill you for punching me like that asshole!"

"Just give up children!"

Izuku turned around to say his advice, "As of right now no one is here to defend us, today fight for ourselves, this is what were being trained to deal with! We have to fight to win against them!"

"W-WE CAN'T WIN AGAINST THEM! WERE JUST KIDS! WITHOUT A PROPER PRO HERO WE'LL JUST DIE!"

Izuku let out an extremely frustrated groan as he turned to Mineta to vent. "Mineta look at me, quit being a coward, you don't realize how powerful you quirk is in the right situation, this is one of those situations, I saw strong and smart you can be when you aren't focused on women.

And I know this is a bad time to talk about this but did you become a hero to save people or to use your hero status to get laid?"

Izuku could only watch as Mineta looked down in shame and disgusted with himself, he could only sigh.

Suddenly below them what seemed to be an explosion rang out agisnst them. The boat immediately started to capsize.

The three students were hanging on to dear life trying not to fall into the water to be mauled. Thinking about everything Yagi just said to him Mineta took a deep breath and started just chucking his purple balls into the water while screaming nonsense.

But Yagi noticed something odd. The villain's were avoiding his quirk.

Then an evil grin appeared on the boy's face.

"Guy's I have a really dumb Idea." Izuku said with a smile.

 **IIII**

Below the half sunken ship the villains were getting impatient. The kids were still not coming down to fight and die.

Then all of a sudden they see that green haired kid standing on top of the railing.

All of them watched as he jumped fist first towards them in the water.

 **IIII**

Izuku was falling towards the water at an increasing speed. _'Shit I hope this works.'_ Was the only thing on his mind at the moment.

He then concentrated One-For-All all into one of his fingers, his index finger to be exact, then when the moment was precise he unleashed the force.

 ** _*crack*_**

A burst of extremely powerful wind unleashed into the water creating whirlpool in the process taking all the villains and mixing them together into the depths below.

"Tsuyu! Mineta! Jump now!" He screamed.

Tsuyu jumped off the boat with Mineta and landed next to Izuku just in time to pick him up to carry each other off to the shore for safety. The villains didn't follow them. Because they couldn't, Mineta's balls from earlier caught them all together when the whirlpool started.

 **IIII**

The landslide zone was a frozen wasteland. Ice covered everything and the temperature was unbearable.

Standing ontop of everything was Todoroki Shouto. With his quirk he froze every villain that was getting in his way.

"Separate us and kill us?..."

Despite the cold attitude and quirk he was heated that all of this was happening today, he didn't mind the training since he's been doing it his whole life, but villain's attacking him? Not going to fly.

All the frozen villains were in fear for their lives. All terrified of the kid who froze everyone solid without a second thought.

Then the kid spoke up again. "So what is your plan to kill All Might?"

 **IIII**

Back at the shore Tsuyu, Mineta, and Izuku watched in horror as they saw their teacher being held down by some sort of horrible mutant monster.

The blue haired man was saying something, probably some sort of speech, the students couldn't pay attention just staring at the sight of what their teacher is going through.

Then the creature slammed their teacher's face into the ground leaving a small imprint in the concrete.

The misty man showed up again.

"Black Mist is No. 13 dead yet?" The man covered in hands asked.

"I'm sorry Shigaraki, while I did incompacitate him with his own quirk, one of the students managed to slip through and escape."

"Wha... you... can't even be a proper warp gate... we've failed, the kid will get help and reinforcements will arrive to get us all. It's game over.

Then the cold stare of the man turned straight towards the three in the water, the crack of his neck loud against their ears. The bloodshot eyes looked at them and squinted with excitement.

"How about we take this short opportunity to... to take the "Symbol of Peace's" pride down a bit?"

In less than a second he was right there in front of them, they couldn't move fast enough to dodge him.

His crusty and wrinkled hand grabbed Tsuyu's face but nothing happened.

"Hehe.. heh... you really are a cool guy aren't you Eraserhead?"

Behind all of them Aizawa was looking straight at them with his one eye open glowing red to block Shigaraki's quirk from killing one of his students.

While the villain was distracted Izuku charged 5% and punched the villain sending 6ft from where they were floating.

The green haired boy realized that was probably a huge mistake on his part.

He watched as Shigaraki got off the ground holding onto his chest like someone having a heart attack.

 **"Big mistake you little shit."**

Izuku's world froze.

"Noumu get him."

In a split second Izuku was picked up by his left arm and was being held up in the air like some sort of trophy.

He was panicking for real now, this is life or death in the next couple seconds. He charged up One-For-All to his max of 10% and started wailing on the Noumu's arm.

But his punches had no effect.

He turned to see the villain cackling like a mad man. "Do you seriously think you can take on Noumu with your little smashes? You're too low leveled kid."

"Now watch how Max level's deal with little high trotting scrubs like you, Noumu slam him."

Izuku charged 10% again hoping it will protect him from what's about to happen. The creature let out a hellish noise and took Izuku and slammed him on the ground full force.

He let out an agonizing yell in pain as he hit the floor. The Noumu let go of him knowing he could no longer move.

Everything hurt. Everything hurts so fucking bad the pain was unbearable, Izuku lifted up his left arm to see if he could even move it, he dropped it immediately noticing some bones were probably broken from that grip.

The villain walked over to him giggling like a little kid, "How was that you little shit? This is how high levels deal with scrubs."

Izuku could only look at him while barely trying to move his body.

"Now little hero," The villain pauses, "You will die. Noumu let him watch himself die slowly crush his skull into mush in the dirt."

The creature slowly lifted it's gigantic black foot getting ready to step on him. The broccoli boy could only close his eyes and wait for the inevitable.

Then he heard a loud explosion coming from the entrance.

Slowly walking in from the mist was All Might. No, His dad. And this time he wasn't smiling.

 **"HAVE NO FEAR. I. AM. HERE."**

Shigaraki turned around with excitement yet again. "So, the final boss finally arrives to the fight."

 **IIII**

Toshinori Yagi, All Might, The Symbol of Peace; was absolutely livid.

He was only here on his way to check up on why the class wasn't responding to the school about anything the were doing.

Then young Iida came along and told him what was going on. He told him to go get back up and that he'll handle this.

The moment he bursted through those locked doors and looked below at all the chaos going on from his crying students, and his injured colleagues, he about lost it.

The thing that set him off was the as he looked in the distance he saw what looked to be the leader of all this and his son laying on the ground, he looked broken, beaten.

That's what did it.

In a split second he annihilated all the villain's that stood in his way knocking them all out with a single punch as he charged his way to the ringleader.

He stopped to pick up Aizawa and examine his injuries.

Now he's even more heated than before.

He gave a chilling death stare with his bright blue eyes as he charged right passed the leader and rescued his students Mineta, Tsuyu, and his son Izuku.

He went far enough distance with them to where they were safe from danger. He kneeled down to look at Izuku who was still slightly awake.

"You... came just in time... everything hurts and my left arm is broken."

All Might is about to break his teeth into millions of pieces from grinding them.

He laid Izuku down and Mineta and Tsuyu started to carry him up the main stairs to saftey.

He charged straight immediately towards that blue haired villain to only be stopped by some black creature blocking his punch.

He punched it again.

Nothing was working.

The man turned his head to the sound of laughter from that villain. "Your just like that brat two minutes ago, trying to smash our Noumu with you little attacks. Did you know one of Noumu's quirks is "Shock Absorption? You won't be able to damage him at all."

 **"THAT WON'T STOP ME!"**

Now he unleashed full force a flurry of punches not stopping for even a split second. He was powered by his anger for everything that's happened here. To the destruction to his injured colleagues, students, and son.

Even though five seconds have passed and his time is running out All Might is giving it his all.

Shigaraki noticed that his Noumu was somehow taking damage and was making noises that must've meant that it was in pain.

"Our Noumu is getting hurt Black Mist do something!"

"Alright I sha-" ***Boom*** "Aghk! What the?" Black Mist couldn't move something or someone was standing on top of him.

"Don't even blink or blast your ass to fucking oblivion!" Screamed a spikey haired female.

"That doesn't sound very heroic...!" Said another spikey haired student.

"Shut up!"

Shigaraki stood in the back now in fear, these little shits are now a gigantic threat! The Noumu was already occupied fight All Might, now his way out of here is being held down by some tomboy bitch!

The Noumu and All Might were still going at it like crazy fists being thrown at each other at amazing speed, it got to the point where the Noumu could no longer defend itself.

Then a huge chill went up everyone's spine as ice was seeping through the heroes toes and standing positions to directly target the Noumu and hold it in place.

"Looks like I came here just in time." Todoroki said with the same plain expression he already had on his face earlier.

 **"THANK YOU YOUNG TODOROKI!"** All Might said as he blasted another punch directly into the side of the Noumu's face.

The monster was reeling now and could barely stand on it's own two legs, All Might's anger combined with his raw power was too much to handle.

But it wasn't over.

All Might picked up and threw the monster up in the air as everyone watched in awe at the strength of the legendary hero. He then proceeded to grab the creature into a choke hold and threw him directly at the ground smashing the concrete and sending it flying everywhere.

As the blond hero landed on the ground he concentrated all his power into his right fist and said the all inspiring words everyone loves to hear.

 **"I AM A HERO! I AM SOMEONE THAT THE PEOPLE OF THTHE WORLD LOOK UP TO! I'M SOMEBODY THAT SMASHES THROUGH ALL THE OBSTACLES LIFE WILL THROW AT THEM! YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE OBSTACLES! PLUS ULTRA!"**

With the punch of his fist the ground shook, it cracked below and the air pressure rose to unspeakable levels as the force from his blow sent everyone flying back a couple of feet from where they were standing. The student's went a couple feet back giving Kurogiri to teleport right next to Shigaraki.

As the dust cleared and everyone got back up All Might stood triumphantly against the villains now standing in front of him, his silhouette in the clearing dust almost godlike to them.

 **"YOU'VE NOW LOST YOUR WEAPON AGAINST ME, NOW STAND DOWN VILLAIN'S, YOUR FUN AND GAMES ARE OVER!"**

Shigaraki's eyes felt like they dilated and went even more bloodshot then they already were. "Y-you... cheated... I was told you were getting weaker... but..." He was shaking violently he was losing it in front of his worst enemy.

 ** _'WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS KID?'_** All Might Thought, then he felt his stomach clench, **_SHIT! MY TIME IS ALMOST OUT!'_**

Shigaraki looked like he was about to jump in for the kill, he didn't care, his blind rage at losing his toy to this trash standing in front of him clouded his mind.

 ***Bang Bang Bang***

He felt a burst of pain seep right through his hand and his right leg. _'What the?' he thought._

All Might really smiled at glee this time. **_AHHH... THEY FINALLY ARRIVED_!'**

Everyone turned to the front entrance to see Iida standing at the top of the stairs with the half of the school's staff of pro heroes standing behind him.

 ***Bang Bang Bang***

Kurogiri opened a portal for him and Shigaraki to escape, in the last second before disappearing Shigaraki said his final words. "We will get you next time "Symbol of Peace" trust me on that!" And with that the portal vanished.

A concrete wall appeared around All Might finally letting him power down and Cemtoss told the students to leave with the others.

All Might let out a huge sigh in relief that, that was over, for now.

Then it shot back to him. His son!

 **IIII**

Izuku woke up in a bed in a hospital room wrapped in bandages in several areas of his body. At least nothing hurts anymore.

All he remembers is that some retarded group openly calling themselves "The league of Villains" is now trying to kill his dad.

It made him really upset.

He couldn't really move so he could only just sigh and groan at the same time laying in his hospital bed.

"Ahh your finally awake my boy."

He turned his head to see his father laying in the bed next to him with a couple bandages of his own strapped to him.

Izuku was the first one to speak up. "I what happened? I don't remember much at the USJ."

All Might sighed, "you were hurt badly my boy, you got fractured in some places and your arm had several broken bones. The police already got a testimony from young Mineta and Tsuyu about what happened so your fine, I'm proud that you saved them."

"Ugh." Izuku said.

Your broken bones though... because of what happened today it's not your fault, but I am upset that you tried to fight that big black monster on your own, you could have been killed."

"How was I supposed to know that, that thing was super powerful and was going to kill me without even trying."

"I guess you couldn't, but the next time you see something big and scary like that with muscles the size of mine you should probably stay away."

Izuku slightly giggled at his father's response. "Okay old man, I'll watch myself next time I see a big scary guy with muscles. Now, when do we go home?"

"In a little bit, recovery girl is going to come in, in a couple minutes to make sure your fully okay."

"Ugh."

 **IIII**

 **Later that night, in a warehouse across the city.** Everything was trashed.

Glass broken, boxes bursted and all contents were thrown all over the floor.

A while a ago Pierce and Junichi made a deal with some anonymous group to give them high grade chemicals for something they were working on.

These same people were now holding them hostage and beating them for something that happened to them today.

Shigaraki was holding four but one finger on Pierce's throat as Kurogiri was using his misty limbs to hold him down. "You told me that the chems and juices you gave us were strong, but our creation was destroyed because it was too weak!

"Why are you mad at me?! Did you expect me to get my hands on some high tech military grade shit from overseas or something?! I already told you since you arrived here, it's not my fault for whatever happened to you! Why can't you accept that your failure was your fault?!"

Shigaraki had it with all he bullshit that happnend today. **"Wrong answer!"** He gripped his neck with all five of his fingers and watched as the man he was holding down started to yell and choke as his throat was turning into nothing but mush.

"Dad! Nooo!" Another person, young as the little shits he already had to deal with today was now screaming at the top of his lungs right at him to stop what he was doing, but it was too late, the man was already dead.

Junichi was crying his eyes out, the moment these guys arrived at their warehouse out of nowhere he knew something bad was going to happen. A chill went down his spine soon as they appeared in his vision.

Now they just killed his father right before his eyes, like it was nothing. Now all there was, was just a pile of blood, dust, and half a body on the stone floor.

"You bastards! You fucking bastards you'll pay for this!"

Shigaraki got all smug as he stared down at the kid laying before him. "I'm sure you will you little scrub. Kurogiri told me that there was a third one of you, where is he?"

"He's gone! He's been gone for a while now, why do you care?!"

"Nothing, just wanted to make sure all of you were dead, I guess that other one got lucky this time."

As Junichi heard what he just stated he squirmed and tried to break free from the mists grasps but it was no use, he going to die.

Shigaraki bended down and looked at the boy straight at his face, "This is all your fault, how does that makes you feel?"

Junchi hogged a lugi straight into his face.

"Fuck you, you little shit!" Shigaraki grabbed Junichi by the neck with both of his hands and turned him into dust right then and there. It was all over.

"They are dead Shigaraki Tomura, what do we do now?"

"Take some of of the laptops they have around and give them to sensei, then return to here and then burn it to the ground, sick of this place."

"As you wish."

 **IIII**

 **Holy fuck I am so sorry for not writing a proper chapter since September fuck me. But with work, school, and writers block being a bitch I was busy, and with that I'm sorry.** **But here you go a 7k word chapter the most I've written for this story so far. except slow updates but "(((high quality)))" chapters lol**

 **I left this chapter with an ending I've been planning for a while, I always planned to kill off Pierce and Junichi because they are no longer of use after Izuku was adopted because he's passed that life.**

 **And I have plans for mineta to not make him just a "lol he a perv xddddddd" character and actually useful and kind of friend of Izuku's. In almost all the fanfictions I read, especially on Ao3, mineta is replaced almost always by shinso who is a boring as fuck character I hate him so I wanna do something different.**

 **Now up next! the sports festival!**


End file.
